LoZ: The Friendships Games
by Chakira
Summary: CHS is preparing for the upcoming Friendship Games against their long time rivals, Crystal Prep Academy. the girls are trying to understand the true source of their magical "pony-ups"! but when they see Twilight's human counterpart while trying to uncover the mystery of the wild. Can the girls help CHS win the games? will the be able to control their magic or fail?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people well this it a new story**

 ** _ **AND NOW THE DISCLAIMER:  
** **I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY AND LEGEND OF ZELDA FRANCHISE, OR CHARACTERS. THAT RIGHTS FOR ZELDA GOT TO NINTENDO. THE RIGHTS FOR MY LITTLE PONY GO TO HASBRO. I ONLY OWN MY OCS**_**

* * *

 _ **PREVIOUSLY**_

 _ **MEANWHILE SOMEWHERE ELSE**_

 _ **Somewhere back in the human world, a young scientist was doing some research on the strange going ons at Canterlot High. Her indigo hair pulled into a messy bun, held by a number two pencil and wearing a lab coat. She knew she was onto something regarding Canterlot High, and they had only recently gotten stranger.**_  
 _ **Even more stranger when she found a big reading on the chart recently**_

 _ **She turned to her dog.**_

 _ **"No doubt about it, Spike. There's definitely something strange going on at that school "**_

 _ **Her little puppy on barked in response. No matter what, Twilight Sparkle was determined to reveal the secrets of Canterlot High. But it was't the only thing that was going to be stranger...**_

 **And now the story began**

* * *

 **1 MONTH LATER**

Two figures were zooming by as a pair Her boots and another pair of shoes hit against the ground, fallen leaves danced around her ankles as they passed. They needed to get there as fast as they could. There was no time to waste.

one girl was wearing a light green silk shirt, blue leggings and black high heeled boots She also sported a black jacket with an orange stripe amd the sleeve was fold over she had red with yellow blond hair

The other girl was wear a green shirt with a fimilar gold triangle wing design on it, a black and light grey plaid-Hooded Long Sleeve Button-Up that was tied around her waist, and dark cyan-bluish gray slim skinny, but loose jeans which was in tuck in a brown and a lighter brown on the bottom high top shoes she had her brown and gold backpack and wore a wore a red fingerless glove with a coal grey on the bottom

She blonde hair with pink down her end hair and bangs

 ***Her clothes are base on a least the modernize of the clothes of Link or a female version of Link***

The girl's name were Vira Hylain and Sunset Shimmer and these two were running fast to get to the the school after a certain rainbow hair girl text them interupting their moment together

* * *

 **FLASH BACK A FEW MOMENTS AGO**

 _Vira was sitting down on the couch of Sunset's apartment taking out her school book and was ready to do her homework and studying for a quiz that was coming up which is a subject she is having trouble in._  
 _She also just finish writing to her parents and with the magic of her gloves, she send her letter to her parents telling them how she been doing_

 _Vira felt something moving on her head She smile and brought her hand up to pet a certain gecko_

 _Ray, a leopard gecko who is Sunset pet is happily lounging on Vira head even though he is Sunset pet and Sunset treats him like his baby, he love when his second mom who Ray see as seeing how happy Sunset is with her_

 _And he loves how much Vira spoils him. He lean into her hand nuzzling it and watch her trying to understand what is doing_

 _That subject is Algebra II and so far, her mind is blank she has no Idea on how to understand this subject_

 _Ellie was over at Fluttershy's home doing a school project they were assign together Navi was with Ellie leaving Sunset and Vira alone in the apartment_

 _The Sunset flop face down on the couch feeling mentally and physically tired then Ray crawl away from Vira to greet Sunset_

 _She let a groan "Finally We're back home I thought school was never gonna finish"_

 _Vira turn her attention to Sunset with an sympathetic look and ran her fingers across Sunset scalp They were just came back from school 40 minutes ago. They would have come back home sooner but Applejack needed Vira's help on getting Nova and Bandit to help her with her chores_

 _Since being in this world and being close to their humans, the horses have been much happier and more energetic then before_

 _Sunset look up to see Ray staring at her_

 _She smile at the gecko and give him some affection before putting him back to his cage and feeding him_

 _She turn her attention to Vira and sees her with her school book "Ugh Really Vira? we just came back from school and your already doing homework? You know I made plan with for us to go to that new restaurant today"_

 _Vira smile sheepish at her, "Sorry babe can we make a rain check on that? I have to study for a quiz coming up in math class which i still have trouble" She groan in defeat putting her head inside the book feeling distress, "I have a feeling I'll fail no matter how long i'll study"_

 _Sunset felt bad for Vira wanting to help, but had no idea until it hit her._

 _She had a flirty smirk on her face "I know how I can help you get an A on your quiz"_

 _"Really? how?" Vira ask eager lifting the book_

 _"I'll help you study and we'll have a pratice quiz and if you get all the answer correct, I'll reward with an kiss" She wiggle her eyebrow having a sultry tone in her voice_

 _"Oooh this that a challenge miss Shimmer" Vira ask in a playful manner leaning close to her knowing Sunset, she will do it_

 _Hmm maybe it is maybe it not" Sunset answer in the same manner as Vira who laugh then quickly peck her lip_

 _"But just to let me knw if you feel uncomfortable about the whole thing, we dont have to and I dont want force you" Sunset said in sinerce tone as her flirtyness disappeared_

 _Vira smile and grabbed Sunset kissing it, "Your sweet you know I always trust you and I know you'll never let me get hurt or force me to do something I dont want to do. Thank you for offering to help me study"_

 _Sunset smile lovingly at her "It not a problem Vira. You know I'll do anything, ANYTHING to make you happy...Now let get to it" and with that Sunset kept truth to her word and help Vira understand the subject_

 _Sunset look over her work seeing if she got the answer correct_

 _She look over to Vira Smiling "See? I knew you could do it" She said showing Vira the pratice quiz paper which had a 100% on it_

 _"Now I believe I owe you something" Sunset said in a flirting tone gently grabbing Vira chin as their lips slowly made connact_

 _Their kiss felt just like the one they had when the sirens came to their school._

 _But only this time they are in a relationship and have been dating for 1 month_

 _Their kiss was slow as Sunset deepened the kiss licking Vira's lip as her hand went to the back of her neck and other hand was behind Vira's back._

 _Vira's hand drag down and stay on Sunset chest while other hand was resting on Sunset's arm Sunset put her forehead against Vira still continuing to kiss her._

 _They would had continue making out if it was for the fact they heard a sound coming from their phones_

 _Vira pull away to check who it was as Sunset had a displeasing look when Vira pull away from their kiss_

 _"Hey I just a text from Rainbow"_

 _What did she want" Sunset ask curiously, but annoyed that rainbow decide to sent the text interrupting their moments together_

 _"I dont know she says it urget that we go to the school" Vira getting up "Come on there might be trouble or something bad had happen" She said as Sunset followed her leaving the apartment_

 **END OF FLASH BACK**

They both were still Running until they finally arrived. Both saw more of their friends arrive by the small stairs that led to the opening of their school. They panted a bit out breath as they came to a slow stop.

"We got your text, Rainbow Dash! Did something come through the portal? Is Equestrian magic on the loose? Did Twilight come back with a problem that only we can solve?!" Sunset ask

"Has a giant cake monster covered all the cakes in the world in cake?!" the hyperactive Pinkie held two cupcakes in her hands, her big blue eyes sparkling before she placed both pastries in her mouth and swallowed them whole in just one gulp.

"Um, not exactly." said the rainbow haired girl, who was the one who sent the distress call to all of her companions. Only, it wasn't the kind of trouble they had expected.

"Uh, I don't understand. you said it was urget that we should come here" Vira said confuse about the text she sent

Applejack, spoke up "Well, Sunset, Vira, Ah was just tellin' Rainbow Dash here that a broken guitar string doesn't really qualify as an emergency."

"It totally does!" Rainbow Dash said in defense, holding her electric guitar close to her chest.

The purple haired, white skinned girl, Rarity, rolled her eyes, "Really, Rainbow Dash! I was in the middle of sewing a very complex appliqu on my latest frock." she said while adjusting the cuisine pin on her wrist and the roll of measuring tape around her neck.

The other girl, Fluttershy, held her pet bunny closer, "And I was just about to tuck everyone in for the night at the shelter. Now we'll have to start stories all over again."

"REALLY RAINBOW! Fluttershy and I were also trying to finish our school project that due tommorow" Ellie yell in annoyance as Navi had an was feeling the same way

Ellie still had her white hair with red down her hair and bangs She wore a very light greenish white shirt,a Very dark grayish cyan hoodie zipper vest with the red color around the pocket sides, a little bit on her hoodie, and Around the sleeveless hoodie, She wore a red capri shorts with a tan border,

She had a black and red gloves. the red part of the gloves was in leather and the gloves only covered her index and your middle fingers, while her ring finger, pinky, and thumb out in the open for dexterity.

She wore some athletic shoes which were a very dark blue with very dark pink around the bottom of the shoes

 ***Just think like the pants that Ash wears from sun and moon And I based her clothes on the type of clothes people who either into parkour or free running since she is a sheikah***

"Why would you send all of us an emergency text for a guitar string?" Sunset asked in annoyance seeing how Rainbow interupt Vira and her moment together in the apartment.

Rainbow gestured to three thirteen-year-old girls sitting on the stairs; Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle, who all waved and smiled, "Well, I was going to pony up and show our fans some awesome guitar licks, but I kinda need all six strings to do it. Got any extra?"

All the girls, but Rainbow Dash, groaned in annoyance. Sunset Shimmer rummaged through her backpack and pulled out an extra guitar string.

 _ **'Rainbow you should so glad that I always keep extra strings on me'**_ Sunset thought handing her friend the extra string

"Here. But everyone finished practicing for the day. I'm pretty sure all the music rooms are locked."

"No problem. The acoustics in the hallway are perfect for power chords." Rainbow flashed them a bright shinny smiled as she strung on her instrument, making Sunset and Vira smiled but shake her head. "C'mon! Let's go!"

Everyone was walking in Applejack notice Vira and Sunset staying "You comin', Sunset? Vira?" Applejack asked

"We'll catch up in a bit." Vira said reasuring Applejack who left them alone.

Sunset Shimmer sat down on the stairs and pulled out a brown book with an her cutie mark on the cover. It was the book she used to message Twilight and she still uses to message Twilight As she was about to write in her book, she felt Vira sat behind her and wrap her arms around her neck and put her head on top/behind of hers looking down watching Sunset write to their best friend.

Sunset smile at the girls affection and turn to her head to the right looking at her and quicky peck her lips

"I love you" Vira said in a goofy but adorable way

I love you too my little princess" Sunset said then went back to begin to write.

 _ **'Dear Princess Twilight , how's life treating you? Any cool new magic spells? It's been pretty quiet here at CHS since the Battle of the Bands.'**_ Sunset suddenly jumb and squealing in laugter when she felt Vira poke her side she playfully shoved her and got back to writing, _**'Vira here with me and wanted to say hi and she missed you. A lot had happen since you left.**_

 _ **All the girls went to were Vira, Ellie, and Navi home was, in Hyrule and well let just say that something happen and we ended up saving Vira life as well as her finally ending her marriage with the person she hated. I finally confess to her and now we been dating for a month and it been great.'**_  
she Smiled as she gazed Vira's beauty behind her, _**'We still pony up when we play music, which Rainbow Dash just loves to show off. But I still can't quite grasp what it's all about. I would love to hear what you think about it when you get a sec. Your friend, Sunset Shimmer.'**_

Meanwhile while Sunset and Vira were busy looking at the book waiting for a response, Sunset smiled at Vira chatting with her waiting for Princess Twilight to response A bus stopped in front of the school and someone got off the bus. Sunset and Vira didnt notice them as they were to busy doing talking, but also saying lovely things to each other

This person wore a hood jacket that covered their entire head and wore a pair of sunglasses, long jeans and sneakers. they carried some strange remote control-like object in their hands Turning the nob on the side, the contraption beeped, the radar signaling that there was some very peculiar energy around this place. The stranger stopped in front of the horse statue, moving her device up and down in front of the large pedestal which was the portal to Equestria.

 _ **'Princess there someone near the portal to Equestria'** _Farore spoke to her warning her as Vira look up to witness this person near the portal which was glowing a strange purple.

This immediately got her attention, seeing the stranger place her hand right on the surface of where the portal was located, causing a ripple effect on the surface which worried Vira.

Sunset notice Vira look at something but before she could ask what wrong, Vira suddenly spoke out, "Hey! What are you doing?!" Vira shouted

The stranger turned around when she heard Vira calling out to her. Sunset at the same time Vira shouted notice the stranger near the portal

The stranger ran off as fast as they could with Vira running after her. Sunset follow behind her

"Wait! Stop!" Sunset cried out, but the stranger didnt stop as they ran across the street

Vira quicky tried to follow them but Sunset in her protective instinct mode, quickly pulled her back as a car was coming their way and had to real Vira back to her.

Once it was clear of cars they cross the street to follow the person, but by the time they got there, the stranger came to a sliding halt and immediately jumped into the next buss that came by, heading in the opposite direction from where the one that left her was going. Sunset and Vira slow down seeing it that they arrived too late as the bus left with the stranger inside.

"Who was that?" Sunset ask

I dont know. Come one let tell the others what happen" Vira said grabbing Sunset's hand dragging her to the school where their friends are at the moment to tell them what just happen

* * *

 **MEANWHILE**

Once this stranger knew that they were safe and sound from trouble, the stranger removed their hood their her face. This stanger desbite her bun and glasses had a fimilar excact face to a certain alicorn princess

At that point the bus takes her along with some passengers to the city.

The bus stops at a school which is Crystal Pep Academy. She gets off the bus into the school, and went through the hallways to a little room that has her research, everything she collected about the events that happen at Canterlot High. She use a thumb tack attached to a picture of the statues with a question mark along with the picture of her mysterious double.

 ** _Music Starts:_**

 _Ahhh-ohhh_

 _Ahhh-ohhh_

 _Na, na, na-na-na, oh_

 _Ha!_

 _Ahhh-ohhh_

 _The Friendship Games!_

 ** _Guitar intro_**

 _All:_

 _We've come this far_

 _And we're not goin' back (No way!)_

 _Prepare yourself_

 _Cause we're on the attack (Attack!)_

 _Won't have to find us_

 _We'll be tracking you down (Right now!)_

 _And when we're finished_

 _We'll be takin' the crown_

 _All the way (all the way)_

 _All the way to the Friendship Games_

 _Na, na, na-na-na, oh_

 _Na, na, let's go!_

 _All the way (all the way)_

 _All the way to the Friendship Games_

 _Na, na, na-na-na, oh_

 _Na, na, let's go!_

 _Hey! Ho!_

 _Hey! Let's go!_

 _Rainbow Dash, Ellie:_

 _We studied hard_

 _And we're here to win_

 _All:_

 _Whoa-oh_

 _Applejack:_

 _We're only tellin' you once_

 _Sunset Shimme, Vira :_

 _Our magic comes from the inside out_

 _Main 6, Vira, and Ellie:_

 _What you see's what you get_

 _Don't you ever forget_

 _All:_

 _All the way (all the way)_

 _All the way to the Friendship Games_

 _Na, na, na-na-na, oh_

 _Na, na, let's go!_

 _All the way (all the way)_

 _All the way to the Friendship Games_

 _Na, na, na-na-na, oh_

 _Na, na, let's go!_

 _Na, na, na-na-na, oh_

 _Na, na, let's go!_

 _Softer:_

 _Na, na, na-na-na, oh_

 _Na, na, let's go!_

 _Even more Softer:_

 _Na, na, na-na-na, oh_

 _Na, na, let's go!_

 _Instrumental_

* * *

 **LATER**

The Twilight from this word at Crystal Prep is working on a project in her lab. Taking apart her big divice to make a smaller version of it. She use some tools and gadgets to make a pendent to help her find out the strange energy coming from Canterlot High.  
After that she finished it and she's pretty proud of it. Then when the pendet closed, it starts to glow in a purple color and make a strange noise.

* * *

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **TBC******************

 **WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? WILL THE GIRLS FIND OUT WHO THE MYSTERIOUS GIRL IS?**

 ** ** ** **YOU ALL WONDERFUL BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE! THIS IS IT THE NEW CHAPTER OF THE STORY********

 **I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE THIS AND PLEASE R &R**

 **LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND TELL AND SHOW YOUR FRIENDS THIS STORY AND CHAPTERS**

 **BYE BRONIES AND PEGISISTER AND OF COURSE ZELDA FANS! ^_^ **  
 **PLEASE R &R******


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people well this it a new story**

 ** _ **AND NOW THE DISCLAIMER:  
** **I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY AND LEGEND OF ZELDA FRANCHISE, OR CHARACTERS. THAT RIGHTS FOR ZELDA GOT TO NINTENDO. THE RIGHTS FOR MY LITTLE PONY GO TO HASBRO. I ONLY OWN MY OCS**_**

* * *

 _ **PREVIOUSLY**_

 ** _LATER_**

 ** _The Twilight from this word at Crystal Prep is working on a project in her lab. Taking apart her big device to make a smaller version of it. She use some tools and gadgets to make a pendent to help her find out the strange energy coming from Canterlot High._**  
 ** _After that she finished it and she's pretty proud of it. Then when the pendent closed, it starts to glow in a purple color and make a strange noise._**

 **And now the story began**

* * *

 **LATER AT THE SCHOOL LIBRARY**

Some of the students were studying and chatting with their friends.

At that time Sunset and Vira called a their friends over to the library to discuss what they witness about the mysterious person they saw earlier today.

"They were definitely doing something to the statue or was going to," Sunset says.

"Do you think she came through the portal from Equestria?" Fluttershy asks.

"No, I'm pretty sure we would noticed that. I didnt sense any magic from them, so We think they are from this world and judging from their figure, I think this person was a girl." Vira answers siting down in the one of the chairs Sunset hugged her from behind rubbing her arm and holding her hand.

"Well, that's a relief," Applejack sighed in relief, "The last thang we need is another magical so-and- so bent on world domination coming' over from Equestria."

"Agreed." Rarity replies. They she says, "I have no interest in another fight against the power of evil magic. The wear and tear on my wardrobe is just too much to keep up with."

Vira, Ellie, and Navi all roll their eyes at Rarity's worries about her clothes than the fact about someone was snooping around the portal

"Still a mysterious figure snooping around the portal. Don't you want to know what she was up to?" Sunset tries to persuade the others

"I agree I have a bad feeling in my stomache that she was up to something" Vira stated making Ellie and Navi nod their head agreeing that whoever this person was and the fact they were snooping the portal raises a red flag

"I don't even want to guess," Fluttershy shutters worriedly.

"Well you don't have to," Rainbow Dash says holding a yearbook. Then she says, "Because I totally figure out who it was."

"Really? Who" Vira ask fiddling with the necklace that Sunset give her from the trip from Hyrule. Then she smile when Sunset start to comb her hair and playing with it.

Vira tried to get Sunset to stop and pay attention with the meeting, but luckily Pinkie gets in front of Rainbow making Sunset and Vira pay attention as Pinkie starts to guess who can that mysterious person is.

"Ooh ooh, A nighttime statue cleaner, a magical portal manious maintainer, a gardener,"

Rainbow started to gets annoyed at Pinkie's guessing, she pushes Pinkie away from her, "Seeing is how they got off a bus from the city and got back on a bus heading to the city. I'll be they go to "

"Crystal Prep," The girls except Sunset Ellie and Vira say with annoyance finishing Rainbow's sentence.

"Yep, with the friendship games starting tomorrow, they totally tried to prank us by defacing the wondercolt statue," Rainbow Dash explains a little angry and annoyed

"Why would anyone take a bus all the way from the city for that," Sunset asks.

"Because the Crystal Prep shadowbolts are our biggest rivals," Applejack rebuked feeling a little angry.

"Because that just what the students at Crystal prep would do, " Rarity adds with an annoyed expression.

"Because even though they beat us at everything, soccer, tennis, golf. They still have to gloat." Rainbow Dash adds, while showing a picture of the Wondercolt statue dressed as a circus clown.

"Seems kind of silly to me," Sunset says rolling her eyes.

"Silly" The girls says in a shock, surprising Sunset Shimmer This made Vira, Ellie, and Navi wince and jump when the girls all yell out.

"So I guess you think the Friendship Games are silly too," Rainbow says being a little annoyed, and the girls also understand Rainbow statement.

UHHHH...Girls I have to ask, what even are the friendship games" Ellie ask making the girls except Sunset, Vira, and Navi gasp at her for not knowing what they were

"You mean dont know what the friendship games is" Pinkie ask grabbing Ellie shaking her around in a panic tone

"You guys do realize Ellie, Navi and I only been here for 8 months right?" Vira stated

The girls except Pinkie and Sunset facepalm themselves for not remembering that detail

"So Darlings, bascially every 4 years, both school held a competition between student from both school to compete in some games" Rarity explain looking at her mirrior fixing her make-up

"Really? that seems oddly normal considering what we been through, but at them same time fun. So Why do you girls look annoyed" Vira ask curiously

"Yeah, it's not like we'll be fighting the powers of evil magic, and besides I think that girl we saw was holding some strange device," Sunset Shimmer says, while rolling her eyes and explains to them what that person was doing.

"A device?" Rarity says questionably.

"Yeah. It's like she was observing the statue and somehow that device lead her to the portal and if it wasnt for Vira noticing her, It couldve been a disaster," Sunet adds, still thinking and using her hand to scratch her head and patting Vira's head giving her the credit for noticing the mysterious girl.

"Well, you should be thanking Farore instead. she was the one to sense her near the portal" Vira said as Sunset smiled at her modesty and kissed her head

"Ok lovebirds we get it, but still, we'll be fighting against a school full of meanies. Not everything has to be magical to be important," Fluttershy said sensing how much they love each other and explaining to Sunset about comparing the two situation the school has before.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I know it's a big deal," Sunset Shimmer says apologizing to the girls.

"That's putting it mildly, darling. They're still revamping the playing field in preparations," Rarity replies.

"I just don't get it, if is called the Friendship Games and everyone has a chance to meet and make friends, why is there's this rivalry between us and Crystal Prep?" Vira and Ellie ask kind of confused about the two school rivalry.

"Well, it's kind of hard to get along with someone who beats you at everythin' and and gloat about it. They think they are superior above us," Applejack explain answering Vira question feeling angry while holding the yearbook.

Vira, Ellie, and Navi who was near Vira, now understood why their been a rivaly between them

"Not anymore! this time, things are gonna be different," Rainbow says.

"What do you mean?" Sunset asks confused about what Rainbow Dash said.

"You'll see," Rainbow says with a smirk on her face.

Everyone look at one another worried and curious about what Rainbow had in mind

"Well I guess that it but..." Vira trail off trying to think

"But what?" Fluttershy asks curiously.

"That mysterious person. When I called at her, she was scared when she saw us," Vira said remembering this person she and Sunset saw earlier.

"Scared?" Rainbow asks confused.

"Like something surprised her, something about us gave her a complete shock," Sunset explains feeling concern.

"Well, dont you darlings worry about a thing. You can figure it out later. Meanwhile let figure out on what to do at the games," Rarity replies to Sunset and Vira reassuring them.

Sunset decides to let this slide and worry about the Friendship Games and worry about this mystery person later, but Vira could't let this go

 _ **'I guess they right, but still someone was near the portal and they were snooping around it. Something tell that person won't stop until she get what she wanted. _ **But then again, I didn't sense any evil on this person.**_**_

 _ **Even So, until I feel for certain this person isn't here trying to do anything evil, I'll keep an eyes on the portal if the person comes back'** _Vira thought to herself not letting the other girls know what she is feels or thinking

* * *

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **TBC******************

 **WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? WILL THE GIRLS FIND OUT WHO THE MYSTERIOUS GIRL IS? WHAT WILL RAINBOW'S PLAN TO DO?**

 ** ** ** **YOU ALL WONDERFUL BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE! THIS IS IT THE NEW CHAPTER OF THE STORY********

 **I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE THIS AND PLEASE R &R**

 **LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND TELL AND SHOW YOUR FRIENDS THIS STORY AND CHAPTERS**

 **BYE BRONIES AND PEGISISTER AND OF COURSE ZELDA FANS! ^_^ **  
 **PLEASE R &R******


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people well it is a new chapter**

 ** _ **AND NOW THE DISCLAIMER:  
** **I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY AND LEGEND OF ZELDA FRANCHISE, OR CHARACTERS. THAT RIGHTS FOR ZELDA GOT TO NINTENDO. THE RIGHTS FOR MY LITTLE PONY GO TO HASBRO. I ONLY OWN MY OCS**_**

* * *

 _ **PREVIOUSLY**_

 _ **"I just don't get it, if is called the Friendship Games and everyone has a chance to meet and make friends, why is there's this rivalry between us and Crystal Prep?" Vira and Ellie ask kind of confused about the two school rivalry.**_

 _ **"Well, it's kind of hard to get along with someone who beats you at everythin' and gloat about it. They think they are superior above us," Applejack explain answering Vira question feeling angry while holding the yearbook.**_

 _ **Vira, Ellie, and Navi who was near Vira, now understood why their been a rivalry between them**_

 _ **"Not anymore! this time, things are gonna be different," Rainbow says.**_

 _ **"What do you mean?" Sunset asks confused about what Rainbow Dash said.**_

 _ **"You'll see," Rainbow says with a smirk on her face.**_

 _ **Everyone look at one another worried and curious about what Rainbow had in mind**_

 _ **"Well I guess that it but..." Vira trail off trying to think**_

 _ **"But what?" Fluttershy asks curiously.**_

 _ **"That mysterious person. When I called at her, she was scared when she saw us," Vira said remembering this person she and Sunset saw earlier.**_

 _ **"Scared?" Rainbow asks confused.**_

 _ **"Like something surprised her, something about us gave her a complete shock," Sunset explains feeling concern.**_

 _ **"Well, don't you darlings worry about a thing. You can figure it out later. Meanwhile let figure out on what to do at the games," Rarity replies to Sunset and Vira reassuring them.**_

 _ **Sunset decides to let this slide and worry about the Friendship Games and worry about this mystery person later, but Vira could't let this go**_

 _ **'I guess they right, but still someone was near the portal and they were snooping around it. Something tell that person won't stop until she get what she wanted. But then again, I didn't sense any evil on this person.**_

 _ **Even So, until I feel for certain this person isn't here trying to do anything evil, I'll keep an eyes on the portal if the person comes back' Vira thought to herself not letting the other girls know what she is feels or thinking**_

 **And now the story began**

* * *

 **The next day at CHS Gym:**

The students of Canterlot High even the main 6, Vira Ellie, and Navi are gather to the gym to hear Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna speech about the friendship games.

"As I am sure you all know, tomorrow, Canterlot High School will be hosting our fellow students from Crystal Prep Academy as we join in the spirit of excellence, sportsmanship, and fidelity to compete in the Friendship Games," Celestia says.

Just then some of the students clap their hands and cheer in a annoyed and sarcastic way.

Vira, Ellie, and Navi look at one another

 ** _'WOW They really don't like or enjoy Crystal prep or the friendships games at all'_ **They thought in unison

"Sinces the Games only happen every four years, I'm sure you're all curious what goes on," Celestia adds cheerfully.

Just then Flash Sentry gets out of his seat and says, "You mean other than us losing?!"

Celestia and Luna didn't like to hear that, but decides to ignore it and contiue with their speech, "And "that" is why I've asked Rainbow Dash to come up and give you all a little, um context." At that moment Rainbow Dash gets on the stage to give her context.

"Thank you Principal Celestia," Rainbow Dash says taking the microphone from her.

Then Rainbow Dash spoke out to the students in a serious tone, "I know a lot of you might think there's no way to beat a fancy school like Crystal Prep at anything."

"Unless it's a "losing to Crystal Prep" competition! 'Cause we're really good at that!" Pinkie yells across the gym out of nowhere.

Ellie pull Pinkie back down to her seat and flick her on the forehead, "That not helpful Pinke" Ellie said to Pinkie then look over to Rainbow giving her a continue gesture as she and Vira give Rainbow a thumbs up supporting their rainbow haired friend

Rainbow Dash groans at Pinkie's statement, but smile at Ellie and Vira for trying to help at least

The decides to ignore Pinkie and continued her speech, "And I know that CHS has never won the Friendship Games even once."

"Oh, dear," Rarity says hoping that Rainbow is doing what she think it is. Then she turns to Sunset who sat next to Vira, "I hope this speech isn't meant to be motivational."

With that music starts playing as Rainbow Dash give her speech.

Rainbow says, "Crystal Prep students are super athletic,super smart, and super motivated. But there is something they aren't. They aren't Wondercolts! Nor they know a thing about our friendship bond with each other"

Rainbow Dash starts to sing:

 _We fought magic more than once, and come out on top,_

Chorus:

Oh, oh

During the curtains behind her opens and reveal the CHS school band adding a little more spice to this.

Rainbow Dash:

 _There's other schools, but none can make those claims_

Chorus:

Na, na-na-na-na, oh

At that some of the students are getting confused and some are starting have their spirits up.

Rainbow Dash:

 _Together we are Canterlot_

 _Come and cheer our name_

Chorus:

Oh, oh

With That Rainbow Dash jumps off stage and the she and the band starts to march down the aisle.

Rainbow Dash and Chorus:

 **This will be our year to win these games**

 **We'll always be Wondercolts forever**

 **And now our time has finally arrive**

 **'Cause we believe in the Magic of Friendship**

 **And we know at the end of the day, it is we who survive**

At that point DJ or Vinyl Scratch plug in her dj to the speaker to make it really interesting and inspiring.

Instrumental:

Students:

 _Hey!_

Rainbow Dash:

 _We're not the school we were before_

Students:

 _Before!_

Rainbow Dash:

 _Yeah, we're different now_

Chorus:

Oh, oh 

Students:

 _Hey, hey!_

Rainbow Dash:

 _We overcame the obstacles we faced_

Chorus:

Overcame the obstacles we faced

Students:

 _Hey!_

Rainbow Dash:

 _We're Canterlot united_

Students:

 _Unite!_

Rainbow Dash:

 _We'll never bow_

Then Rainbow Dash throws her marching hat in the air and the girl caryng the patton lead her band to throw pony ears and tails to the students to represent their school spirit.

Vira and Ellie wore their with pride as they clap and cheer for Rainbow as well Navi cheer for Rainbow too

Then Rainbow Dash had an idea which she plan all along and ran up to where her friends She offer her hand to both Vira and Ellie which they did confusedly

 ***I want to include Vira and Ellie in helping rally the students spirits because if wasn't for them uniting everyone together along with Twilight, the Wondercolt students wouldn't haven been closer than ever***

They drag them down to where the girl carrying to patton which knew the plan that Rainbow had in mind

The Girl gave spare them a spare Baton, "Show the students true Wondercolt spirt" she said also explain why Rainbow wanted to them

Vira and Ellie gladly accept the baton and started to twirl them around like a pro which cause everyone to cheer

They cheer even more when they do spilt, flips, and jump twirls while twiling the baton around

Chorus:

Oh, oh

Students:

 _Hey, hey!_

Rainbow Dash:

 _So get ready to see us in first place_

All:

 **We'll always be Wondercolts forever**

 **(Three! Two! One! Go!)**

 **And now our time has finally arrived**

 **(Our time is now!)**

 **'Cause we believe in the magic of friendship**

 **And you know, at the end of the day, it is we who survive**

 **At the end of the day, it is we who survive**

 **Na, na, na-na-na-na**

 **Wondercolts united together**

 **Na, na, na-na-na-na**

 **Wondercolts united forever**

During that part, the students put the ears and tails on feeling determine to win the Friendship Games and prove they have the magic of friendship on their side. Even Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna are enjoying the student's school picture and Photo Finish take a picture of Rainbow Dash and the school band.

All:

 **Na, na, na-na-na-na**

 **Wondercolts united together**

 **Na, na, na-na-na-na**

 **Wondercolts united forever**

 **Na, na, na-na-na-na**

 **Wondercolts united together**

Rainbow Dash:

 _We'll always be Wondercolts forever_

 _And now our time has finally arrived_

 _'Cause we believe in the magic of friendship_

 _And you know..._

 _At the end of the day, it is we who survive_

 _At the end of the day, it is we who survive!_

Suddenly Rainbow Dash starts to glow a light blue color during her last verse, then she starts growing and extended tail and wings. What even more surprising that Ellie and Vira started to glow as well Vira grew wings, pony ears and extended tail

While Ellie gain pony ears and extended tail

Then the girl with the patton lead her band back on stage and throws her potan in the air so Rainbow Dash can catch it.

After the song everyone in the gym starts cheering cause now they are not only excited about the games, but they are planning on winning the Friendship Games this year.

After that Rainbow thank the school band for the help.

She look over to Vira and Ellie

"Hey thank for letting us join you" Ellie said fist pumping her

Rainbow chuckled returning the gesture, "Just like what I told you before, If it was for you two and Twilight help in uniting everyone, Sunset would've rule the school making everyone miserable so in a way you saved us and we'll be forever grateful" Rainbow explain and hugging the two girls

They walk to where the girls were who were in the back stage waiting for Rainbow Dash, Ellie, and Vira.

Fluttershy says with glee and confidents, "Rainbow Dash, that was amazing! Even I feel like we can win!"

"I feel like my school pride is at an all-time high!" Rarity adds with her spirit up.

"Is anybody else wonderin' how Dash ponied up without playin' her guitar? or even how Ellie and Vira suddenly are able to pony up despite they are from a diffent world than us?" Applejack asks confused by what happened earlier.

"I know right? It's probably because I'm so awesome and so are these two" Rainbow Dash answers with pride.

"Maybe. I mean, you three are awesome, but there's gotta be more that that, right? It just seem so random" Sunset says still thinking how the magic works in this world.

Just then Luna comes to the girls and says in a firm tone, "Well, it would be nice if you girls could get a handle on it. We'd like to keep magic as far away from the Friendship Games as possible. We don't want to be accused of cheating."

"We don't need magic to defeat those hoity-toity Crystal Preppers," Rarity says with confidence.

The others agree, except for Sunset Shimmer, Vice Principal Luna, Vira, and Ellie

 _ **'As much as I want to agree and believe Rarity, I can't because the whole thing about magic being here when it not supposed. It hard to try keep hidden especially when it has a mind of it own and does random thing we cant control'**_ Vira thought as Vice Principal Luna spoke again

"Still, the Friendship Games are serious don't want any surprises. Especially the kind that could cause us to forfeit." Luna replies firmly.

Luna then turns to Sunset, "Sunset Shimmer, you came here from a world of magic. Perhaps you can get to the bottom of our magical development?" She ask giving Sunset the task to uncover the msytery of the magic and how to maintain it under control

"I'll do my best," Sunset says agreeing with this task.

Then Vice Principal Luna leaves for the girls to discuss about the magic and the Friendship Games situation.

Just then Rainbow Dash happily asks, "Okay, Anybody have any guesses what the events are gonna be?"

"Pie eating?" Pinkie says bringing a pie.

"Cake Eating?" Pinkie adds bringing a cake.

The she gash and squeeze the desserts that spatter everywhere and screams, "Pie-cake eating?!"

Vira, Ellie, and Navi give Pinkie an unamuse express as the cake landed on their clothes, hair, and feather. They began to wipe off the cake off of them smiling and shaking their head at Pinkie's excitement

"They won't even let us see what they're doin' to the field. You think they'd at least tell competitors what they're competing in," Applejack replies wiping some frosting off her face.

"Maybe they want to be fair and keep a surprise for everyone" Vira suggest as everyone agree with what she said

"It could be anything," Fluttershy says surprisingly.

Rarity gasps and dramatically says, "Anything? How will I ever pick the right outfit?!"  
Vira, Ellie, and Navi roll their eyes smiling at her _ **'Such a drama queen'**_ they all thought

"I really wanna help, but I think I better go figure out why Rainbow Dash ponied up." Sunset says.

"Wait! Do wants some help? Cause you know... two heads are better than one" Vira said making everyone laugh

"Nah I think gonna do this on my own, but thank you for offering. You should help the others give some spirit and courage to the other students and help them prepare for the friendship games" Sunset smile trying her best not to hurt her girlfriend's feelings

 _ **'It not that I want her help but this magic comes from Equestria and it very different than Hyrule. And since Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna know I came from that world with this kind of magic and gave me the task to make sure we keep the magic under control, I don't want to fail them'**_ Sunset thought to herself hoping her girlfriend wasn't sad or mad that she want to do this alone

"Hey it fine if want to do this alone and obiviously someone has to help the student prepare for the games, but just know, if you need help Ellie and I are glady to do it" Vira said in an understanding tone

Thanks, but I'll be fine" Sunset peck her girlfriend's cheek, "See ya later!" she said leaving the room

"Seems like she's got everything under control," Pinkie then she shrugs her arms, "Nothing to worry about." Pinkie replies happily as the girls except Vira agree

As that the others decide to get themselves ready for the games and hoping that nothing goes wrong this time.

Vira look at the door that Sunset went through

 _ **'Sunset I hope you know what you getting yourself into and I really hope you don't overthinks too much'**_ Vira thought worry about Sunset and the whole thing about the magic

* * *

 **Later that day:**

Sunset Shimmer is at the CHS library trying to study for the Friendship Games and trying to figure out the mysteries of the magic in this world. So far, she has nothing. Even doing some reading and writing diagrams isn't helping either.

After a long time of think and reading her notes, Sunset couldn't enough it seeing that she still havent figure it out.  
She groans pushing the notes away

She put her hand on her head, _**'Maybe I should had said yes to Vira's offer to help'**_ she thought, but she sigh and look over to her journal and decided to give a message to Twilight.

Sunset's began to write

 _'Hey Twilight,_

 _Haven't heard back from you yet. I guess you must be pretty busy with your role as princess, but I could really use your advice right now. _You see, I've been given the job of keeping magic under control here at CHS, even though I still haven't quite wrapped my head around it.__

 _ _And now after seeing Rainbow Dash pony up the way she did, it makes me think her magic might be changing.__

 _Everyone is looking to me to figure things out and I really don't wanna let them down. _I don't want Vira to know about my problem cause I'll feel I will let everyone including her down with the whole friendship game coming up But I'm not sure I have enough experience with friendship magic to solve this.__

After writing her entry, Sunset decides to called it quits for the day. she packed her thing and leaves the library to get home. She called Vira to walk home together, but at the same time she wanted to make sure Vira got home safe

 ** _'I Still hope I find a way to keep our magic under control.'_** Sunset thought as she found Vira and Ellie waiting for her outside the school and they left to go home to rest for the Friendship games.

* * *

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **TBC******************

 **WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? WILL THE GIRLS FIND OUT WHO THE MYSTERIOUS GIRL IS? WHAT WILL Sunset be able to figure out a plan to keep magic away from the games? Will CHS win the games or lose again?**

 ** ** ** **YOU ALL WONDERFUL BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE! THIS IS IT THE NEW CHAPTER OF THE STORY********

 **I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE THIS AND PLEASE R &R**

 **LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND TELL AND SHOW YOUR FRIENDS THIS STORY AND CHAPTERS**

 **BYE BRONIES AND PEGISISTER AND OF COURSE ZELDA FANS! ^_^ **  
 **PLEASE R &R******


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people well it is a new chapter**

 ** _ **AND NOW THE DISCLAIMER:  
** **I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY AND LEGEND OF ZELDA FRANCHISE, OR CHARACTERS. THAT RIGHTS FOR ZELDA GOT TO NINTENDO. THE RIGHTS FOR MY LITTLE PONY GO TO HASBRO. I ONLY OWN MY OCS**_**

* * *

 _ **PREVIOUSLY**_

 _ **Later that day:**_

 _ **Sunset Shimmer is at the CHS library trying to study for the Friendship Games and trying to figure out the mysteries of the magic in this world. So far, she has nothing. Even doing some reading and writing diagrams isn't helping either.**_

 _ **After a long time of think and reading her notes, Sunset couldn't enough it seeing that she still havent figure it out.**_  
 _ **She groans pushing the notes away**_

 _ **She put her hand on her head, 'Maybe I should had said yes to Vira's offer to help' she thought, but she sigh and look over to her journal and decided to give a message to Twilight.**_

 _ **Sunset's began to write**_

 _ **'Hey Twilight,**_

 _ **Haven't heard back from you yet. I guess you must be pretty busy with your role as princess, but I could really use your advice right now. You see, I've been given the job of keeping magic under control here at CHS, even though I still haven't quite wrapped my head around it.**_

 _ **And now after seeing Rainbow Dash pony up the way she did, it makes me think her magic might be changing.**_

 _ **Everyone is looking to me to figure things out and I really don't wanna let them down. I don't want Vira to know about my problem cause I'll feel I will let everyone including her down with the whole friendship game coming up But I'm not sure I have enough experience with friendship magic to solve this.**_

 _ **After writing her entry, Sunset decides to called it quits for the day. she packed her thing and leaves the library to get home. She called Vira to walk home together, but at the same time she wanted to make sure Vira got home safe**_

 _ **'I Still hope I find a way to keep our magic under control.' Sunset thought as she found Vira and Ellie waiting for her outside the school and they left to go home to rest for the Friendship games.**_

 **And now the story began**

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY, AT CRYSTAL PREP ACADEMY:**

The school bell rang and a young girl exited her classroom, holding her books close to her chest rather nervously.

 _ **'It was the same routine every day, get out of class and try my best to not bump into any of the other students.'**_ she thought to herself

The young girl had a lovely pale violet skin, purple eyes and midnight blue hair with a pair of purple and magenta streaks on her sharply straight bang and across her bun.

She wore a six-inch star beret on the left side of her hair and wore the typical uniform of the school; pale cyan long sleeve shirt with a dark purple vest, dark blue tie and plaided purple shirt. She wore long stockings that reached just fellow her knees and plane shoes with a blue-diamond-like button decorated with a bow. She also wore a pair of black glasses.

This was Princess Twilight human counter part, who is a straight A student and an honor role student. And desbite being in a school of prestigious and cold competitive people, Twilight is humble and innocent person, but she is also a insecure and awkward girl.

Everybody at school knew her, but just because they knew her, doesn't mean they friends with her.

Twilight nervously gulped as she gazed at the long hallway surrounded by such beautiful male and female students, all wearing the same uniforms. Crystal Prep Academy certainly do lived up to its name. The walls were decorated to look like a majestic crystal palace, and the students it allowed in were just as beautiful, bright and special as the building itself.

Twilight feel so out of place here

 _ **'the only good thing about this school was that it taught me so much of what I now knew in science, math and literature. but at the same time it didn't teach how to be social or be friends with anyone, Not that I need it nor want that. I'm far too be busy with my studies for that'**_ She thought to herself feeling nervous at the thought of being around people and squeak when suddenly felt someone bump into making her almost drop her books

The person glared at her for bumping into them even if it an accident.

She meekly let out an apology then went on her way

She sadly sighed, _ **'I try so hard to avoid bumping into people but it impossible when I'm surround by prestigious snobbish Students...Not that I would ever say that so out loud or to their faces.'**_ Twilight thought then couragely walk ahead focus on not getting in people's way, but she already started to accidently bump into people.

"Excuse me. Sorry." she said to her classmates as she managed to dodge a few incomers, only to get bumped into another student

Although some of the students purposely bump making look like she the one who bump into them

"Pardon me." Twilight said, feeling ashame and defeated for not to stand up for herself

* * *

 **MEANWHILE** :

Inside on of the room was a room that Twilight spend all her time in that room seeing that she has no friends in this school Inside was a small little laboratory with beakers, science notes, telescopes, computers, math equations e.

There was also a board with an assortment of pictures pined up on it, with arrows and notes all around. The pictures contained what appeared to be rainbows with a gold light and strange horse-like creatures with gills and broken red stones.  
In the center was an image of Canterlot High.

For many weeks now, Twilight Sparkle had uncovered some very strange phenomenon going on at that particular public school, and they all somehow led up to this strange energy which apparently came from these rainbow lights that she had seen beforehand. As well what happen 2 months ago when the reading went off the charts.

Twilight knew she had to discover what this was, and how it worked.

She had a close call the other day when a student nearly caught her doing her experiments around the school. She now knew had to be careful though, the last thing she wanted was to cause an unnecessary feud between the schools.

 _ **'But then again the students were already in a feud with Canterlot high'**_ she thought walking near another door to open it

But inside the room rested a small dog, who is the counter part of Spike who is a dragon in equestria

He slept soundly on a chair until his ear perked up, hearing somebody approaching.  
He pant happily recognizing that scent and footsteps anywhere

You can see how much this dog cleary loved the human who came into the room, and she also loved him as well. He ran up to the door, his tail wagging, until the door open and accidentally hit him making him fly across the room.

Twilight entered and sat on the chair, calling out for him. "Spike? Spike?!" she said calling for the dog who name is Spike

The little puppy poked his head out from the trashcan, unhurt or fazed that fact he was just hit by the door.

The ran and jump onto the desk to greet his owner, barking happily.

"There you are." Twilight exclaim giggling.

Spike jumped into her arms and licked her face with so much love. Twilight petted his head, smiling at receiving his loving kisses feeling much better after what just happen.

"Okay, okay!" he happily rested on her lap and Twilight opened up a drawer near her desk, taking a strange rounded object into the palm of her hand, "Last night's field test confirmed it, Spike. With this device, I can track and contain the bizarre energy coming from Canterlot High."

Spike started to growl not liking the idea of twilight going there by herself to that school to study strange occurrences that happened there, especially if they could possibly harm her.

He soon calmed down when Twilight petted his head lovingly,"I know you didn't like me going over there, but I just couldn't wait." she pushed her chair, sliding towards a second desk where her computer was and picked several papers which was neatly from her desk

"And soon, I'll have all the time I need. All of Crystal Prep is gonna be there for the Friendship Games. I just hope all that "rivalry" nonsense doesn't get in the way of my research. But then again I have to be careful though. I dont want anyone from that school to know im doing Just like when i was researching around Cancerlot high and was almost caught by two girls.'" she said rolling of her eyes,

"If I can collect enough data on these EMF frequencies, I should be able to extrapolate the wavelength forms to determine their origin. That would practically guarantee my entrance into the Everton Independent Study Program!" She exclaim excitedly leaning back in her chair which cause her to tumbled backwards on her chair, landing on the floor.

"Whoa!" Twilight yelp

Then somone knock on the door and the door open to reveal a young lady. This woman had light pink skin, light purple eyes and had pink, pale gold and purple hair.

She wore a light blue shirt which was covered in with a darker blue suit jacket, golden neckless, a pale green skirt , a golden high heel shoes, and a broach consisting of a crystal heart with golden symbols on the side.

She was the human counter part of Princess Candence, who is the dean of the schoool and a close personal friend of Twilight's. She was close to all of the students, but she felt closer bond to Twilight like a older sister and wanted nothing more than Twiligh do her very best.

She look down to see the young girl on the floor with papers all around, being licked by her loving puppy.

"Twilight, you know the rules against pets." she said helping the girl stand back up.

"Well, Spike isn't a pet, Dean Cadance." Twilight said to pick up Spike and petting him, "He's the focus of my research project. Human-canine cohabitation: effects and implications." She explain holding him

"If you say so." Cadance said removing a dog hair off of Twilight's shoulder, "But Principal Cinch is highly allergic, so I suggest you put on a clean shirt."

"Why?" Twilight asked, putting Spike back down.

"Because she wants to see you."

"Ooh! Maybe she has news about my application to Everton!"

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that." Cadance place her hand on her student's shoulder, "Are you sure that's what you really want? she ask concern about Twilight

"Why wouldn't it be? A program that allows me to focus all my attention on my own advanced math and science projects? What a dream come true!" Twilight exclaim griining about her dream school

"But there aren't any classrooms with other students. You'll be doing everything on your own."

"That is why it's called an "independent study program"."

"I just don't want you to miss out on anything. That's all. Being around other people isn't a bad thing. Sometimes it's how you learn the most about yourself."

While Twilight adored Cadance like a concern big sister and knew she was look out for her well being, but she knew she was rather wrong on that.

 _ **'I had been around so many people for so long at this school and the only thing I learned about myself was that I'm clumsy, awkward, and practically invisible by everybody else. The popular girls looked down upon me like I'm a abomination against fashion, which is ironic since we all wear the same uniforms, and the boys looked at me like I'm not as beautiful as the other girls. I don't want to be around people or feel like they'll judge me but at the same time I don't want to make the Dean feel bad or worry about me.'**_ Twilight thought

She rubbed her shoulder and nodded her head feeling uncertain as she spoke, "I guess."

"Meet me in Principal Cinch's office in a few minutes?" Cadance asked as Twilight nodded her head Cadence left and closed the door.

"What's she so worried about?" Twilight asked her dog, who was playing with one of his toys then turn his attetion to Twilight, "Everton is exactly what I need right now. It's not like I have anything left to learn at Crystal Prep."

She pet Spike on the head then walked out of the room and closed the door.  
She started made her way towards the principal's office.

She sigh sadly _**'seeing the same old hallways I always seen, with the same cold hearted students I knew and didn't have the courage to stand up to. Not that it would change anything anyway'**_ She thought as she suddeny sang

 _I've walked through all these halls before_

 _I've been in and out of every door, oh-whoa-oh_

 _There's nothin' in this school that I don't know_

As she walk ahead continue to still make her to the principal office, she was looked down upon by every student she passed.

 ** _Yep, nothing left to learn here.'_** She thought tracing her fingers across the glass cases which contained academic trophies with her name on them. **_'Science, math, spelling bees, everything that I accomplish here but still, none of these victories felt satisfying to me._** ' She thought to herself still singing

 _In every class, my grade's the best_

 _The highest score on every test_

 _I think that means it's time for me to go_

Twilight felt tired of feeling empty and alone. She knew there was something missing in her life, but didn't know what. Still, she knew one thing for certain...She wouldnt find it here in this school

 _I know there's more that's out there_

 _And I just haven't found it yet_

 _I know there's more that's out there_

 _Another me I haven't met_

 _This school is full of people_

 _But still I don't belong_

 _They only dream of winning_

 _Look at me like something's wrong_

 _Maybe I'm better off alone_

 _Will I find what I'm lookin' for_

 _If I just do it on my own?_

She walked up the stairs towards the principal's office, still yearning to find what she been searching for.

 _I know there's more that's out there_

 _Something to fill this hole inside_

 _I know there's more that's out there_

 _And I'm not afraid to try_

 _There's only so much this school can offer_

 _And I'm not saying that it's wrong_

 _But I know there's more that's out there_

 _'Cause I've been searching all along_

 _Beyond these rooms, beyond these walls_

 _So much to learn, I can't see it all_

 _There's somethin' out there callin' me_

 _And it's a mystery that I can't wait to see_

 _'Cause I know there's more that's out there_

 _Another place, another way_

 _And I know there's more that's out there_

 _And I'll find out someday!_

 _I'll find out someday..._

* * *

She finally made it to the principal's office.  
She opened the door and it made a creaking noise as she enter the room Inside the dark wood-paneled office, was a thick rug on the floor, several portrait of serious-looking poeple on the wall, and a chair which candence gesture to Twilight to sit dowm which she did.

The only light room had was two lanterns above the ceiling making the office more intemitated Infront of her was a desk and an another chair which was face away from Twilight sight was occupied by someone .

The door closed and Twilight saw a young man standing behind it which Twilight immediately recognize.

"Shining Armor? Why is my brother here?"

"As an alumni, Principal Cinch thought he could provide some unique perspective." Cadance explained.

"Perspective on what?"

"Why, the Friendship Games, of course." The chair finally turned around, revealing Principal Cinch.  
She was a very, very well put together middle aged woman with dark hair consisting of rather pale/dark shades of eggplant purple. Her skin was a pale blue and wore a typical principal-like outfit and perk earrings, along with a pair of spectacles resting on the bridge of her nose and had pale purple eyes. Her lips were full and blood red like blood. She stood up from her chair, towering over the young girl, making her quiver.

"You competed in the games, did you not, Shining Armor?"

Shining Armor slightly jolted blushing as he was distracted by Dean Cadance's beauty to almost not pay attention to Principal Cinch. Twlight always had known that her brother had an attraction toward Cadence and had tried helping him try to win her affection but it never work until Cadence reveal that she like him too Now they had been dating for quite awhile now

Shinning Armor cleared his throat before replying.

"I did."

"And you happen to recall who won?"

"Ha ha, Crystal Prep did. We always win." he said proudly.

"We always win." Cinch repeated to Twilight

"Why'd you ask to see me?" she asked.

Principal Cinch got up walked towards her trophy case

 _ **'No matter what the parents said, these victories are mine. These are my students and this is my school. So, it only made perfect sense that these are my victories.**_  
 _ **Everything at this school was mine, and mine alone.'**_ She thought to herself liking to be in control.

She grabbed on of the golden trophy her school had won for her.

"Twilight, I'll be honest. It doesn't matter to some whether or not Crystal Prep wins or loses. But, the important thing is we are expected to win because Crystal Prep has a reputation." she polish the trophy before placing the trophy back she towered over her student, "And it is that reputation...my reputation that is responsible for everything we have here. For everything you've done here. And you've done quite a lot, haven't you?"

"I dunno. I guess."

"Oh, don't be modest." Cinch replied with a smug smile on her face as she sat back down on her chair, "You're the best student this school has ever seen. What I can't understand is why my best student wouldn't want to compete."

"In the Friendship Games?"

Shinning Armor decided to spoke up trying to convice his baby sister, "Look, Twily, I know it's not really your thing, but representing the school is kind of a big deal. Plus, they could really use your help."

 ** _'Even though I'm not a student anymore, my time at Crystal Prep was one of the best years of my life but if the school lost, I would feel I let them all down'_** He thought tp himself hoping his sister would say yes without having to forcing her

"It seems Canterlot High is undergoing something of a renaissance." Principal Cinch took out a piece of paper from her desk and adjusted her glasses, "Test scores are up, grades, even athletics are on the rise. You see, they are developing somewhat of a reputation. This can not happen!"

 _ **'But I cant compete in the games. If I do I wouldn't be able or have time to do her research I mean while the whole school will go, I was hoping I wouldn't have to compete, but now I being ask to.**_

 _ **I still cant do.**_

 _ **I'm terrible at sports, and the games will included an athletics competition. The students here already hate me, and if I'm the reason we lost the games, They would make my life even more miserable then it is now'**_ she thought thinking how to get out of competing in the games

"Principal Cinch, I can't possibly participate in the games. My work here is very-"

"Ah, yes. Your work. Cadance, could you and Shining Armor find my contact sheet for the Everton Independent Study program?"

"Of course." Cadence said as Shinning Armor opened the door for her, both blushing ar each other as they walked out of the room to do what they were asked, leaving Twilight alone with the principal

Pricipal Cinch pull out a folder in front of her and Twilight

"I understand you've applied. You see, one of the advantages of having a reputation is a certain amount of influence in such things. So, let me offer you a deal." She said smiling coldly and sinister to twilight leaning forward to Twlight sliding the folder in front of her, Principal Cinch's smile growing more coldly, "In return for contributing your agile mind to these games, I will use my influence to guarantee your application is approved."

Twilight reached out to grab the folder, which contained her application papers but Cinch pulled them back towards herself.

"Though, I suppose I could also have it..denied. What do you think I should do?"

Twilight was shocked and had no idea what to do

 ** _'On hand if I compete to have enter in my dream school but I could make the school lose the game. But on the other hand, If I refuse, principal Cinch is basically threating to ** _revoke my application, What should I do? I don't know. ** _ ** _Someone please help me!_**_**_**_**

 ** _ ** _I don't want her to denied my chance of entering Everton just because of I don't want to compete'_** _**she thought then someone spoke to her in her thoughts

 _ **'Don't worry little one. Just Say just yes'**_ Twlight eyes almost widen when she heard another voice calling her. She tried to pinpoint them and tried to find them, but couldn't.

 ** _"Hello? who are you? And what do mean? She basically just threated me if I don't compete_** " She spoke to them in a panic tone as she figured out by the voice of this person was a woman.

The person chuckled warmly and place their hand on Twilight trying to calm her down in a motherly gesture, _**"There are serval people basically 7 people at Canterlot high that can help you. Mainly one person who can help, but you just to find them. Don't worry, they wont let you down. You'll just have to believe in them'**_ They spoke before disappearing

"Well Miss Sparkle what will it be?" Principal Cinch stare at her with cold eyes

Twlight look scared but sigh in defeat nodded her head

"Good choice Miss Sparkle" Principal Cinch said smiling gloating triumphantly _ **'Looks like Crystal Prep would win again. *Sigh* it so good to have so much authority'**_ she thought to herself loving that fact she could control her students

* * *

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **TBC******************

 **WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? WILL THE GIRLS FIND OUT WHO THE MYSTERIOUS GIRL IS? WHAT WILL Sunset be able to figure out a plan to keep magic away from the games? Will CHS win the games or lose again? Who was that mysterious voice in Twilight's head? How will the Rainbooms react of meeting human Twilight ?**

 ** ** ** **YOU ALL WONDERFUL BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE! THIS IS IT THE NEW CHAPTER OF THE STORY********

 **I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE THIS AND PLEASE R &R**

 **LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND TELL AND SHOW YOUR FRIENDS THIS STORY AND CHAPTERS**

 **BYE BRONIES AND PEGISISTER AND OF COURSE ZELDA FANS! ^_^ **  
 **PLEASE R &R******


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello people well it is a new chapter**

 **Sorry I haven't updated I went out of town to see my cousin's wedding**

 ** _ **AND NOW THE DISCLAIMER:  
** **I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY AND LEGEND OF ZELDA FRANCHISE, OR CHARACTERS. THAT RIGHTS FOR ZELDA GOT TO NINTENDO. THE RIGHTS FOR MY LITTLE PONY GO TO HASBRO. I ONLY OWN MY OCS**_**

* * *

 _ **PREVIOUSLY**_

 ** _"Ah, yes. Your work. Cadence, could you and Shining Armor find my contact sheet for the Everton Independent Study program?"_**

 ** _"Of course." Cadence said as Shinning Armor opened the door for her, both blushing at each other as they walked out of the room to do what they were asked, leaving Twilight alone with the principal_**

 ** _Principal Cinch pull out a folder in front of her and Twilight_**

 ** _"I understand you've applied. You see, one of the advantages of having a reputation is a certain amount of influence in such things. So, let me offer you a deal." She said smiling coldly and sinister to twilight leaning forward to Twilight sliding the folder in front of her, Principal Cinch's smile growing more coldly, "In return for contributing your agile mind to these games, I will use my influence to guarantee your application is approved."_**

 ** _Twilight reached out to grab the folder, which contained her application papers but Cinch pulled them back towards herself._**

 ** _"Though, I suppose I could also have it..denied. What do you think I should do?"_**

 ** _Twilight was shocked and had no idea what to do_**

 ** _'On hand if I compete to have enter in my dream school but I could make the school lose the game. But on the other hand, If I refuse, principal Cinch is basically threating to revoke my application, What should I do? I don't know. Someone please help me!_**

 ** _I don't want her to denied my chance of entering Everton just because of I don't want to compete' she thought then someone spoke to her in her thoughts_**

 ** _'Don't worry little one. Just Say just yes' Twilight eyes almost widen when she heard another voice calling her. She tried to pinpoint them and tried to find them, but couldn't._**

 ** _"Hello? who are you? And what do mean? She basically just threated me if I don't compete" She spoke to them in a panic tone as she figured out by the voice of this person was a woman._**

 ** _The person chuckled warmly and place their hand on Twilight trying to calm her down in a motherly gesture, "There are serval people basically 7 people at Canterlot high that can help you. Mainly one person who can help, but you just to find them. Don't worry, they wont let you down. You'll just have to believe in them' They spoke before disappearing_**

 ** _"Well Miss Sparkle what will it be?" Principal Cinch stare at her with cold eyes_**

 ** _Twilight look scared but sigh in defeat nodded her head_**

 ** _"Good choice Miss Sparkle" Principal Cinch said smiling gloating triumphantly 'Looks like Crystal Prep would win again. *Sigh* it so good to have so much authority' she thought to herself loving that fact she could control her students_**

 **And now the story began**

* * *

 **2 WEEKS LATER**

Canterlot High and Crystal has been preparing and training the students to compete in the games

The games had chosen twelve students to represent the school. The first six were Sunset Shimmer and her friends. The other six were Bon Bon, Lyra Heartstrings, Sanderwood, Micro Chips, Derpy and Flash Sentry.

Vira Ellie were also selected by their whole classmates to be their back-up contest in case one or two students were unable to compete. They as well have been training to prepare for the games and they help the other student to show their full suport for the team

Vira was in the apartment packing her thing for school when Farore spoke to her

 _ **'Princess there is someone at Crystal Prep who is in need of yours and the girls help'**_ this made Vira stop packing her things

 _ **'Really? are they in danger?'**_ She ask curiously in a concerned tone

 _ **'No but please be careful and be on the look out for them I fear that they been force to do something they don't want to do'**_ Farore warn her before disappearing

"Vira! are you ready? Sunset ask her waiting outside the open door, "Hey you ok? I been calling your name for 2 minutes Your not nervous about the competing in the games are you?" She ask concern about her girlfriend

Vira smile at Sunset, "No! I mean No Im fine just really looking forward about the games. I'm so excited that im nervous in a good way" She lied trying to convince Sunset

"Oh Ok. that good" Sunset said believing Vira. She look at the time in her phone ,"Come were going to be late" Vira finally pack her bag and walk out as Sunset locked that door

Sunset enterwine her hand with Vira as they walked together to the school

 _ **'I know I should've told Sunset the truth but I don't to make her worry. She already has too much on her plate with her trying to figure out the girl's able to 'pony up' and if i added this it will be too much'**_ Vira thought latching herself onto Sunset's arm

 _ **'No I'll be fine what can go wrong'**_ Vira thought...

* * *

 **MEANWHILE**

Twilight was pack her things in her room go for the Friendship games, She grabbed her jacket to put it in her bag, but Spike bit and pull hard at it growling

"Ugh! Come on, Spike! I was always gonna go to Canterlot High for the Friendship Games. Ich!" she explain to him getting back her jacket from him, "The only difference now is that I have to compete. Besides, it's not like Principal Cinch gave me much of a choice."

Spike whimpered sadly at the fact Principal Cinch threat Twilight.

Twilight petted his head and scratched his chin, "I know, Spike. I don't like it either. I probably won't be able to collect anywhere near as much data as I thought." she said sadly.

She picked up the rounded device and thought for a moment. Then she smiled and remember about the mysterious girl in her head telling her to go to the school

 _ **'If this woman telling to go to this school then maybe she is warning me about the mysterious events about Canterlot high, but at the same time who was that woman maybe I'll find her there'** _she thought to herself as an idea came to her mind

"But maybe I can still get some." she said smiling and tied a string around the object and hung it around her neck. She open the door, but she heard Spike let out a whimpered, "Oh Spike, I you know I wouldn't leave without you." she comfort the dog as she open her backpack and put the happy dog inside her backpack before zipping it up

"Just remember to be quiet. And try not to shed." she command her dog as picked up the backpack and let the room

* * *

 **10 MINUTES LATER, OUTSIDE OF CRYSTAL PREP**

Once she made it outside, Twilight spotted the two busses that would take the students to Canterlot High. But Twilight had no idea which bus to she was suspose to get on she notice Dean Cadence with a group of students waiting to get on the first bus

She walk toward the first buss to where Dean Cadance was as she was checking something on her clipboard.

"Dean Cadance, I'm not really sure where to go."

"One second, Twilight." Cadance said not paying attention on Twlight since she was too busy to check the second buss

"You could try the end of the line!" a girl saiding very sourly bitter toward Twilight. She had light yellow skin with freckles, strawberry pink hair and teal streaks tied into a ponytail. Her expression was angry as she narrowed her eyes at Twilight.

"What did you say?" Twilight asked turn her attention toward the girl while adjusting her glasses.

The girl who named is Sour Sweet, suddenly spoke in a fake sweet tone, "Just that someone smart as you should definitely go first."

"I-I didn't mean to. I was just asking."

Dean Cadance arrived just in time to save Twilight from embarrassing herself even more.

She smiling at the young girl, "This is the right bus, Twilight. Go ahead."

"But I didn't mean to cut in front."

"Ugh, well it's too late now." Sour Sweet said bitterly under her breath not caring if Twilight heard her or not, which she did.

The sad girl walked up the stairs and into the buss, only to be surprised when one of her classmates, A girl with amber eyes, several ear piercings, spiky blue indigo with vararious streaks in different shades of blue, and wore goggles on her head name Indigo Zap, started shouting; "Are we gonna win?!"

"I I don't know." Twilight said unsurely.

She shouted again at the nerdy girl, "Wrong answer! Try again! Are we gonna win?!"

"Um...I guess? I-It's just...I mean...I heard that CHS is doing well now. With their reputation. And, I mean, it's not better than ours, of course. But we can't let them do it, you know? Win, I mean? Right?" she said in timid tone

The other students rolled their eyes thinking the same thing 'This girl was the least competitive among all of them, why would the principal want her to be a part of their team?' all of them thinking the same thing even some who the human version of Trenderhoof and Suri Pomel.

"You're gonna hafta take a seat!" said the bus driver told her as she was holding up the line

Twilight walked down the buss, looking for a place to sit, but every student slid to the empty seat, not wanting her to join them.

'Not that I could blame them.' Twilight thought as she tried to take a seat next to Suri, but she placed her bag on the empty seat.  
She finally found a spot on the far back, on the opposite side of the seat there was another student She had light purple skin, snowy mint hair, plum colored eyes, and a pair of glasses.

Her hair was styled into an unique way. Her two long ponytails stuck out from the back of her head with a somewhat bun tracing on the back of her head from a willow's peak.

Twilight smiled politely at her.

"Hi, Sugarcoat." Twilight greet her with polite smile

"That was a really bad speech." the girl said, rather bluntly, "You should consider not speaking in public."

'I should have expected that. Sugarcoat was the most brutal honset student at Crystal Prep' She thought to herself as the engine of the bus started and it began its journey towards the rivaling school.

Twilight unzipped her backpack and smiled at her only friend, "Well, Spike, at least I've got you with me."

The poor puppy smile but whimper turning it attention to the girl next to Twilight who was banging her head listening to the rock heavy metal music from her headphones.

She had strawberry pink skin, green with yellow streak hair, amber color eyes with blue eyeshadow. This was Lemon Zest, also known as the rocker and most energetic student at Crystal Prep. But she was mainly happy if it involved listening to only her own music.

She was probably the only one who wasnt mean to Twilight but that only because she always listening to her headphones to pay attention to Twilight

"Dude, you have gotta hear this!" She shouted turning her to Twilight and placing her headphones onto Twilight's head. The poor girl close one eye as her teeth vibrated and she wince as the sound of the loud music enter her ear

 **'How could anybody listen to this and not go deaf?'** Twilight thought to herself trying to survive the bus ride to Canterlot High

* * *

 **MEANWHILE AFTER SUNSET AND VIRA ARIVI AT CANTERLOT HIGH:**

Vira and Sunset met with other girls at school. They all decide to meet at the music room during their free period while the they wait for the students at Crystal Prep get here

Sunset and the others just finish praticing playing their band music. Their pony up tansformation disappear as soon as they finish After they finish playing they transform back to their normal selves.

"I hope the Friendship Games have a music competition, because we would totally rock it!," Rainbow says with pride and excitement as she she strums her guitar.

"Uh Rainbow, you do know were suspose to keep our magic out of the Friendship games, remember?" Vira said reminding Rainbow the promise they made to Vice Principal Luna

"She right Rainbow " Sunset agreeing to Vira

Vira was sitting on top of the piano petting Navi trying to figure out what Farore was telling earlier

Ellie was sitting near Vira in the chair listen to the conversation

Rainbow simply scoffs because she remember what Vice Principal Luna says.

Then Rarity says while putting on her make up, "Easier said than done, darling. I'm sure in Equestria or in Hyrule, magic does whatever you want. But "

"This isn't Equestria or Hyrule." Sunset finishes Rarity's sentence feeling annoyed and lost.

Applejack goes over to Sunset hoping to help her.

jThen she says, "Well, when it comes to magic, I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"Yeah Babe We all believe in you and we know you come through in figuring out something" Vira said hoping down the piano to console Sunset

"And while Sunset works on keeping the magic out of the games, I've been working on what to put in!"Rarity replies giggle happily.

Applejack turns to Rarity with a suspicious look and asks, "Rarity, what'd you go an' do?"

Then Rarity bring out different clothes lines for many different kind of sports and activities, "Well, I had a little time on my hands, and since we don't know what the Friendship Games' events are, I made a few options for uniforms!"

"You really didn't have to do that." Rainbow says feeling uncomfortable.

"I know." Rarity says happily.

"No. You really didn't have to." Applejack adds feeling confused.

"I know!" Rarity she giggles.

She look over to Vira and Ellie with her face lit up like a christmas tree

"Dont you two worry I also made outfits for you as well" Rarity said with giggling making Vira and Ellie worried and scared

 _ **'What we got ourselves into?'** _Vira and Ellie thought in unison

* * *

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **TBC******************

 **WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? WILL THE GIRLS FIND OUT WHO THE MYSTERIOUS GIRL IS? WHAT WILL Sunset be able to figure out a plan to keep magic away from the games? Will CHS win the games or lose again? Who was that mysterious voice in Twilight's head? How will the Rainbooms react of meeting human Twilight ?**

 ** ** ** **YOU ALL WONDERFUL BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE! THIS IS IT THE NEW CHAPTER OF THE STORY********

 **I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE THIS AND PLEASE R &R**

 **LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND TELL AND SHOW YOUR FRIENDS THIS STORY AND CHAPTERS**

 **BYE BRONIES AND PEGISISTER AND OF COURSE ZELDA FANS! ^_^ **  
 **PLEASE R &R******


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello people well it is a new chapter**

 ** _ **AND NOW THE DISCLAIMER:  
** **I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY AND LEGEND OF ZELDA FRANCHISE, OR CHARACTERS. THAT RIGHTS FOR ZELDA GOT TO NINTENDO. THE RIGHTS FOR MY LITTLE PONY GO TO HASBRO. I ONLY OWN MY OCS**_**

* * *

 _ **PREVIOUSLY**_

 _ **MEANWHILE AFTER SUNSET AND VIRA ARIVI AT CANTERLOT HIGH:**_

 _ **Vira and Sunset met with other girls at school. They all decide to meet at the music room during their free period while the they wait for the students at Crystal Prep get here**_

 _ **Sunset and the others just finish practicing playing their band music. Their pony up transformation disappear as soon as they finish After they finish playing they transform back to their normal selves.**_

 _ **"I hope the Friendship Games have a music competition, because we would totally rock it!," Rainbow says with pride and excitement as she strums her guitar.**_

 _ **"Uh Rainbow, you do know were suppose to keep our magic out of the Friendship games, remember?" Vira said reminding Rainbow the promise they made to Vice Principal Luna**_

 _ **"She right Rainbow " Sunset agreeing to Vira**_

 _ **Vira was sitting on top of the piano petting Navi trying to figure out what Farore was telling earlier**_

 _ **Ellie was sitting near Vira in the chair listen to the conversation**_

 _ **Rainbow simply scoffs because she remember what Vice Principal Luna says.**_

 _ **Then Rarity says while putting on her make up, "Easier said than done, darling. I'm sure in Equestria or in Hyrule, magic does whatever you want. But..."**_

 _ **"This isn't Equestria or Hyrule." Sunset finishes Rarity's sentence feeling annoyed and lost.**_

 _ **Applejack goes over to Sunset hoping to help her, _ **"Well, when it comes to magic, I'm sure you'll figure it out." She said**_**_

 _ **"Yeah Babe We all believe in you and we know you come through in figuring out something" Vira said hoping down the piano to console Sunset**_

 _ **"And while Sunset works on keeping the magic out of the games, I've been working on what to put in!"Rarity replies giggle happily.**_

 _ **Applejack turns to Rarity with a suspicious look and asks, "Rarity, what'd you go an' do?"**_

 _ **Then Rarity bring out different clothes lines for many different kind of sports and activities, "Well, I had a little time on my hands, and since we don't know what the Friendship Games' events are, I made a few options for uniforms!"**_

 _ **"You really didn't have to do that." Rainbow says feeling uncomfortable.**_

 _ **"I know." Rarity says happily.**_

 _ **"No. You really didn't have to." Applejack adds feeling confused.**_

 _ **"I know!" Rarity she giggles.**_

 _ **She look over to Vira and Ellie with her face lit up like a christmas tree**_

 _ **"Dont you two worry I also made outfits for you as well" Rarity said with giggling making Vira and Ellie worried and scared**_

 _ **'What we got ourselves into?' Vira and Ellie thought in unison**_

 **And now the story began**

* * *

 **MEANWHILE OUTSIDE CANTERLOT HIGH**

Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna were outside the school greeting the student and Principal Cinch as they exite the bus Her eyes narrowed in disgust at the school.

 _ **'Clearly, nothing had changed since the last time I was here. It still looked as bright and sunny as ever.'**_ she thought to herself

She saw some of her student warmly greeted Celesita and her sister as she did as well

 _ **'how can these students show respected to someone who isn't practically strict with her students. This is why they always lose these games she never will bring the best in her students if she is too nice to them'**_ she thought to herself feeling jealous at Celestia sunny exposition and she used to be like Celestia, but that was a long time ago.

Working as a pricipal for that long made her realize that she cant be that naive, foolish child anymore.

Principal Celestia smiled at the woman, and greeted her "It's good to see you again, Principal Cinch."

"Yes, it is." the woman replied, her voice was just as cold as ever but no matter how cold she sound, Celestia still greeted her with kindness

"Well, we are certainly looking froward for the games to begin. Vice Principal Luna can help your students get settled if you'd like me to show you around. There have been quite a few changes since your last visit."

"Oh, yes, Principal Celestia. I'm sure that would be fascinating. Hm."

While the two principals were talking with each other, Luna and Cadence greeted one another in a friendly hug.

"Oh, it's always such a pleasure to see you, Dean Cadance." She smile then drop her smile, "Even if it means another defeat." she said in a sad tone.

"Thank you, Vice Principal Luna, but I hear it's not going to be so easy this time." Dean Cadence said smiling and walking with Luna dismissing what Luna just said. She didnt care as much as Principal Cinch is about winning the Friendship.

Twilight poked her head out from the buss, seeing the school for herself. _ **'This was it, this is my chance to collect the data I needed to get'** _She excitedly thought making her way out but before she could, she knocked down by Indigo Zap, who came running straight out.

"Comin' through!" she yelled making Twilight fell backwards into another student, Sunny Flare.

Sunny had a pale aquamarine blue skin, her short hair was a pale purple with pale pink streaks, and rose colored eyes.

"Seriously?" She sneered irritated at the girl with glasses.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to." Twilight nervously fiddled with the loose strands of her hair trying to apologize to Sunny but she just got up and walked away, not bothering to listen to Twilight

Twilight groaned standing up but then only to get in Sour Sweet's way, "Oh, sorry. Why don't you go ahead?"

Sour Sweet give Twilight a puppy eye face, "You are such a sweetie!" She said in a fake sweet tone, "I am watching you!" she said very sourly toward her, keeping an eye on Twilight like a hawk as she walk away.

Lemon Zest walked out unaware that she almost bump into Twilight since she has her loud music

Sugarcoat walk out behind Lemon Zest turn her attention to Twilight, "You are kinda being a doormat right now." she bluntly said to Twilight after witnessing what happen with Sunny flare and her.  
Sugarcoat went to with the rest of other students waiting in line

Twlight almost sigh walking toward the other students but then the device around her neck started glowing and beeping making a beeping noise. She look at it and notice it the engergy is coming inside the school as a moving star-like symbol was directing her towards it

Twilight smiled _**'The energy was coming from inside, no doubt.**_ ' She thought to herself and look over to make sure one saw her Once the coast was clear, she quietly snuck away from her classmates and headed up towards the stairs of the school, not taking her eyes off of the device she held, keeping her full attention on the device to see where the engergy is coming from

She walk up the stairs of the building. As she walk up the entrance of the school, She pass two students who are Lyra and Bon Bon. They spotted Twilight thinking it the same girl from the fall formal and the battle of the band

Bon Bon waved, "Hi, Twilight." she greeted. But Twilight did not hear her and continued her way into the school. Lyra and Bon Bon looked at one another in confusion. _'Why didn't Twilight say hello?'_ They thought in unison but they just shrug and went on their way

Once she walk inside, Twilight still having her eyes onto the device, but she was suddenly caught off guard when a student which is a girl with green hair pass by her wave at her "Hey, Twilight!" she said greeting her

Twlight turned around to the girl _ **'That was weird, it look like she knew me'** _Twilight thought but she still kept on walking continuing her research

Probably mistook her for somebody else who shares the same name as her?  
But then she suddenly started to notice multiple students from different cliques greeting her as if they knew her as well

"Hi, Twilight."

"Hi, Twilight."

"Hey, you, lookin' good."

This was becoming stranger and stranger. "Um, hi." she said feeling confused _**'How do they knew me? These guys are probably the most friendliest people ever than the students at Crystal Prep'**_ She thought as she kept receiving more hellos as she continued to walk. She was so distracted by the students greeting that she nearly forgot about the energy source.

"Hey, what's happenin'?"

"Really nice to see you."

"Twilight, how ya doin'?"

"Twilight, yo!"

"Hi. Hello. Um, good." She said turn her attent to the girl passing her overwhelmed by everyone greeting her like they all knew her

She was unware of what was infront of her as she accidently bump into a person _**'Twilight you stupid clumsy girl'**_ Twilight thought scolding herself as her glasses fell off her face and landed on the floor Flash Sentry who was the person she had bumped into recognized her

"Twilight? I almost didn't recognize you." Flash said smiling and helping her up, but she couldn't thank him properly since she couldn't really see him clearly without her glasses. He looked down and noticed the pair on the floor which confused him

"When did you start wearin' glasses?" he asked.

"Um, like, since forever." Twilight replied, still uncertain about what's going on.

"Oh, so how long are you here for?" the boy asked while picking up her glasses.

"Just for the Friendship Games."

"Right, of course. We'll totally win with you here. Man Vira is gonna be so happy to know your here" he gently placed her glasses back on her face which made her vison clear up to finally see Flash smiling at her

"who's Vira?"

"Vira? You know, your best friend you met her on her first day of school?" Flash ask confusedly at Twilight thinking she forgot

Twilight kept staring at him until she notice her device beeping and glowing as it direct to the strange energy

"Uh, I gotta go" Twilight said leaving quickly

"Um, Okay? Bye" He said then sighing as he face palmed himself in disappointment. He felt someone patting his back he look up to see Derpy who was trying to cheer him up

* * *

 **MEANWHILE BACK IN THE MUSIC ROOM**

Rarity was going back and forth, putting on the finishing touches on each of the girls' uniforms.  
Rainbow Dash was wearing somewhat of a london police uniform, Fluttershy was in some hockey gear, Pinkie Pie wore a cowgirl-like outfit (for some reason) and Sunset Shimmer wore some kind of mechanics full body suite and a wielding mask.

Rarity adjusted Applejack red jersey.

"Uh, Rarity, these outfits are great, but why would you put so much time and effort into clothes not all of us might even wear? You're gonna exhaust yourself before the games even start."

"Applejack's is Right Rares. You might want to take it easy with all of this" Vira said trying to Rarity to stop jesturing everyone sport uniform

Ellie was dressed in a basketball uniform

While Vira was in a cheerleader uniform. Rarity thought since Vira has an natural way of getting everyone spirits, she should be in the cheerleader outfit

Though the fact that Vira was the only looking really adorable in her outfit, Sunset was the only one who didnt like Vira wearing that. In fact, she almost looked mad at the fact the outfit look too revealing, and it took Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Ellie to hold Sunset back from tearing Rarity up to pieces until Vira manage to calm her down

Sunset grabbed her jacket and wrapped it around Vira covering her

 _ **'It not the fact I don't want her to be in this uniform, I do. she looks really good in this but I don't want any boys from either Crystal Prep or this school to get any ideas...but even the boys from this school know not flirt with my girl or they will deal with Flash me and the others'**_ Sunset thought as they all look at Rarity

"Oh, pff. Kch. Fff Ts! Don't be silly, darlings! Putting effort into clothes is what I live for, and spending time with my friends fills me with energy!" she said waving her hand dimissivly at Applejack and Vira then her body started glowing brightly as her pony ears appeared on her head, followed by a long hair/tail extension as she stroked one final pose.

The girls gazed in amazement at the transformation

"And magic, too, I guess." Sunset Shimmer said before shielding her face from the brightness with the welding mask.

The device continued beeping as the corners kept on moving like a compass with a single purple glow as it directed Twilight to where the energy was coming from Suddenly, the single glow causing the capsule to open up, its insides glowing a bright purple. Twilight was fascinated by this reaction. The energy must be more powerful than she thought for her device to suddenly react like it.

Inside the rehearsal room, Rarity was feeling strange like something was draining her energy but she didnt what as her energy suddenly being phased through the creak between the doors and leaving the room.

Twilight saw some kind of strange purple ghost-like substance suddenly appear before her before getting absorbed into her device. A glowing spear appeared within it.

Vira sense someting was going on until Farore spoke to _**'Princess I sense Rarity's magic being drained away and i think you can sense it too'**_ Farore warned her

Vira eyes widen at what Farore just said, _**'Farore should we be concern or worried about it? do you sense a person who is draining Rarity's magic'**_ Vira ask her

 _ **'Well Yes and no. I don't sense an evil aura but strangely there someone who has the same aura as pri-**_ ' Farore was cut off as Vira suddenly hold her head in pain as almost fell over. She feeling a bit of her magic being drain

At the same time, Rarity slowly floated down as her posture was poor, her eyes look tired, and her pony features disappeared.

"Actually, Applejack, now that you mention it, I suppose I could use a tiny break." the poor girl fainted and Applejack caught her, gently placing her down on the floor.

"I told you." Applejack said as the same time, Sunset sense something was wrong with Vira. and went over to her worried about Vira

"Hey Vira, What wrong? You ok?" Sunset asked entering her protective girlfriend mode and Navi went over to them worried about her friend

"Yeah Im fine" Vira said smiling gently feeling a bit better

But princess-" Navi was cut off by Vira who scoop her and nuzzle her

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I think we should be more worried about Rarity than me" Vira said srcatching Navi's neck making the bird let out a a sigh in relief deciding to let it slide for now

Then everyone turn their heads toward the door as it open Everyone was stunned to see Twilight entering the room

"Twilight?!" everyone shouted in shock and excitement

Vira smiled ran over and excitedly wrapped her arms around the girl and lifted the poor girl

Twilight let out a surprise squeak and stood there akwardly

 _ **'Who this girl and why is she hugging like she knows'** _Twilight thought wondering how these girls know her

 _ **'Princess this isn't the Twilight we know from Equestria'** _Farore said almost weakly

 _ **'Farore is something wrong? you almost sound like your pain and distance. And do you mea-'**_

 _ **'I'm fine Princess but Look again at this girl and you'll know what I mean'** _she instructed cutting Vira off before disappearing

Vira look at her and notice the new figures of Twilight

that when it hit her _**'This isn't my best friend Twilight. Twilight would have give us a heads up if she ever visit us'**_ She thought she let go of Twilight then she apologize as the other girls then surround them

"Uh, yes?" Twilight greeted with uncertainty. Yet another group of students who knew who she was.

"Well, I'll be." said Applejack, "You found a way here after all." she swung an arm around her and the other girls circled around her.

Vira walk over to Ellie

 _'Ellie I need to tell you and Navi something'_ Vira whisper to her and Navi. She pulled Ellie away from everyone from hearing range

 _'What is it?'_ Ellie whisper back Navi sat on Ellie's shoulder

 _'She isn't the Twilight we met back months ago'_ Vira said quietly making Ellie and Navi's eyes widen as she look at Twilight to see that Vira was right

 _'Yeah exactly now that you know, Navi remember, don't talk just act like a bird and don't talk about Hyrule'_ Vira quietly said making those two nodded then they went to the other

Rarity cringed at Twilight's appearance, "Darling, those glasses. What are you wearing? It's so severe."

"My uniform?"

"Your uniform for what?" Fluttershy asked.

"For Crystal Prep. But why does everyone at this school know who I am?"

"Did you just say "Crystal Prep"?" Rainbow asked, getting more and more confused by all of this.

Vira then quietly gasp _**'I knew she wasn't the Twilight we met months ago, but She must be the Twilight from this world. I wonder if she is the person Farore told me about'**_ she thought to herself

Everyone except Twilight look at each all thinking the same thing _**'This didn't seem much like the Twilight we know.'**_

Twilight's backpack open up and Spike came out barking.

"Spike!" Everyone said excitedly recognizing him as well

"You know my dog's name, too?" Twilight said with a gasp.

Navi started to tweet getting Spike's attention

Spike sniff the bird then chase Navi around wagging his tail ready to play with the bird

Navi then flew up away from Spike and landed on Twilight's shoulder Spike growled at the bird not knowing if it will attack his friend.

Navi spoke to him in her bird language and told him she was a friend. Spike immediately calmed down

Twilight stare at the bird in they eye

Then Navi ruffle herself which made her super fluffy and rub herself against Twilight neck and cheek making her giggle as Navi was tickling her with her feathers Twilight scratch the bird around the head and neck

Everyone "aww" at the sight

"Navi, you silly bird come back here" Vira said as Navi flew back to Vira and nuzzle her neck

Vira chuckle at the bird pet her chest and head

Twilight smile, "Guess I'm not the only one to smug her pet into school." said Twilight, which confuse the Rainbooms even more.

"Don't you recognize Navi?" Fluttershy asked.

"Navi?"

Seeing how uncomrtable and awkward this girl was feeling, Vira cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.  
"I have to apologize for everyone behavior. You remind us of a friend and look like a dear friend of ours. We're so sorry for the misunderstanding, Rights girls?." She said smiling while giving the rainbooms a look

The Rainboom look at her confuse but then her words hit them Now they knew that is this girls was not their Twilight Sparkle, but her counterpart from the human world.

They all nodded and apology to Twilght

"Oh um ok Apology accepted I guess" Twilight said nervously

Then all the girls heard Celestia's voice as she was in their eye sight.  
They saw her with a older woman as they stop by the room

"And our music program has especially taken off." Celestia explained, only to gasp once she saw Twilight, "Twilight?"

Twilight rolled her eyes in exhaustion, "This is getting ridiculous!"

"I know the feeling." Ellie said sheeplish rubbing her head while Vira smile uncomfortably

Spike quickly jump back into Twilight's bag without Cinch seeing

"I must apologize for the curiosity of my prized student." said Principal Cinch, placing a hand on Twilight's shoulder, subtly showcasing this girl was her property. She was wearing the Crystal Prep uniform, which proved that much.

"Your student?" Celestia asked in disbelief, and confusion.

"The smart ones are always curious. I'll return her to check in with the rest of her classmates."

"Principal Celestia who is this woman" Vira ask her leaning toward Celestia

"That's Cinch, the Pricipal who runs the Crystal Prep" She explain still confuse of seeing Twilight

The cold hearted principal led the shy girl away, leaving Celestia stunned, "I didn't know Twilight had a twin sister."

"She doesn't!" Pinkie Pie said, "That Twilight is obviously the Twilight from this world since it couldn't possibly be the Twilight from the pony world since the Twilight from the pony world doesn't go to Crystal Prep or wear glasses."

Celestia still even more confuse was about to opened her mouth to say something, but quickly realized that really didnt want to know, "Nevermind." she said as she left.

Once she was gone, the girl all turned to their Ellie and Vira, "So, y'all want to explain to us how in the world y'all knew that Twilight was from this world?" Applejack asked, still very shocked.

Vira sigh "When I hugged her, Farore warn me about her being the Twilight from this world. So I told Ellie and Navi so they woulnd blow our secret to her"

"Ooooh" The rainbooms said understanding why Ellie Vira, and Navi were acting weird

"Well we should pack up our stuff and head over to welcome the Crystal Prep students " Sunset said as everyone put their instruments back They change into their clothes and head out

Vira loop her arm around Sunset _**'But there is still one thing I find strange, the minute we meet the human Twilight, Rarity's magic was drained. I don't what going on or if Twilight is involved, but I'm gonna find out'**_ She thought to herself

* * *

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **TBC******************

 **WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? ? WHAT WILL Sunset be able to figure out a plan to keep magic away from the games? Will CHS win the games or lose again? How will the Rainbooms deal with Twilight human counter part being playing against them? why did Farore sounded weak when she was talking to Vira? Will Vira tell the others about her opinion or her senses about the strangeness of their magic?**

 ** ** ** **YOU ALL WONDERFUL BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE! THIS IS IT THE NEW CHAPTER OF THE STORY********

 **I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE THIS AND PLEASE R &R**

 **LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND TELL AND SHOW YOUR FRIENDS THIS STORY AND CHAPTERS**

 **BYE BRONIES AND PEGISISTER AND OF COURSE ZELDA FANS! ^_^ **  
 **PLEASE R &R******


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello people well it is a new chapter**

 ** _ **AND NOW THE DISCLAIMER:  
** **I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY AND LEGEND OF ZELDA FRANCHISE, OR CHARACTERS. THAT RIGHTS FOR ZELDA GOT TO NINTENDO. THE RIGHTS FOR MY LITTLE PONY GO TO HASBRO. I ONLY OWN MY OCS**_**

* * *

 _ **PREVIOUSLY**_

 _ **Vira look at her and notice the new figures of Twilight**_

 _ **that when it hit her 'This isn't my best friend Twilight. Twilight would have give us a heads up if she ever visit us' She thought she let go of Twilight then she apologize as the other girls then surround them**_

 _ **"Uh, yes?" Twilight greeted with uncertainty. Yet another group of students who knew who she was.**_

 _ **"Well, I'll be." said Applejack, "You found a way here after all." she swung an arm around her and the other girls circled around her.**_

 _ **Vira walk over to Ellie**_

 _ **'Ellie I need to tell you and Navi something' Vira whisper to her and Navi. She pulled Ellie away from everyone from hearing range**_

 _ **'What is it?' Ellie whisper back Navi sat on Ellie's shoulder**_

 _ **'She isn't the Twilight we met back months ago' Vira said quietly making Ellie and Navi's eyes widen as she look at Twilight to see that Vira was right**_

 _ **'Yeah exactly now that you know, Navi remember, don't talk just act like a bird and don't talk about Hyrule' Vira quietly said making those two nodded then they went to the other**_

 _ **Rarity cringed at Twilight's appearance, "Darling, those glasses. What are you wearing? It's so severe."**_

 _ **"My uniform?"**_

 _ **"Your uniform for what?" Fluttershy asked.**_

 _ **"For Crystal Prep. But why does everyone at this school know who I am?"**_

 _ **"Did you just say "Crystal Prep"?" Rainbow asked, getting more and more confused by all of this.**_

 _ **Vira then quietly gasp 'I knew she wasn't the Twilight we met months ago, but She must be the Twilight from this world. I wonder if she is the person Farore told me about' she thought to herself**_

 _ **Everyone except Twilight look at each all thinking the same thing 'This didn't seem much like the Twilight we know.'**_

 _ **Twilight's backpack open up and Spike came out barking.**_

 _ **"Spike!" Everyone said excitedly recognizing him as well**_

 _ **"You know my dog's name, too?" Twilight said with a gasp.**_

 _ **Navi started to tweet getting Spike's attention**_

 _ **Spike sniff the bird then chase Navi around wagging his tail ready to play with the bird**_

 _ **Navi then flew up away from Spike and landed on Twilight's shoulder Spike growled at the bird not knowing if it will attack his friend.**_

 _ **Navi spoke to him in her bird language and told him she was a friend. Spike immediately calmed down**_

 _ **Twilight stare at the bird in they eye**_

 _ **Then Navi ruffle herself which made her super fluffy and rub herself against Twilight neck and cheek making her giggle as Navi was tickling her with her feathers Twilight scratch the bird around the head and neck**_

 _ **Everyone "aww" at the sight**_

 _ **"Navi, you silly bird come back here" Vira said as Navi flew back to Vira and nuzzle her neck**_

 _ **Vira chuckle at the bird pet her chest and head**_

 _ **Twilight smile, "Guess I'm not the only one to smug her pet into school." said Twilight, which confuse the Rainbooms even more.**_

 _ **"Don't you recognize Navi?" Fluttershy asked.**_

 _ **"Navi?"**_

 _ **Seeing how uncomrtable and awkward this girl was feeling, Vira cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.**_  
 _ **"I have to apologize for everyone behavior. You remind us of a friend and look like a dear friend of ours. We're so sorry for the misunderstanding, Rights girls?." She said smiling while giving the rainbooms a look**_

 _ **The Rainboom look at her confuse but then her words hit them Now they knew that is this girls was not their Twilight Sparkle, but her counterpart from the human world.**_

 _ **They all nodded and apology to Twilght**_

 _ **"Oh um ok Apology accepted I guess" Twilight said nervously**_

 _ **Then all the girls heard Celestia's voice as she was in their eye sight.**_  
 _ **They saw her with a older woman as they stop by the room**_

 _ **"And our music program has especially taken off." Celestia explained, only to gasp once she saw Twilight, "Twilight?"**_

 _ **Twilight rolled her eyes in exhaustion, "This is getting ridiculous!"**_

 _ **"I know the feeling." Ellie said sheeplish rubbing her head while Vira smile uncomfortably**_

 _ **Spike quickly jump back into Twilight's bag without Cinch seeing**_

 _ **"I must apologize for the curiosity of my prized student." said Principal Cinch, placing a hand on Twilight's shoulder, subtly showcasing this girl was her property. She was wearing the Crystal Prep uniform, which proved that much.**_

 _ **"Your student?" Celestia asked in disbelief, and confusion.**_

 _ **"The smart ones are always curious. I'll return her to check in with the rest of her classmates."**_

 _ **"Principal Celestia who is this woman" Vira ask her leaning toward Celestia**_

 _ **"That's Cinch, the Pricipal who runs the Crystal Prep" She explain still confuse of seeing Twilight**_

 _ **The cold hearted principal led the shy girl away, leaving Celestia stunned, "I didn't know Twilight had a twin sister."**_

 _ **"She doesn't!" Pinkie Pie said, "That Twilight is obviously the Twilight from this world since it couldn't possibly be the Twilight from the pony world since the Twilight from the pony world doesn't go to Crystal Prep or wear glasses."**_

 _ **Celestia still even more confuse was about to opened her mouth to say something, but quickly realized that really didnt want to know, "Nevermind." she said as she left.**_

 _ **Once she was gone, the girl all turned to their Ellie and Vira, "So, y'all want to explain to us how in the world y'all knew that Twilight was from this world?" Applejack asked, still very shocked.**_

 _ **Vira sigh "When I hugged her, Farore warn me about her being the Twilight from this world. So I told Ellie and Navi so they woulnd blow our secret to her"**_

 _ **"Ooooh" The rainbooms said understanding why Ellie Vira, and Navi were acting weird**_

 _ **"Well we should pack up our stuff and head over to welcome the Crystal Prep students " Sunset said as everyone put their instruments back They change into their clothes and head out**_

 _ **Vira loop her arm around Sunset 'But there is still one thing I find strange, the minute we meet the human Twilight, Rarity's magic was drained. I don't what going on or if Twilight is involved, but I'm gonna find out' She thought to herself**_

 **And now the story began**

* * *

 **MEANWHILE OUTSIDE THE SCHOOL**

i'm sorry, Principal Cinch, I was just following these strange Readings." Twilight said explaining to Principal Cinch why she wandered off, "Actually, they lead me to those girls and-"

"Twilight" Principal exclaim cutting her off, "What you do in your free time is of little interest to me, but while your here, I- all of of Crystal Prep, in fact- Require your complete focus" she explain putting her finger on Twilight's chin then began to Walk away but Twilight stop her

"But why does everyone at this school seem to know me?" Twilight ask her

Principal Cinch turn around to answer her question, "Perhaps they're trying to confuse you. Perhaps they're trying to lure you away" She suggest

"It didnt feel like anyone was trying to lure me" Twilight said still confuse about everyone being so friendly toward her

 ** _'Especially those girls I met at the music Room'_** she thought to herself

"I dont know what theyre playing at, but i guarantee, it isnt going to help us win" Cinch said then direct Twilight to go where the other students are which Twilight did

* * *

 **MEANWHILE WITH THE RAINBOOMS, ELLIE, VIRA, AND NAVI**

I cant believe our world's Twilight goes to Crystal Prep" Rarity said still in disbelief as everyone was walking the hallway

"Youre saying that Twilight's gonna play against us?" she'd never do that" Rainbow replied

"Our Twilight wouldn't" Fluttershy said

"Our Twilight is a princess in Equestria and an Expert in friendship magic! And if she was here, we would've already figure out why magic is randomly popping up during pep rallies and costumes changes" she snapped and let go of Vira arm, but stop when she saw her friends and her girlfriend's concerned facial expression

Sunset let out a sigh kicking herself for lashing out at her friends and Vira, "sorry. I'm just frustrated that I havent heard back from her"

Vira grabbed her hand and smile, "honey, I know your feeling frustrated and trust me, we're all are feeling that too, but remember she also a princess back home. She probably has important things to do that require her attention"

"Vira is right Darling. We can't always expected her to just drop everything and pop through the portal whenever we need help." Rarity said agree with Vira, "Especially if it's to deal with something as minor as a few random pony ups"

"But they arent minor! Magic came into this world when I stole Twilight's crown. It's taken a lot for me to earn everyone's trust. If we have to foreit the games because I can't find a way to keep it under control" Sunset stated feeling very stress and lean against the lockers

Ellie put her hands on Sunset shoulder "I know your feeling like you should do this on you own. but you dont have to. Remember you have us and we can figure this out together" She said trying to cheer her up

"Ellie's right, sugarcube. Besides, let's not forget you're the one who help us understand what was going on with the sirens, Remember?" Applejack said reminding Sunset about the battle of the bands

"I guess, but Twilight was the one who really helped us figure out what we needed to defeat them" Sunset replied

"But dont you remember, darling? What we needed to defeat them, was you" Rarity said tucking a loose strand of Sunset's hair behind her ear

Vira put her hand on Sunset's shoulder which made Sunset look at her, "And Sunset remember because of you, you save me from marrying Aiden"

Vira smile lovingly at her making Sunset sigh and smiling sightly back at her, "Alight"

The rest of the Rainboom, Vira, Ellie, and Navi cheered

"Alright c'mon, Guys. Let's see if we can find any info about the events and come up with a a strategy," Rainbow proposed as all the Rainboom, Ellie, and Navi followed her except for Vira and Sunset, "You two coming?" Rainbow ask

"We'll catch up with you guys in a bit" Vira said as she follow Sunset

* * *

 **WITH SUNSET AND VIRA**

Vira and Sunset step outside the school building

Sunset had her book and open it to see if she recieve anything from Twilight

Sunset sigh, "Still no reply" she said then look at the statue then an idea came to her

Vira look at her "Oh no you have your idea face on, what your plan?" Vira ask

"Well, seeing that Twilight havent been responding to my message, I'm gonna go through the portal and try to get in touch with there" Sunset explain walking toward the statue

"Wait, if your going back to Equestria, then can I come with you?" Vira ask

I dont know Vira it could be a bad ide-"

"Sunset remember? I'm not from your world. So, your world doesn't have a pony version of me, so it fine. come on please?" Vira stated cutting her off and gave her a puppy eyes expression

Sunset tried to look away but it was no use, "Alright, Alright you can come with, but stay close to me" she said as both made their way toward the statue

Meanwhile at the same time, Twilight device began to pick some more bizarre energy. Twilight started to follow the readings which led her to the other side of the statue. Then the device open up

Sunset look over to Vira "Ready?" she ask

Vira nodded and put her hand out to go through the portal, but then she felt something draining her magic

she started panicking and tried to pull her hand away, but it didnt work

"Sunset something wrong. help me! My hand is stuck" She gasped

Sunset feeling concern and scared for Vira grabbed her wrist and tried pull, but she accidently put her other hand on the portal and started to feel her magic being drained

"Ugh Let go" Sunset shouted as both tried to pull away from the portal, but nothing was happening until Twilight closed her device which freed Sunset and Vira

Sunset, Vira, and Twilight all fell on the ground

Vira and Sunset then spotted Twilight near the statue

Sunset had feeling that Twlight something what just happen, "What did you do?" Sunset demand at Twilight in a acussing tone

Twilight couldn't answer her since she had no idea what she did

"Twilight, You have to check in with the others" Cadence said

Twilight quickly left the two girls before they question her even more

Sunset decide to check the portal and while she was doing that, Vira heard Farore spoke to her, but she she notice something which worried her

 _ **'Princess'**_ Farore weakly spoke

 _ **'Farore You alright? what happing? what wrong?**_ ' Vira asking Farore

 _ **' I think What ever Twilight did made me very weak and I don't think will be able to help you on anything. I feel like im leaving your mind and body, but the good news is you're still be able to use your weapons, just remember to always do what you think is right thing'**_ Farore said before disappear

 _ **Farore wait...Farore?...** 'no respond' **...nononono Farore, come back!'**_ Vira said trying to telpaticly reach her, but Farore wasn't there anymore

Which made her panick even more as she has her face down to the ground as started to hyperventilating

Vira heard Sunset say, "Where the portal? Where's the Portal?!", but was too overwhelm to respond

"Vira the potal is gone" Sunset said, but she notice Vira hasn't said anything she turn to face Vira

"Vira did you not hear me? I said the Portal is gon-" Sunset stop when she ]notice her girlfriend panicking and breathing too fast

"Vira? Vira" Sunset said trying to get Vira attention, but fail, "Vira hey look at me. Look at me" she grab her face gently so she can face Sunset, "Now deep breath Listen to my breath" Vira did what she told her to do

Sunset manage to get her to breath slowly

"Alright good. Now calmly tell me, What wrong" Sunset ask her gently

"It Farore, she gone" Vira manage to blurt out

"WHAT? what do you mean she gone?"

"When I had my hand on the portal I felt something drain my magic and Whatever Twilight did made Farore very weak and she felt she leaving my body" Vira explain, "Sunset what are we going to do?

Vira explain to Sunset and the girls about who Farore was and why she was with Vira

"Ok here what we are going to do, we're going to go to where our friends are and explain to them what has happen" Sunset said determinely

Sunset kiss Vira on her lips and pulled away.  
Their foreheads touching each other "Dont worry we'll figure this out" Sunset consoling Vira

Vira nodded her head feeling a bit calmer "Ok let go" Sunset said draging Vira to where their friends where

* * *

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **TBC******************

 **WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? ? WHAT WILL Sunset be able to figure out a plan to keep magic away from the games? Will CHS win the games or lose again? How will the Rainbooms deal with Twilight human counter part being playing against them? What will the girls do now that the portal gone and how will they contact princess Twilight?**

 **What will Vira do without Farore there to help her ? Will Vira tell the others about her opinion or her senses about the strangeness of their magic? will Vira get Farore back or will she be gone forever?**

 ** ** ** **YOU ALL WONDERFUL BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE! THIS IS IT THE NEW CHAPTER OF THE STORY********

 **I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE THIS AND PLEASE R &R**

 **LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND TELL AND SHOW YOUR FRIENDS THIS STORY AND CHAPTERS**

 **BYE BRONIES AND PEGISISTER AND OF COURSE ZELDA FANS! ^_^ **  
 **PLEASE R &R******


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello people well it is a new chapter**

 ** _ **AND NOW THE DISCLAIMER:  
** **I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY AND LEGEND OF ZELDA FRANCHISE, OR CHARACTERS. THAT RIGHTS FOR ZELDA GOT TO NINTENDO. THE RIGHTS FOR MY LITTLE PONY GO TO HASBRO. I ONLY OWN MY OCS**_**

* * *

 _ **PREVIOUSLY**_

 ** _WITH SUNSET AND VIRA_**

 ** _Vira and Sunset step outside the school building_**

 ** _Sunset had her book and open it to see if she recieve anything from Twilight_**

 ** _Sunset sigh, "Still no reply" she said then look at the statue then an idea came to her_**

 ** _Vira look at her "Oh no you have your idea face on, what your plan?" Vira ask_**

 ** _"Well, seeing that Twilight havent been responding to my message, I'm gonna go through the portal and try to get in touch with there" Sunset explain walking toward the statue_**

 ** _"Wait, if your going back to Equestria, then can I come with you?" Vira ask_**

 ** _I dont know Vira it could be a bad ide-"_**

 ** _"Sunset remember? I'm not from your world. So, your world doesn't have a pony version of me, so it fine. come on please?" Vira stated cutting her off and gave her a puppy eyes expression_**

 ** _Sunset tried to look away but it was no use, "Alright, Alright you can come with, but stay close to me" she said as both made their way toward the statue_**

 ** _Meanwhile at the same time, Twilight device began to pick some more bizarre energy. Twilight started to follow the readings which led her to the other side of the statue. Then the device open up_**

 ** _Sunset look over to Vira "Ready?" she ask_**

 ** _Vira nodded and put her hand out to go through the portal, but then she felt something draining her magic_**

 ** _she started panicking and tried to pull her hand away, but it didnt work_**

 ** _"Sunset something wrong. help me! My hand is stuck" She gasped_**

 ** _Sunset feeling concern and scared for Vira grabbed her wrist and tried pull, but she accidently put her other hand on the portal and started to feel her magic being drained_**

 ** _"Ugh Let go" Sunset shouted as both tried to pull away from the portal, but nothing was happening until Twilight closed her device which freed Sunset and Vira_**

 ** _Sunset, Vira, and Twilight all fell on the ground_**

 ** _Vira and Sunset then spotted Twilight near the statue_**

 ** _Sunset had feeling that Twlight something what just happen, "What did you do?" Sunset demand at Twilight in a acussing tone_**

 ** _Twilight couldn't answer her since she had no idea what she did_**

 ** _"Twilight, You have to check in with the others" Cadence said_**

 ** _Twilight quickly left the two girls before they question her even more_**

 ** _Sunset decide to check the portal and while she was doing that, Vira heard Farore spoke to her, but she she notice something which worried her_**

 ** _'Princess' Farore weakly spoke_**

 ** _'Farore You alright? what happing? what wrong?' Vira asking Farore_**

 ** _' I think What ever Twilight did made me very weak and I don't think will be able to help you on anything. I feel like im leaving your mind and body, but the good news is you're still be able to use your weapons, just remember to always do what you think is right thing' Farore said before disappear_**

 ** _Farore wait...Farore?...'no respond'...nononono Farore, come back!' Vira said trying to telpaticly reach her, but Farore wasn't there anymore_**

 ** _Which made her panick even more as she has her face down to the ground as started to hyperventilating_**

 ** _Vira heard Sunset say, "Where the portal? Where's the Portal?!", but was too overwhelm to respond_**

 ** _"Vira the potal is gone" Sunset said, but she notice Vira hasn't said anything she turn to face Vira_**

 ** _"Vira did you not hear me? I said the Portal is gon-" Sunset stop when she ]notice her girlfriend panicking and breathing too fast_**

 ** _"Vira? Vira" Sunset said trying to get Vira attention, but fail, "Vira hey look at me. Look at me" she grab her face gently so she can face Sunset, "Now deep breath Listen to my breath" Vira did what she told her to do_**

 ** _Sunset manage to get her to breath slowly_**

 ** _"Alright good. Now calmly tell me, What wrong" Sunset ask her gently_**

 ** _"It Farore, she gone" Vira manage to blurt out_**

 ** _"WHAT? what do you mean she gone?"_**

 ** _"When I had my hand on the portal I felt something drain my magic and Whatever Twilight did made Farore very weak and she felt she leaving my body" Vira explain, "Sunset what are we going to do?_**

 ** _Vira explain to Sunset and the girls about who Farore was and why she was with Vira_**

 ** _"Ok here what we are going to do, we're going to go to where our friends are and explain to them what has happen" Sunset said determinely_**

 ** _Sunset kiss Vira on her lips and pulled away._**  
 ** _Their foreheads touching each other "Dont worry we'll figure this out" Sunset consoling Vira_**

 ** _Vira nodded her head feeling a bit calmer "Ok let go" Sunset said draging Vira to where their friends where_**

 **And now the story began**

* * *

 **MEANWHILE WITH VIRA, ELLIE, NAVI AND THE RAINBOOMS**

Sunset and Vira were running to where the girls were

"oh we're so lucky we found you guys" Vira exclaim as both her and Sunset were breathing heavily

"Why? And Why do y'all look like y'all been runnin' " Applejack asked scratching her head

"Well explain on the way to the gym" Sunset said as everyone follow Sunset and Vira

 **AT THE GYM**

Inside the gym, the school held a welcome party for the students at Crystal Prep. It was a simple gathering, meant to have the two schools get along. However, no one was mingling with each other since there were a lot of tension and bitterness between the CHS and Crystal Prep students.

But the only ones that were trying to attempt to mingle and have a nice conversation with Crystal Prep students were Flash and his teammates, Lyra and Bon Bon The three being friendly smiled at two of their competitors, Sugarcoat and Sour Sweet, who smiled back.

 _ **'Maybe today will the day CHS and Crystal Prep students will set their rivalry aside and finally be friends. And maybe will actually have fun together. I guess they finally change after 4 year from the last time'**_ The three students all thought together

But they soon changed their mind when Sour Sweet, crumpled the paper cup she was holding and stomped it down with her foot to symbolize how Crystal Prep was going to crush them in the Friendship Games.

The three CHS students narrowed their eyes at the gesture, but remained silent.

They look at one another think the same thing _**'Well we tried to be nice but its clear to see these guys aren't interested in socializing. All they cared about was the trophy.**_  
 _ **You know It was actually quite sad, but at least CHS students had fun on their competitions.'**_

Meanwhile, The Rainbooms, Ellie, Vira, and Navi were outside the gym.

Rarity had designed the girls with some lovely outfits for the occasion.  
Sunset's was a pink magenta shirt with short rounded sleeves and a matching skirt with a black transparent lace underneath and matching shoes.  
Her skirt and shirt had imprints of her former cutie mark on them.

Applejack wore a country outfit consisting of a white shirt, brown country jacket, a brown belt with a green-yellow apple buckle, long dark brown leggings and ankle length country boots with green laces around the ankles.

Rainbow Dash wore a blue jacket with a hight white collar with red and yellow stripes, a green shirt and a blue skirt with yellow strikes on the side and blue sneakers.

Rarity wore a blue dress with a dark blue ribbon and divided skirt, one side with ruffles the other decorated with diamond prints and a ruffled buckling and sleeves.

Fluttershy's was green with butterfly prints and matching shoes Pinkie Pie wore a blue outfit with a blue tie, a darker blue shirt over blue leggings that reached a few inches bellow her knees and pink high heel shoes with ballon buttons on them, as well as balloons on her skirt.

Ellie's wore a grey button up shirt which was tuck in a red pants, she had one black vest buttion up while the another vest which was a brown one was unbutton and her had matching shoes. Her family crest is on the shirt

Vira wore a button up purple vest sweater, a white plaid button up shirt, black leggings, and matching heels. Her family crest is on the vest

 ***Basically Ellie's and Vira's outfit are similar to the outfit they wore in the first movie just more update clothes***

Rarity made a white bow for Navi to wear

Sunset just finish explain to the girls what happen moments ago

"What do you mean the portal's gone?"

"I mean it's gone! It closed! It not there anymore!" Sunset replied with a frustation and nervous expression as she open the gym door and all of them stepped inside

"How'd that Happen" Rainbow ask

'I don't know, but what makes matter even worse, Farore, you know, the woman that has been helping and protect Vira, has disappear from her mind. And we think that Twilight had something to do with Farore and portal disappearence" Sunset said point to Twilight, who was apparently searching for something, looking down at the device around her neck.

She was so enwrapped in her search she kept bumping into pretty much anything, like balloons and her fellow students she collided with Indigo Zap, causing her to drop her drink, and she nervously walked away from the angry tomboy

"What in tarnation is she up to?" Applejack ask

"Leave this to me" Sunset said walking toward Twilight angry about Twilight making Farore and the Portal disappear

"Come on. Let go and make sure Sunset doesn't cause trouble or get in a fight with Twilight" Vira said pinching her nose as everyone follows Sunset

"Twilight! What have you been up to?" Sunset ask her making Twilight nervous

Me? Oh, I was just, uh-"

"Who wants to know?!" Indigo Zap said cutting Twilight off as pointed a finger to Sunset

"Um, we do." Rainbow Dash and Ellie both responded, Raibow smiling cockily while Ellie stared her down making Indigo back up only slightly, glaring and snarling at her competitor.

Applejack came in between the three, placing a hand on Indigo's shoulder and her arm around Rainbow Dash while Vira pull Ellie back, "Alright, everyone. Let's not get too competitive before the games start."

"The games aren't really competitive since we've never lost." said Sugarcoat, stating the obvious.

"That's not a very nice thing to say." said Fluttershy.

Vira and Ellie narrow their eyes at them

Sunny Flare flicked her wrist, swaying her hips confidently, "Sorry, dearie, but these games aren't about being nice."

"Well, you might use a little tact." Rarity said with a flip of her mane.

Vira and Ellie look at each other with an grimace expression and slowly back away

 _ **'The games had not even started and everyone was already getting into arguments.**_ ' Twilight, Ellie, and Vira all thought

Twilight slowly backed away, only to bump into a certain pink haired girl and two girls. _**'So far, they were the first one to greet her with a smile, aside from blue hair guy'**_ she thought to herself

"Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie! And this is Vira and Ellie" Pinkie said introducing herself, Vira and Ellie to Twilight she offered her hand to the shy girl.

Vira and Ellie greet Twilight with a wave

"Oh, hi. I'm Twilight." she said giving her hand to handshake Pinkie but then her hair and glasses fell from place after Pinkie shook her hand hard "I know. You look just like my friend. Her name is Twilight too."

"That's weird." Twilight said while placing her hair into a bun once more.

Vira laugh silghty "Yeah it just a really huge coincidence"

"What's that?" Pinkie asked, pointing at the pendent around Twilight's neck.

"It's sort of a spectrometer. I built it to track EM frequencies, but it can also contain anomalies." she explained to the three girls... who all had an confuse expression...Well Vira and Ellie both had confused expression while Pinkie just stared at her with an smiling expression

"It measures things." she paraphrased after seeing their confused expression

"Like the party?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't look like much of a party to me." Twilight gestured to the entire room, while there was music playing, nobody was really having any actual fun.

"I know. Something is definitely missing." Pinkie thought for a moment before suddenly grabbed Twilight by the arm, "Come on!"

Twilight yelp in surprise as she is being dragged by Pinkie while Vira and Ellie followed them

Meanwhile Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna appeared on stage. Celestia spoke to the students via microphone, "Hello, everyone! I'd like to take this opportunity to greet all of our students at Crystal Prep Academy and welcome them to CHS."

Twilight with the help of Vira and Ellie, helped Pinkie Pie push what appeared to be some kind of large presents with are ribbons. "What in the world is in these things?"

"Party cannons, of course!"

Twilight arched an eyebrow, _**'Why would a teenage girl need party cannons for?'**_

Vira notice her expression then pat her shoulder softly, "Trust me when I say, it best not question things when it come to Pinkie Pie"

Principal Celestia continued her speech, addressing to the twelve students who would represent their school, "And lastly, I would like to recognize the twelve students that CHS has elected to compete. I don't think we could have chosen a better group to represent the excellence, sportsmanship, and friendship the games stand for."

The Rainbooms, who were six of the twelve representatives, smiled awkwardly at everyone.

Pinkie Pie began working her own form of magic on the party. First, with the help of Vira and Ellie, they replaced the boring party snacks with deliciously colorful cupcakes, which surprise various students,

Vira dimmed down the main lights, but gave enough light for the grand disco ball, which Ellie somehow managed to place, along with various colorful streamers.

Both give Pinkie a thumbs up signal

Then Pinkie appeared upside-down to Vinyl Scratch and handed her a CD before zipping away. Vinyl placed the track and the entire stadium filled with the most upbeat tench music they had ever heard. Students of Crystal Prep smiled as did the CHS students. Finally everyone started to mingle with each other

The Rainboom who were observing the whole thing all smiled at Pinkie, Vira, and Ellie work and sucess for bring everyone together and everyone have a good time

Pinkie Pie tossed away the two giant presents, revealing her party cannons. She give a string that was attact to the canon to Vira

Twilight was a tad surprised, and concerned about these things.

"Um, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Absolutely!"

The two canons exploded with confetti, streamers and more, decorating the entire gym, landing on the walls and falling all around the students. Twilight was pushed away by the impact of the cannons, but none the less she was impressed with how quickly this party came together.

Vira smiled holding her two hand up which Ellie and Pinkie high five

Pinkie Pie felt so please to seeing so many smiles. She loves when everyone had a good time when it came to partying and possibly making new friends Her heart bursted with joy and happiness as her body started to glow a bright pink. Her pony ears appeared on her head, followed by a long hair/tail extension

"Ooh, floaty!"

 _ **'Great Now there pinkie's ponying up. So much for trying to keep magic under control'**_ Vira thought to herself then she and Ellie witness something that shock both of them

Twilight's device began humming once more, but this time, instead of it beep and glowing, it levitating on its own. This surprise Twilight since she didn't program it to do that. The lid opened up and begain to drain Pinkie's magic

Pinkie began to feel exhausted as her body lowered down and her pony features disappeared.

"Oh. I am party pooped." She said to herself, feel fattigued leaning toward Ellie

Vira stare Pinkie then at Twilight.

 _ **'I knew Twilight had something to do with the girls sudden disappearance of their magic, but I cant just go up to her angry or rash. I don't sense any evil within her'** _She thought to herself. Although, Vira didn't had Farore with her, She sense Twilight is the reason why their friends magic were being drained and she Ellie sense it too

She look at Ellie signaling her to come with her to talk to Twilight who stare at her device confuse on what it just did.  
Then suddenly a small bit of the energy release out the device and it landed near underneath the bleachers.

Twilight looked through and gasped when she saw a small little purple speck suddenly expand to reveal some kind of portal-like rift, showcasing some strange looking forest unlike anything she had ever seen.  
Ellie and Vira all witness it while Twilight quickly closed her device and the portal closed, disappearing once and for all. Her device shut off and the purple star disappear

"Twilight! What did you just do?"

Twilight jolted up when she heard Ellie and Vira. Navi was with them as she was on Vira's shoulder Vira, Ellie, and Navi eyes narrowed, but soften at the young girl, who quivered in fear in front of them.

Vira look at Twilight then spoke in a calm, but firm tone, "Look, I promise you that we aren't not going to hurt you, but I know you had something to do with going on with my friends, so please if you do know anything of what's going on, you better start talking."

"I- Uh-Um I don't-"

The sound of thumping on a microphone and lights turning on made the party come to a forceful halt. The music stopped and all eyes fell onto the stage, where Principal Cinch stood.

"I'd like to thank Principal Celestia for her unconventional welcome." she spoke. "It's been four years since the last Friendship Games, but it feels as though nothing has changed. Canterlot High continues to pick its competitors in a popularity contest and Crystal Prep continues to field its top twelve students.  
It is a comfort to know that even after so many years of losses, your school remains to committed to its ideals, however misguided they may be. I wish you all the best of luck, regardless of the inevitable outcome." she said with an cold expression

Her students stop what they were doing, which was mingling with the CHS students, and returned to their place.  
and with that, the tension between CHS and Crystal Prep grew again

Vira and Ellie, and Navi turned back to Twilight, but notice she already gone.

Vira and Ellie quickly rushed towards Pinkie Pie and helped her towards their friends. The poor girl still felt woozy as she was leanong toward Vira as they got back to their friends.

"I'm sorry, Pinkie." said Applejack, "I thought your party additions were really swell."

"Definitely broke the ice." said Fluttershy.

"Yes. If only that Principal Cinch hadn't frozen it again." Rarity said, feeling disappointed in the loss.

"Yeah do you guys notice everyone was having a good time until Principal Cinch ruined? Vira ask

 _ **'I think that the whole reason on why everyone is bitter toward Crystal Prep is not because of the student, but is because of Principal Cinch'** _Ellie thought to herself

"Yeah, she's awful." Pinkie Pie agreeing with Vira, but still sounded tired

"Wow Pinkie, what happened to you?" Sunset asked with concern noticing she didnt look to well

"I dunno. Everyone started having fun after Vira and I fired the party cannons and I ponied up."

"Of course you did." Sunset rolled her eyes, no longer being that surprised that this would happen. Vira gently smack her arm

"But then the magic just drained right out of me."

"Wait, what do you mean "drained out of you"?" Sunset asked.

"Hey. Where is that other Twilight?" Applejack asked, looking around the gym.

"Oh. She's right " Pinkie looked around as well, not seeing where the girl was, "Uh, well, she was right here."

 _ **'This getting out of hand. What should I do...hmm what advice would do Farore say? she probably would say, "Tell the girls the truth" And "They girls will understand" and that where i should start first'** _Vira thought to herself

"Guys there something you know..." Vira said to the girls...

* * *

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **TBC******************

 **WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? ? WHAT WILL Sunset be able to figure out a plan to keep magic away from the games? Will CHS win the games or lose again? ? What will Vira tell the girls? And how will the girls reacted? Will they be happy or mad that she kept this from them?**

 **What will Vira do without Farore there to help her ? will Vira get Farore back or will she be gone forever?**

 **Oh also I'll explain later on why I decide to have Farore leave Vira's mind**

 ** ** ** **YOU ALL WONDERFUL BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE! THIS IS IT THE NEW CHAPTER OF THE STORY********

 **I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE THIS AND PLEASE R &R**

 **LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND TELL AND SHOW YOUR FRIENDS THIS STORY AND CHAPTERS**

 **BYE BRONIES AND PEGISISTER AND OF COURSE ZELDA FANS! ^_^ **  
 **PLEASE R &R******


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello people well it is a new chapter**

 ***happy Sigh* I feel really good only because the game I preorder months ago is finally coming out**

 **it the new pokemon game for Nintendo switch it's called **let's go Pikachu and let's go Eevee I preorder the two****

 ** _ **AND NOW THE DISCLAIMER:  
** **I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY AND LEGEND OF ZELDA FRANCHISE, OR CHARACTERS. THAT RIGHTS FOR ZELDA GOT TO NINTENDO. THE RIGHTS FOR MY LITTLE PONY GO TO HASBRO. I ONLY OWN MY OCS**_**

* * *

 _ **PREVIOUSLY**_

 _ **The two canons exploded with confetti, streamers and more, decorating the entire gym, landing on the walls and falling all around the students. Twilight was pushed away by the impact of the cannons, but none the less she was impressed with how quickly this party came together.**_

 _ **Vira smiled holding her two hand up which Ellie and Pinkie high five**_

 _ **Pinkie Pie felt so please to seeing so many smiles. She loves when everyone had a good time when it came to partying and possibly making new friends Her heart burst with joy and happiness as her body started to glow a bright pink. Her pony ears appeared on her head, followed by a long hair/tail extension**_

 _ **"Ooh, floaty!"**_

 _ **'Great Now there pinkie's ponying up. So much for trying to keep magic under control' Vira thought to herself then she and Ellie witness something that shock both of them**_

 _ **Twilight's device began humming once more, but this time, instead of it beep and glowing, it levitating on its own. This surprise Twilight since she didn't program it to do that. The lid opened up and began to drain Pinkie's magic**_

 _ **Pinkie began to feel exhausted as her body lowered down and her pony features disappeared.**_

 _ **"Oh. I am party pooped." She said to herself, feel fatigued leaning toward Ellie**_

 _ **Vira stare Pinkie then at Twilight.**_

 _ **'I knew Twilight had something to do with the girls sudden disappearance of their magic, but I cant just go up to her angry or rash. I don't sense any evil within her' She thought to herself. Although, Vira didn't had Farore with her, She sense Twilight is the reason why their friends magic were being drained and she Ellie sense it too**_

 _ **She look at Ellie signaling her to come with her to talk to Twilight who stare at her device confuse on what it just did.**_  
 _ **Then suddenly a small bit of the energy release out the device and it landed near underneath the bleachers.**_

 _ **Twilight looked through and gasped when she saw a small little purple speck suddenly expand to reveal some kind of portal-like rift, showcasing some strange looking forest unlike anything she had ever seen.**_  
 _ **Ellie and Vira all witness it while Twilight quickly closed her device and the portal closed, disappearing once and for all. Her device shut off and the purple star disappear**_

 _ **"Twilight! What did you just do?"**_

 _ **Twilight jolted up when she heard Ellie and Vira. Navi was with them as she was on Vira's shoulder Vira, Ellie, and Navi eyes narrowed, but soften at the young girl, who quivered in fear in front of them.**_

 _ **Vira look at Twilight then spoke in a calm, but firm tone, "Look, I promise you that we aren't not going to hurt you, but I know you had something to do with going on with my friends, so please if you do know anything of what's going on, you better start talking."**_

 _ **"I- Uh-Um I don't-"**_

 _ **The sound of thumping on a microphone and lights turning on made the party come to a forceful halt. The music stopped and all eyes fell onto the stage, where Principal Cinch stood.**_

 _ **"I'd like to thank Principal Celestia for her unconventional welcome." she spoke. "It's been four years since the last Friendship Games, but it feels as though nothing has changed. Canterlot High continues to pick its competitors in a popularity contest and Crystal Prep continues to field its top twelve students.**_  
 _ **It is a comfort to know that even after so many years of losses, your school remains to committed to its ideals, however misguided they may be. I wish you all the best of luck, regardless of the inevitable outcome." she said with an cold expression**_

 _ **Her students stop what they were doing, which was mingling with the CHS students, and returned to their place.**_  
 _ **and with that, the tension between CHS and Crystal Prep grew again**_

 _ **Vira and Ellie, and Navi turned back to Twilight, but notice she already gone.**_

 _ **Vira and Ellie quickly rushed towards Pinkie Pie and helped her towards their friends. The poor girl still felt woozy as she was leanong toward Vira as they got back to their friends.**_

 _ **"I'm sorry, Pinkie." said Applejack, "I thought your party additions were really swell."**_

 _ **"Definitely broke the ice." said Fluttershy.**_

 _ **"Yes. If only that Principal Cinch hadn't frozen it again." Rarity said, feeling disappointed in the loss.**_

 _ **"Yeah do you guys notice everyone was having a good time until Principal Cinch ruined? Vira ask**_

 _ **'I think that the whole reason on why everyone is bitter toward Crystal Prep is not because of the student, but is because of Principal Cinch' Ellie thought to herself**_

 _ **"Yeah, she's awful." Pinkie Pie agreeing with Vira, but still sounded tired**_

 _ **"Wow Pinkie, what happened to you?" Sunset asked with concern noticing she didnt look to well**_

 _ **"I dunno. Everyone started having fun after Vira and I fired the party cannons and I ponied up."**_

 _ **"Of course you did." Sunset rolled her eyes, no longer being that surprised that this would happen. Vira gently smack her arm**_

 _ **"But then the magic just drained right out of me."**_

 _ **"Wait, what do you mean "drained out of you"?" Sunset asked.**_

 _ **"Hey. Where is that other Twilight?" Applejack asked, looking around the gym.**_

 _ **"Oh. She's right " Pinkie looked around as well, not seeing where the girl was, "Uh, well, she was right here."**_

 _ **'This getting out of hand. What should I do...hmm what advice would do Farore say? she probably would say, "Tell the girls the truth" And "They girls will understand" and that where i should start first' Vira thought to herself**_

 _ **"Guys there something you know..." Vira said to the girls...**_

 **And now the story began**

* * *

Vira started to explain everything that Farore told her before she and Vira's magic were drained

The girls all had a hurt expression considering the fact Vira kept this from them

Ellie and Navi were the only ones that weren't hurt that Vira kept this from them.  
They knew Vira since she was 5 and knew she would keep secrets from everyone until she knew when it the right time to tell them and they also knew Vira had to be careful in trusting people since being a princess in Hyrule could be dangerous if she trusted the wrong person

"I think whatever Twilight did to drain Pinkie magic is what happen to me, the portal, and Rarity. It makes perfect sense of what happening. I think it's a coincidence the minute we meet the other Twilight, this happens" Vira explain then notice the Girls expression

"Darling why didnt you tell this or the fact you kept this from us" Rarity ask her as everyone still look hurt especially Sunset

 _ **'Vira why didn't you tell us? Do You not trust me at all after all we been through?'**_ Sunset thought still hurt

Vira had a panic look as everyone surround her and they either had a hurt expression or an angry express.

Luckily Applejack came to her rescue, "Now hold on everyone let's give Vira a chance to explain herself" Applejack nodded to Vira to continue her explanation despite he feeling hurt by Vira hiding this

"Thank you Applejack. Now i'm sorry I kept this from all of you. But I have a reason for it and it all started when that person who im thinking it Twilight snooping around the portal..." Vira said as she explain everything from Farore telling her about that a student from Crystal Prep needs her help and her warning her about someone draining her friends magic

"I sensed and knew something going on ever since Twilight was around portal the first time, but until I knew what was going, I had to wait. I didnt want to tell you yet because i knew Sunset was stress about keeping our magic away from the Friendship Games and i didn't want have another thing on her plate. She already stress enough and the only reason I told all of this is because of Farore told me in her final word to do what i think is right" Vira explain having an sincere look

Everyone expression soften then Sunset walk up to her. Vira close her eyes waiting scared of what Sunset will do.  
But then Vira felt Sunset wrap her arms around and had her lips against her.

Sunset then pulled away putting both hands on Vira's head as she look straight into her eyes "Vira we completly understand why you kept it from us, but it really hurt us when you don't have complete faith in us to tell us what you think is going on.

But what really hurt me is when your scared of what you think of I'll do to you or what the girls will think. Please next time don't be afraid of tell us the truth" Sunset comforted Vira

"Ok I promise, I'm Sorry girls for not telling you the truth, but you have understand on something. When it comes to trusting someone, I have to be careful guess you know, being a princess is a serious, but also dangerous life if i'm not careful especially if I trust the wrong people" Vira explain to everyone

Applejack walk up to Vira "Aww Sugarcube! you know you can always trust us and you know we'll never let anythin' bad happen to you. We'll never ever be mad at you right, girls?" Applejack comfort hugging Vira then all the girls follow suit cheering

Everyone all laugh making up from the fight as they all let go "Alright girls! Now that settle, let go and rest up for the games tomorrow" Applejack suggest

"Ooooh I have an idea" Vira had an exicted expression, "Since we all have to be here for the Friendship Games, let have a sleepover tonight at Applejack's place and not only that we can train to prepare for the Games tommorrow" Vira suggest as everyone especially Pinkie like her idea of a sleepover.

Although Rartiy wasn't too thrill about training as everyone all left together to get ready to Applejack's home to rest up for the Friendsip Games.

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY AT CANTERLOT HIGH**

"Good morning, students. I'm sure you're all thrilled to start the first day of the Friendship Games. Our competitors will face off in every aspect of the CHS curriculum, culminating in the elimination equation finale." Luna annnounce the through the P.A system to get everyone to gather in the hallway

As every student gather around the big hallway of the school excited and pump for the Friendship Games

"Welcome to the first event, the Academic Decathlon!" Cadance's radiant smile brightened the room filled with CHS and CPA students alike. While the two principals were smiling happily, Principal Cinch and her students just glared at their opponents.

The Rainboom, Ellie, and the rest of Competiors stared back at them at their opponents

Vira and Twilight were the only ones that weren't really into being in between the tension of the rivalry of both school

"You'll be scored on chemistry, home-ec and everything in between. But remember, only the six students from each team with the most points will move on to event number 2. Good luck!"

And so, the games began!

Wondercolts;

 _Ho! We're gonna take you down_

 _Ho! We're gonna take you down!_

 _Take you down!_

 _(Ho! We're gonna take you down!)_

 _Take you down!_

 _(Down, down, down)_

The first event was chemistry. This was an easy challenge, since most CHS students did pretty good. However, Derpy did make one beaker explode in her face...Literally. But because of Cystal Prep student did better then CHS students, they won that round

Shadowbolts;

 _ **(Oh oh!)**_

 **We're here to take you out**

 ** _(Aw aw!)_ We're here to take you out _(Aw aw!)_**

 **Take you out!**

 _ **(We're here take you out!)**_

 **Take you out!**

The next event was baking. Vira and Ellie cheer and suported their friends which gave all of them the motivation to try to win

Wondercolts;

 _We're not about to let you win, so get out of our way_

 _Think you got us beat, but we're here to stay_

 _United strong, yeah, we'll take you down_

 _You're not so tough, now you're in our town_

Everyone was put in pairs for the baking competition The CHS students pair up were:

Flutershy and Pinkie

Applejack and Rarity

Flash and Bon Bon

While the Crystal Prep student pair up were:

Suri Pomel and Upper Crust

Neon Lights and Jet Set

Suri Pomel and Upper Crust had baked and decorated an elaborate Shadowbolts cake, with the emblem and everything.

Pinkie Pie was working her baking magic skills on her and Fluttershy's cake. She was the best baker in school.

Althouh Flash Sentry and Bon Bon tried their best, but they realize they baked their cake into a loaf of bread with spirinkles

 _All of the times we lost before_

 _Not about to give up, we're only bringin' it more_

 _We can smell your fear, we can see your sweat_

 _Hope you didn't spend money 'cause you're losin' this bet!_

The judging began, the two principals and Dean inspected the cakes. Applejack and Rarity's combined the best of their talents; detail and quality.

Shadowbolts', Neon Lights and Jet Set's cake was far from impressive.

Flash and Bon Bon blush because they made bread with sprinkles for some reason.  
But still Vira, Ellie and all CHS student still give them their suport despite them failing to bake a cake

Upper Crust and Suri smiled smugly at their cake, which was just as stunning, perfectly detailed and delicious. But the one cake that ruled them all was Pinkie's and Fluttershy's, which was tall and lovely decorated with buttercream rosettes. But once Pinkie cut it in half a Mona Lisa imaged made entirely out of frosting shocked the judges, even Vira, and Ellie.

Ellie and Vira cheer and hug Pinkie and Fluttershy as they were announced the winner for this round

But Vira notice the look on Principal Cinch's face as she was ashamed and embarrass at her students and Vira also notice Suri and Upper Crust terrified and disappoint expression considering they lost the round.  
They looked like their self esteem had just lowered.

 _You've got nothin' on us_

 _Na, na, na-na-na, na_

 _Let's go, Wondercolts!_

 _You've got nothin' on us_

 _Na, na, na-na-na, na_

 _Let's go, Wondercolts!_

 _ **'I feel so bad for them...I know what i'm going to do. i'm do what Farore told me and do what I think it right'** _Vira thought as she acted and follow her instinct after seeing how heartless this Principal is

She ran and caught their cake, which almost fell due to Suri's nervousness at seeing their angry principal She sigh and smile at them picking up a fork a and took to taste their cake.

Her face lit up and motion Ellie to come over here to taste the cake as she complimenting them on how good this the cake, much to the Shadowbolts' surprise.

Cinch rolled her eyes, but she notice the two girls narrowing their eyes at her which made her walked off in a huff

Vira give all Ellie a mischeif gleam and place frosting on her cheek

Vira began to laugh, but then Ellie playfully put her in a headlock as she smear the some frosting on Vira's forehead causing both girls to laugh

Vira and Ellie then place frosting on Suri and Upper Crust's nose causing all three to laugh at the sight of each of them having frosting on their face

They felt much better considering they lost this round

The next competition was bird building.

Shadowbolts;

 _ **Talk a little too much for a school that never wins**_

 _ **Maybe you should just stop 'fore you even begin**_

 _ **We are Crystal Prep High and we have a reputation**_

 _ **Every little moment is about our education**_

Each student from CHS and Crystal Prep goes in pairs to make a birdhouse. The students measure, saw, paint, hammered, and nailed to make a birdhouse.

As Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, and Dean Cadenc judge the birdhouse, they can see the different kinds of it. The students are very proud of their work. When they stop at Sandalwood and Microchip's birdhouse, they notice it's not well made.

Luna tap it with her pencil and it just collapses then she write points in her note book. When they got to Indigo Zap and Sugar Coat's birdhouse they made it look like two floored birdhouse with flames on it. They were amazed by the birdhouse. Crystal Prep won this round

Sandalwood and Microchip felt bad that they didn't do good, but even so, they still have fun building the bird house together.

 **Put your ear to the ground**

 **Listen to that sound**

 **You're a house of cards**

 **And it's about to fall down _(fall down)_**

 **About to fall down _(fall down),_ hit the ground**

 **You've got nothin' on us**

 **Na, na, na-na-na, na**

 **Let's go, Shadowbolts!**

 **You've got nothin' on us**

 **Na, na, na-na-na, na**

 **Let's go, Shadowbolts!**

As Sandalwood and Microchip are leaving, Indigo Zap and Sugar Coat push them and knock the wood off of Microchip's hand. This made them very angry, but they notice Ellie and Vira then shoulder bump Sugarcoat and Idigo Zap hard as they gave them an icy expression as they pass by them.

They narrow their eyes toward Vira and Ellie as they walked away

Ellie and Vira smile at Sandlewood and Micro Chips picking up the piece of their bird house each placed a hand on the boys' shoulders, showing that they were a team through and through.

Applejack and Fluttershy then appear to show their support toward Sandalwood and Microchip. This made both boys smile at the 4 girls as they hugged them

 _ **'this want CHS has that Crystal Prep doesn't. And that is the friendship bond that CHS students has and the ability to work together'**_ Vira thought as Ellie, Applejack, Fluttershy and her help to fix their tree house

Next event is a spelling bee and they need to spell different words. From CHS the students that are able to get to the round are Sunset Shimmer, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Rarity.

At Crystal Prep they have Twilight , Sugar Coat, Indigo Zap, Sour Sweet, Sunny Flare, and Lemon Zest.

Wondercolts;

 _Pressure's on, now we're gonna beat you_

 _Step aside, it's time that we defeat you_

 _Crystal Prep yourself 'cause you're about to go_

 _Down, down, down, down_

During the Spelling Bee, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Sugarcoat and Lemon Zest go the word they spelled wrong, but Sugarcoat didn't seem to care.  
But still all CHS students, Ellie and Vira still show their suport despite them losing

Shadowbolts;

 **Pressure's on, you know we're gonna take you**

 **Just give up before we have to break you**

 **Canter-not-a-lot, you're about to go**

 **Down, down, down, down**

The two students who managed to hold up through the spelling Bee were Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle. The Wondercolts and her friends cheered her on, while the Shadowbolts practically yelled at Twilight not to mess it up.

This bothered Vira and Ellie as witness the shadowbolts putting pressure on Twilight

So both girls started to cheer Twilight on which made their friends and their classmates to smile at them for showing good sportsmanship. But it also shock Crystal Prep especially Twilight considering these girls were their rivals

Wondercolts;

 _Take it up to the top_

 _'Cause we know we can win_

 _Shadowbolts;_

 _Maybe you should just stop_

 _'Cause we've seen you give in_

Wondercolts;

 _We believe in ourselves_

 _And we've got what it takes_

All;

And we're not gonna stop!

Sunset was now face to face with Twilight

 ** _'No matter how innocent she looked, I'm not about to let her get away with what she had done. She hurt my friends and my girlfriend not to mention she made Farore disappear from Vira's mind And no matter what, she needed to find out what she had done, not for herself, but for her friends and girlfriend'_ **Sunset thought to herself

Twilight:

 _I can't wait 'til this is all over_

 _There's so much more that's going on_

Sunset Shimmer;

 **And before these games are over**

 **I'll find out just what she's done**

The final part of the Decathlon, Sunsets and Twilight were given a math equation and they need to solve it within the time limit they were given. Everyone is getting nervous about it.

Principal Cinch is getting serious and watching how quick Sunset and Twilight are writing their answer.

Both girls were sweating while their brains were working overtime. Things were really heating up now.

All;

Can she do it? Will she make it?

Who will win it? Who will take it?

Can she do it? Who will take it?

Did she win it? Did she make it?

Who's the winner? Who's the reject?

How did she answer?

Principal Cinch studied both blackboards and came to her conclusion.

"Incorrect!" She said pointing her finger at Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset's eyes shimmered with guilt as a flash of a camera went off. Photo Finish had taken a photo, but she notice everyone of her classmates gave her a stare telling her it not a good time to take a photo as she sat down blushing.

Vice Principal Luna stood up from where she sat alongside Cadance and Celestia, "That means the winner of the Friendship Games' first event is Twilight Sparkle and Crystal Prep!" said the Vice Principal.

Twilight smiled with glee, _**'I won! I actually won an event for my school! Surely this will make my classmates will be completely...unimpressed.'**_ She thought to herself

The Crystal Prep students didn't show any enthusiasm whatsoever that she won. They only sighed and applauded weakly. _**'I should have expected this. If they didn't win it themselves, they wouldn't be reacting like this. I may have won, but I still felt like a looser.'**_ She thought to herself feeling sad

The Rainbooms, Ellie and Vira came rushing onto the stage, embracing Sunset Shimmer.

Rainbow Dash wrapped her arms around her friend, "That was awesome!"

"Truly amazing!" Rarity complimented.

Vira kiss her cheek, "congrats Sunset"

"But we didn't win!" Sunset said, rather surprised by their reactions.

"That was as close to winnin' Canterlot's ever been." said Applejack.

Dean Cadance walked up to the stage to announce who would be going onto the final event, "After a careful tally of the points, we'd like to present the students moving on to the Friendship Games' second event."

The remaining students from Crystal Prep were Sunny Flare, Sour Sweet, Indigo Zap, Sugarcoat, Lemon Zest and Twilight Sparkle. While they all looked on smugly at the crowd, the Rainbooms, Vira and Ellie laugh and cheered in a group hug

Twilight Sparkle sadly watched as the opposing team celebrated getting into the second event.

 _ **'It strange, this school was so different from Crystal Prep. Everyone seemed to care and look out for each other.**_  
 _ **But I'm more amazed at those two of CHS's Students, the blonde pink hair and white red hair girl who**_

 _ **I think their names were Vira and Ellie. _ **They were so nice to me as they cheer me during the math equation round and some of the Shadowbolts after they lost.'**_ Twilight thought to herself not understanding why they were showing so much kindness to the Student of Crystal Prep. **_

Twilight always thought only people who deserved or earn it, would receive kindness.

She was pulled away from her thoughts when her teammates walked off the stage. She quickly followed but stopped when Flash appeared before her.

"Congratulations! You were really great!"

As he barely spoke to her, she notice her device started humming again.

"I'm sorry, escuse me" she said turned away, looking down at her device and walk away without a second thought

"Okay, then. Aw." the boy sighed sadly.

* * *

Twilight went to where her device led her, and as suspected it led her back to the 6 girls who would compete against her and her school.  
They were with the 2 girls who she now knew as Vira and Ellie

They appeared to be talking about something but she didn't get a chance to hear the whole conversation.  
But she also notice how close Vira and that yellow red hair girl were with each other in an romantic way

As the group was about to leave, she did manage to hear the blue rainbow hair girl speak up.

"Come on, Principal Celestia said she wants to see us before the second event." she said to her friends, until Fluttershy and Ellie spoke

"You guys go on ahead. We'll catch you guys in a bit." Ellie and Fluttershy said waving to their friends as their friends headed to meet up with the principal. Twilight hid behind a pillar, still following the glowing from her device. It seemed to be leading her toward that 2 girls with the bird

Fluttershy hid behind the bushes and opened her backpack, revealing a cute kitty cat inside, who purred as she nuzzled against her face. Ellie sat down as Navi settle on the ground ready for Fluttershy to feed her some delious treats

She and Ellie heard a rustling from the bushes

Ellie acted on her reflex went to fight stance, but relax when she notice it just Twilight as poke her head out the bush. Fluttershy and Ellie smiled kindly at Twilight Sparkle, while Navi tweeted happily at the sight of her.

"Do you wanna give them a treat?"

Twilight was uncertain at first, but seeing their smiling faces changed her mind

The girl with glasses smiled as she sat beside her companion, "Guess that Vira girl and I are not the only one to smuggle their pet into school."

Fluttershy giggled, "Not just one." she unzipped her backpack, revealing she also carried a hamster, a bunny and a bird.

Twilight was impressed by so many animals but she notice how Ellie wasnt surprise on how many animal Fluttershy had

"Oh, wow. All I have is Spike." she unzipped her backpack and the adorable little puppy stuck his head out, panting happily. Fluttershy gently took him into her arms. Ellie scratch his ears

"It really is uncanny. Does he talk?"

"Um, not that I know of" Twilight Said kind of confuse then she started laugh as Navi once again nuzzle herself between Twilight neck

"Ok, ok! Hello again, Navi " she said, remembering her name as she held Navi in her hands.

"Congratulations on winning, by the way." Fluttershy said while tickling Spike's tummy and allowing her bird to land on her finger, "Though, it didn't seem like anyone on your team was very excited about it."

"Yeah you did really good. why didn't your friends cheer you or congrat you on your win" Ellie ask in a curious concern tone

"No one at my school gets excited about anything they didn't do themselves. And my team aren't really my friends. Nobody at that school really likes or want to be my friends"

"That sounds awful."

"Eh, I'm used to it." she sighed gloomy

Fluttershy and Ellie couldn't bare to see this girl so sad, so Ellie grab Fluttershy's pet rabbit and hand him to Fluttershy

She gesture him to Twilight in order attempt to cheer her up

"Here. Hold this."

Twilight looked in confusion at the fuzzy white rabbit Fluttershy held in front of her as she hesitantly took it, "Um, why?"

"Holding a bunny always makes me feel better."

"Well, that's ridiculous. But " the cute little bunny smiled and nuzzled his head against her cheek.  
Navi then land on her other shoulder and nuzzled her

The warmth and softness of their fur tickled her skin, making her smile. "Ooh. It actually kind of works."

 _ **'Fluttershy was right, petting a bunny really does make a person feel better. Yet, why were these two want to make me feel better? They was on the opposing team, who were they showing her any act of kindness at all?**_ Twilight wondered not understanding why these girls are showing her kindness

"I'm on the other team and you just lost. Why are you two being so nice to me?"

"You looked like you needed it."

"Yeah! I'm mean we maybe on the opposing team, but this is what the true meaning of the Frienship Games is all about." Ellie said patting Twilight shoulder

Twilight stood there letting Fluttershy and Ellie's word sink in but Twilight gasped as Fluttershy's body started to glow and rise up into the air. She released the bunny and watched in awe as the girl's gained pony ears, wings, and long ponytail Navi flew back to Ellie who didnt look surprise at the sight

 _ **'It was just like what happened to Pinkie. It truly was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.'** _Twilight thought to herself still in awe

"Whoa!"

And like before, her device suddenly levitated, the lid glowed once more before opening. Inside of the device was a Sphere shape light as it started to absorb the yellow engery

Fluttershy felt her magic being drained from her as a bunch of lightning came shooting out of the Spheres, creating various wormhole-like openings through space, glowing with purple outlines.

A strange rabbit creature with antlers jumped out, making Spike growl at it He barked and followed the creature into the other dimension. Navi flew after him to make sure he would not be harmed.

"Spike!"

"Navi be careful" Ellie yell out

Twilight watched as Spike and Vira's bird jumped from portal to portal before suddenly being stroked by the yellow energy coming out of the glowing girl with wings. But it wasn't just Spike, Navi was hit as well

Spike landed in Fluttershy's arms while Navi weakly flew safely down on Ellie's hands.

"Spike!" Twilight and with the help of Ellie forcibly closed the device and a disoriented Fluttershy managed to hand the dog over to his owner before passing out and loosing her pony features in the process.  
But luckily Ellie caught her before Fluttershy fell to the ground

Twilight held her beloved pet close to her heart, "Spike, are you okay?"

"NAVI! please tell me your ok. How many fingers am I holding up? " Ellie ask worried and concern about her friend

" Um, I think so."

"Ugh, anybody get the number of that truck?" Navi said in a daze after Spike spoke

Twilight smile, happy that Spike was ok, "Daaaah!" Twilight and Spike both screamed at the realization that he could actual talk!

But Twilight were also screaming consider the fact THAT Navi was speaking like she was a person

Twilight beyond freaked out right now, _**'first two girls started glowing, then the portals through space, and now her dog and that bird are talking. This was all too much.'**_ she thought as her reaction to the whole thing, she dropped Spike and started running.

"Twilight, wait!" Spike ran after his friend in hopes of explaining what happened.

Fluttershy sighed in exhaustion and waved, "Bye."

"NO WAIT" Ellie shouted to her.

She wanted to go after but knew Fluttershy need help. She pull out her cell phone to text everyone

 _ **'I hope everyone can get here so we can figure this out together. This really getting out of hand I just hope that magic that Navi got hit didn't affect her'** _She thought as she text Vira explaining what was going on

* * *

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **TBC******************

 **WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? ? WHAT WILL Sunset be able to figure out a plan to keep magic away from the games? Will CHS win the games or lose again? ? What will the girls do about Twilight stealing their magic? How will they stop Twilight from taking their magic or will they fail? how will twilight react to Vira and spike talking?**

 **What will Vira do without Farore there to help her ? will Vira get Farore back or will she be gone forever?**

 **Oh also I'll explain later on why I decide to have Farore leave Vira's mind**

 ** ** ** **YOU ALL WONDERFUL BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE! THIS IS IT THE NEW CHAPTER OF THE STORY********

 **I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE THIS AND PLEASE R &R**

 **LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND TELL AND SHOW YOUR FRIENDS THIS STORY AND CHAPTERS**

 **BYE BRONIES AND PEGISISTER AND OF COURSE ZELDA FANS! ^_^ **  
 **PLEASE R &R******

 ** ** **So are you guy excited to get the new pokemon game? if so tell me what you think of the game and which one your getting I'm getting both since I'm both fan of Pikachu and Eevee******


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello people well it is a new chapter**

 ** **HAPPY THANKSGIVING HOPE YOU GUYS HAVE A GOOD TIME WITH YOUR FAMILIES****

 ** _ **AND NOW THE DISCLAIMER:  
** **I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY AND LEGEND OF ZELDA FRANCHISE, OR CHARACTERS. THAT RIGHTS FOR ZELDA GOT TO NINTENDO. THE RIGHTS FOR MY LITTLE PONY GO TO HASBRO. I ONLY OWN MY OCS**_**

* * *

 _ **PREVIOUSLY**_

 _ **She and Ellie heard a rustling from the bushes**_

 _ **Ellie acted on her reflex went to fight stance, but relax when she notice it just Twilight as poke her head out the bush. Fluttershy and Ellie smiled kindly at Twilight Sparkle, while Navi tweeted happily at the sight of her.**_

 _ **"Do you wanna give them a treat?"**_

 _ **Twilight was uncertain at first, but seeing their smiling faces changed her mind**_

 _ **The girl with glasses smiled as she sat beside her companion, "Guess that Vira girl and I are not the only one to smuggle their pet into school."**_

 _ **Fluttershy giggled, "Not just one." she unzipped her backpack, revealing she also carried a hamster, a bunny and a bird.**_

 _ **Twilight was impressed by so many animals, but she notice how Ellie wasn't surprise on how many animal Fluttershy had**_

 _ **"Oh, wow. All I have is Spike." she unzipped her backpack and the adorable little puppy stuck his head out, panting happily. Fluttershy gently took him into her arms. Ellie scratch his ears**_

 _ **"It really is uncanny. Does he talk?"**_

 _ **"Um, not that I know of" Twilight Said kind of confuse then she started laugh as Navi once again nuzzle herself between Twilight neck**_

 _ **"Ok, ok! Hello again, Navi " she said, remembering her name as she held Navi in her hands.**_

 _ **"Congratulations on winning, by the way." Fluttershy said while tickling Spike's tummy and allowing her bird to land on her finger, "Though, it didn't seem like anyone on your team was very excited about it."**_

 _ **"Yeah you did really good. why didn't your friends cheer you or congrat you on your win" Ellie ask in a curious concern tone**_

 _ **"No one at my school gets excited about anything they didn't do themselves. And my team aren't really my friends. Nobody at that school really likes or want to be my friends"**_

 _ **"That sounds awful."**_

 _ **"Eh, I'm used to it." she sighed gloomy**_

 _ **Fluttershy and Ellie couldn't bare to see this girl so sad, so Ellie grab Fluttershy's pet rabbit and hand him to Fluttershy**_

 _ **She gesture him to Twilight in order attempt to cheer her up**_

 _ **"Here. Hold this."**_

 _ **Twilight looked in confusion at the fuzzy white rabbit Fluttershy held in front of her as she hesitantly took it, "Um, why?"**_

 _ **"Holding a bunny always makes me feel better."**_

 _ **"Well, that's ridiculous. But " the cute little bunny smiled and nuzzled his head against her cheek.**_  
 _ **Navi then land on her other shoulder and nuzzled her**_

 _ **The warmth and softness of their fur tickled her skin, making her smile. "Ooh. It actually kind of works."**_

 _ **'Fluttershy was right, petting a bunny really does make a person feel better. Yet, why were these two want to make me feel better? They was on the opposing team, who were they showing her any act of kindness at all? Twilight wondered not understanding why these girls are showing her kindness**_

 _ **"I'm on the other team and you just lost. Why are you two being so nice to me?"**_

 _ **"You looked like you needed it."**_

 _ **"Yeah! I'm mean we maybe on the opposing team, but this is what the true meaning of the Frienship Games is all about." Ellie said patting Twilight shoulder**_

 _ **Twilight stood there letting Fluttershy and Ellie's word sink in but Twilight gasped as Fluttershy's body started to glow and rise up into the air. She released the bunny and watched in awe as the girl's gained pony ears, wings, and long ponytail Navi flew back to Ellie who didnt look surprise at the sight**_

 _ **'It was just like what happened to Pinkie. It truly was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.' Twilight thought to herself still in awe**_

 _ **"Whoa!"**_

 _ **And like before, her device suddenly levitated, the lid glowed once more before opening. Inside of the device was a Sphere shape light as it started to absorb the yellow engery**_

 _ **Fluttershy felt her magic being drained from her as a bunch of lightning came shooting out of the Spheres, creating various wormhole-like openings through space, glowing with purple outlines.**_

 _ **A strange rabbit creature with antlers jumped out, making Spike growl at it He barked and followed the creature into the other dimension. Navi flew after him to make sure he would not be harmed.**_

 _ **"Spike!"**_

 _ **"Navi be careful" Ellie yell out**_

 _ **Twilight watched as Spike and Vira's bird jumped from portal to portal before suddenly being stroked by the yellow energy coming out of the glowing girl with wings. But it wasn't just Spike, Navi was hit as well**_

 _ **Spike landed in Fluttershy's arms while Navi weakly flew safely down on Ellie's hands.**_

 _ **"Spike!" Twilight and with the help of Ellie forcibly closed the device and a disoriented Fluttershy managed to hand the dog over to his owner before passing out and loosing her pony features in the process.**_  
 _ **But luckily Ellie caught her before Fluttershy fell to the ground**_

 _ **Twilight held her beloved pet close to her heart, "Spike, are you okay?"**_

 _ **"NAVI! please tell me your ok. How many fingers am I holding up? " Ellie ask worried and concern about her friend**_

 _ **" Um, I think so."**_

 _ **"Ugh, anybody get the number of that truck?" Navi said in a daze after Spike spoke**_

 _ **Twilight smile, happy that Spike was ok, "Daaaah!" Twilight and Spike both screamed at the realization that he could actual talk!**_

 _ **But Twilight were also screaming consider the fact THAT Navi was speaking like she was a person**_

 _ **Twilight beyond freaked out right now, 'first two girls started glowing, then the portals through space, and now her dog and that bird are talking. This was all too much.' she thought as her reaction to the whole thing, she dropped Spike and started running.**_

 _ **"Twilight, wait!" Spike ran after his friend in hopes of explaining what happened.**_

 _ **Fluttershy sighed in exhaustion and waved, "Bye."**_

 _ **"NO WAIT" Ellie shouted to her.**_

 _ **She wanted to go after but knew Fluttershy need help. She pull out her cell phone to text everyone**_

 _ **'I hope everyone can get here so we can figure this out together. This really getting out of hand I just hope that magic that Navi got hit didn't affect her' She thought as she text Vira explaining what was going on**_

 **And now the story began**

* * *

 **MEANWHILE WITH VIRA**

Vira was running in the halls trying to get to Ellie after she recieve her text. As she was running, she felt someone bumping into as they both fell.

She got up to see Twilight, "Oh god! I'm so sorry about that Twilight" She apologizing to Twilight offering her hand to her which Twilight did

"No, I'm sorry. I wasn't look where I was going" Twilight shaking her head putting the blame on herself trying to cancel out the fact that her dog was actually calling for her using actual words

They stood there 5 seconds before they heard someone calling out, "Twilight, come on! Wait for me!" The little dog panted as he chased her.

Vira look around trying to find the source of that person...only to find out it was Twilight's dog

Twilight turning around to face the puppy, who panted in exhaustion once he caught up to her. Twilight slide towards the lockers, taking in repetitive deep breaths. Her heart was still pounding and her brain struggled to process all of this.

Vira looked surprise, but still took the whole talking dog pretty well

"Why did you run away like that?" Spike asked.

"Um, I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with the glowing girl, or the hole in space. Or my talking dog and that bird talking!" Vira eyes widen at what Twilight said

 _ **'Fluttershy must have pony up and she must have drained her magic which cause a dimensional rift, but I need to talk to Ellie on how Spike is able to talk or how Twilight know Navi is talking'** _Vira ponders in her thought as she witness the conversation between Twilight and Spike

"Yeah. Weird, right?"

Twilight gazing into his eyes and knew he was the same dog she always loved _**'Maybe I had overreacted, after all he seemed to be taking this whole thing better than I was. And strangely, the girl next to me hadn't freak out considering there a talking dog in front of them'** _She thought as she squatted down and held his head.

"Are you okay? How do you feel? What happened? Where did you go?"

Spike licked her nose to calm her down, "Hey, one question at a time! This is pretty new to me, too."

"Sorry."

"All I know is I chased that pointy rabbit through the glowy thing then I was somewhere else. Next thing I knew, I was back in that nice girl's arms and I could talk! I don't really understand why I couldn't before. I mean, it's so easy."

"Well the good thing is your alright" Vira said squating down scratching Spike's head

"Hey, Vira right?" Vira nodded confirming her name, "I gotta ask, how are you not freaked by the fact that my dog is suddenly talking?" Twilight ask as she and Spike were curious

"Well, when your friends with my Pinkie who's able to defies the law of physics and reality, make thing appear out of nowhere and break the 4 fall as she call it...But anyway you get used to the stranger things" Vira explain giving her a sheeplish expression

Twilight and Spike both look at her in a weird way, but they knew she meant no harm

"Twilight."

The two heard the voice of Principal Cinch approaching from a corner of the hallway.

"Quickly, you two gotta hide. Principal can't know your here and she highly allergic of dogs" Twilight said in stress pointing to Vira then to Spike

Vira wanting to help Twilight, pick Spike up "I'll take Spike and hid around the corner" She said running around the corner with Spike to hide

Twilight was about to call Vira back, but she sigh and turned around to be face to face with her principal.

"Who are you talking to?" Cinch asked, rather suspiciously.

"Um, myself. It's a nervous habit. Were you looking for me?" Twilight ask and was able to see Vira and Spike peeking around the corner as they were able to hearing the conversation, but luckily, Cinch didnt see them

"Indeed I was." the woman began pacing back and forth in front of her student, almost like a snake slithering around its pray. "Quite a coincidence that the CHS students moving on to the next event are the same nice girls who were so interested in you, don't you think?"

"I'm not sure."

"Perhaps you should get to know them after all."

 _ **'Nice girls? Does she mean my friends? Why does she want Twilight to get to know us?'**_ Vira thought as she and Spike looked at one another

"But I thought you didn't want me to."

"Let's just say I'm covering my bases." Cinch smiled while placing her hands on Twilight's shoulders, "Who knows? Perhaps they will reveal to you the secret to Canterlot High's newfound success."

Twilight knew exactly what this woman was implying. _ **'But, why would she? Crystal Prep always wins, why would she want me to do this. It just didn't feel right, I cant do that the CHS.'**_ Twilight though feeling it the wrong thing to do

"I dunno. Spying feels kind of wrong."

It was clear by the look in her eyes, that Cinch did not like her student's reply.

However, she wasn't going to take no for an answer. She adjusted her glasses and began to slowly walk away.

"Well, it's your decision, Twilight. It's not as if your application of Everton hangs in the balance." she briefly stopped, "On second thought, yes, it does."

Twilight lean on the locker as she slid down to the ground as her heart beat nervously

Vira and Spike came out their hidding spot

"Man, she's awful. What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know, Spike. I don't know." She said uncertain as the sad puppy sat beside her.

What would she do? Spying on these girls, and after two of them was so nice to her? She couldn't do that. Maybe she was doing something wrong, maybe all of this searching for mysterious energies was getting out of hand.  
But, what more could she do? She wanted to go to Everton

Twilight sighed looking at Vira, "Thanks for helping me hide Spike and I'm sorry I roped you into my problem"

"Twilight I know we just met and all but I can I ask you something?" Vira ask her which Twilight nodded her head allowing Vira to ask her question.

I just want to know that, what was that all about with Cinch talking about an application to Everton? I never heard of that name" Vira ask since she not familiar with the name.

"It's a school I applied to for their Independent Study program. It's always been my dream to go. And if I don't help Crystal Prep win, then Principal Cinch will denying me of going to Everton"

"Wait...Twilight I have to ask, is your principal forcing you to enter the Friendship games so she doesn't deny your entry to this? just to win a game?" Vira stated angry and shock about this discovery.

Then realization hit Vira, _**'THAT IT! SHE MUST BE THE STUDENT FARORE TOLD ME. She must be the one who is being force to do something'** _Vira thought finally understanding what Farore meant

"Well, when you put it like that, it seems harsh and bad." Twilight stated nervously rubbing her arm

"That because it is. Look Twilight, I understand that you want to desperately go to this Everton school, but if she is threating to deny your application just so you enter the Games, then it not worth it.

And TRUST ME, I been in the same situation as you and I thought my solution to my problem was to run away but it didn't make the problem go away. The only way I got myself out that problem was because my friends helped me.

You think doing this will fix the solution, but in reality, it not especially when you don't have any friends to help on your situation. Anyway, I think maybe you should ask yourself; Is it really worth it? To do her bidding like a puppet?"

Twilight was silent thinking as she took Vira's words to heart. Spike Look at Vira with admiration and awe seeing that this girl who only knew Twilight for a day was being nice to her. He sense good in her. And in his book, that good enough.

Vira noticing her silence, "Look just think about what I said. Anyways, I gotta go. Good Luck on the next event. Bye Spike" she said scratching Spike's chin then leaving the those two to meet with her friends

* * *

 **LATER WITH ELLIE VIRA, AND THE RAINBOOM**

After recovering from the incident, Fluttershy and Ellie met with their friends and walk down the hallway explaining to them the entire situation, "All I did was hand Twilight a bunny. Then I ponied up."

"Navi what happen when you were hit by the magic" Vira ask Navi wanting to know how Spike is able to talk

"Well after chasing him through the portals and being hit by Fluttershy's magic, I felt a little bit of my speaking ability transfering into Spike" Navi explain to everyone

"Still can't wrap my head around that." said Navi, still feeling a bit daze after what she through .

"I just don't get it." Sunset said, "Rarity's magic came out when she made us outfits. Pinkie's when she fixed the party, and now Fluttershy."

Fluttershy continued explaining what had happened, "And then Twilight's pendant thingy just pulled the magic right out of me. I couldn't even stand up."

"Like me at the party!" Pinkie said.

"Or me right before we met Twilight!" said Rarity.

"Or me after we tried to go through the portal to see Princess Twilight." Vira said refering to the portal

"So she really is stealing magic?" Sunset asked.

Vira stop walking and ponder which made everyone look at her waiting for her to voice her opinion, "Hmmm...I dont know Sunset, but I know one thing is I didn't sense anything evil within her. I don't think she any idea on what she's doing. When she drain any magic we had, she was scared. Like she didn't understand what is happening."

Applejack shook her head with uncertainty, "Ah agree with Vira. She doesn't seem like the magic-stealin' type."

"Yeah, but she had something to do with closing the portal. If her pendant can pull in magic, maybe it stole the portal, too."

"You could be right." Vira said, "I mean don't get me wrong, I know she's responsible for whatever is happening. But even when she draining my magic and Farore through the portal, Farore told me I can still be able to use my weapons."

Rarity look Vira with confusion. "Wait, if this Twilight is stealing magic, how come your weapon didnt disappear along with Farore when it's technically magic too."

Ellie placed her knuckles on her chin in thought, "I think its because the device couldn't drain them through the gloves or since Vira can olny summon them when dangerous monster is near or since they are wepons the godess of the triforce gave her and they too powerful to be drain" she said her theorys.

"So anyway, we know how Twilight can take magic wether she knows it or not." Ellie said, "How do we get it back?"

"I don't know." Sunset's shoulders lowered admitted sadly, "And the other pony or person or princess who could help us figure this out is completely unreachable now."

Pinkie Pie then popped up from behind Sunset and Applejack, hugging them both, "Which is too bad, because Twilight knows everything about magic-" she reappeared behind Rainbow and Rarity, "-and portals-" she reappeared from inside a locker, "-and magical portals-" she reappeared once again from the ventilation system, throwing confetti, "-and portable magics!"

She walked out the door that lead to the playing field outside, but tripped and fell on her face.

Rainbow walked up and helped her stand back up. "For now, let's just focus on beating the Shadowbolts. And as long as this event puts me in a playing field, I don't think we've got anything to worry about."

"Oh, it puts you on a playin' field, alright." Applejack pointed towards the field, the scene made Pinkie gasp loudly.

"WHOA" Ellie, Vira Navi all said together as they were in awe

The entire field had been entirely rearranged just for the events, complete with a track race road, archery field and various dirt hills were risen upwards and various ramps for the motocross race.

"Am I the only one who think this overkill?" Sunset ask her friends and girlfriend

"Yes, but then again, let's remember we do tend get in danger that could get us kill" Vira saying it, dryly as everyone still is look at the field

Applejack kicked one of the mountains with her boot, testing their stability, which was very firm. "I don't suppose you've made motocross outfits." she said to Rarity.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous Of course I did!" right off the back, Rarity pulled off two beautiful motocross costumes, one for Rainbow Dash and one for Sunset Shimmer.

 _ **'Of course she would make an outfit for this occasion'**_ Ellie, Navi, and Vira all thought in unison

Ellie and Vira placed their hands on both Sunset and Rainbow's shoulders, "You two should get ready We'll be in the bleachers cheering all of you on. Good luck to all of you!" They said as they went to the bleacher and waited for the two teams get ready.

But before leaving, Vira ran back and give Sunset a quick kiss on her cheek and lips "For good luck" She explain as she ran back to Ellie.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE**

On the other side of the field, Principal Cinch was having a strict word with her six remaining students. The other six had failed her miserably so she made it very clear she did not want them to disappoint her this time.

"You will race in pairs. Indigo Zap and Sugarcoat will handle the motocross."

"Yes!" Indigo pounded her fist in victory.

"Lemon Zest and Sunny Flare have requested the short track." Lemon Zest and Sunny Flare both high five each other, "Since archery is a standard requirement at our school, any of you should be able to do it. Twilight and Sour Sweet will start us off."

"Well, that's just marvelous!" Sour Sweet said very sweetly, right before shifting to her sour attitude, "If you wanna lose before we even start!"

Her fellow Shadowbolts all agree even Twilight agreed

 _ **'Twilight was the least athletic out of all of them, she would cost them the game for sure.'** _They all thought

But then again Twilight wasnt much of a choice

"Given that Twilight won the last event single-handedly, I have every confidence that she will be able to pull her weight here. Won't you?"

The cold-hearted woman leaned in further, frightening the young girl to the core. But still, she nodded her head in response.

Principal Cinch took her seat on the judges table next to Dean Cadance to her left, with Luna and Celestia to her right.

Cadence rose up and adjusted the microphone.

"Welcome, everyone to the Friendship Games Tricross Relay!" Everyone all cheered in the bleachers to show suport to their school, "In this event, our qualified competitors will face off in archery, speed skating, and finally, motocross."

Fluttershy and Applejack adjusted their gear as they were wearing beautiful archery outfits Rarity had made for them, while Sour Sweet and Twilight adjusted their bows. Twilight struggled with keeping her balance, due to how nervous she was.

Rarity and Pinkie Pie stood opposite Sunny Flare and Lemon Zest in the speed-race starting line. Next to it was a light that would go green and buzz, signaling their call to start racing around the track.

Rainbow Dash and Sunset Shimmer adjusted their helmets while on their bikes, opposite Sugarcoat and Indigo Zap.

Vira, Ellie, and Navi sat on bleachers, sending cheers, waves and thumbs up to their team. Ellie and Vira both had their phones as they took pictures of the crowd, competitors and her friends.

"So if the competitors are ready " Cadance blew an airhorn, which caused principal Cinch to cover her ears.

The game began with the archery course.

First up were Sour Sweet and Fluttershy. The girls needed to jump over stacks of hay and shoot arrows at the moving targets.

Fluttershy and Soursweet ran jump over the hay and ran toward the archery stand as they had to run pass a few obstacles before they could being to try to hit a bullseye

"Each competitor must hit a bullseye before their teammates can start the next leg of the relay." Cadance explained as Fluttershy and Sour Sweet kept running

Sour Sweet was nimble and fast. She managed to leap over the stacks, grab the arrows and swung to the otherside over a mudpit, roll over and shoot not one, but three arrows. Two missed the bullseye, but the third one managed to hit it perfectly as Crystal Prep cheered for their team, making Sour Sweet smile proudly.

Now it was Twilight's turn as she ran up and tried to jump over the stacks, but the poor girl tripped and landed hard on her face, making Sour Sweet growl in anger as look over to Fluttershy

Fluttershy was rather nervous and kept dropping the arrows.

Vira and Ellie watch in suspense as Fluttershy kept getting nervous not able to hit a bullseye

 _ **'Come on Fluttershy you can do it. Just do what you did in Hyrule when you were rescuing me.'**_ Vira thought hoping by some mircle Fluttershy heard her

And somehow, she did hear her.

Fluttershy took in a deep breath as she remember the time she was in Hyrule when they had to rescue Vira and when Navi was in danger as she help, "Deep breath" she whisper as she steady the bow and arrow

Twilight swung herself over the mudpit, her foot touching the tip of where Sour Sweet stood. The impatient girl was practically pulling her eyelids off.

"Wait for it...now..." She still whispering waited for the right to let the arrow go and she did.

The arrow flew and in one hit, Fluttershy hit the target straight on the dot.

"Yay!" Fluttershy whisper and gave her team a thumbs up as the crowd cheered for her win.

Vira and Ellie leaped for joy, "Whooo way to go Fluttershy!"

Now it was Applejack's turn to jump over the hays, swing across and hit a bullseye.

Twilight managed to make it to the other side, although she struggled,

Applejack shot one arrow, but missed the bullseye, but still Fluttershy clapped at the good hit.

Twilight took the bow and arrow and readied to shoot, but her first arrow didn't even hit the target but the wall.

Sour Sweet growled angrily, _**'I knew having this clumsy egghead loser on their team was a terrible idea.'**_ she angerly thought

Vira and Ellie witness everything from the bleachers. They felt bad for Twilight as she is trying her hardest, but her teammate didn't show any support or offered assistance.

Vira Eliie and Navi just stare at Sour Sweet with death glare

Applejack took in a deep breath and remember the last time she hold a a bow and arrow as well as Vira and Ellie teaching her and their friends how to poperly use them. Vira and Ellie watched the scene with suspense and excitement as they watch their blond-haired friend took a deep breath and studied the movement of the target as it circled around.

She waited for the right moment and let go...only for the arrow hit its target perfectly.

The bell dinged, turning the red light green and Rarity and Pinkie Pie skated down the track, leaving Lemon Zest and Sunny Flare behind.

 _ **'If I don't hit the target they couldn't move. Cinch was not going to like this.'**_ Twilight thought still trying to hit the target

"And Canterlot is off to an early lead!" Cadance narrated through the microphone as the two girls skated as fast as they could. They had to go five times around the track.

Poor Twilight couldn't stop her knees from buckling. Every arrow she got didn't hit the target at all. Only the wall. To make matters worse for Crystal Prep, Rarity and Pinkie skated right pass Sour Sweet, who growled in anger once more.

"Well, that's just fantastic!"

Fluttershy and Applejack watched sadly as the poor Twilight continued to put up with her teammate's abuse. She was trying, but that other girl was just sour.

"I'm sure glad I don't go to Crystal Prep." Fluttershy said while tugging her hair.

Applejack agreed, "You said it."

"Whee!" Pinkie Pie spun around with glee as she and Rarity made it past the first of the eight rounds around the track. Lemon Zest and Sunny Flare would be pulling their hair out if they hadn't had their helmets on. Twilight was costing them the game.

Vira look over to Ellie, "I know she may be stealing our magic, but I can't help that I feel bad for her."

"I know," Ellie patting her back sensing Vira's anger toward the other shadow bolts, "Twilight's trying her hardest, but her teammates give her a break."

"I swear If I hear them talk bad to Twilight one more time, Im going to knock them down and beat them with the sheild." Vira angrly hissed implying that she going to fight them. Vira felt she was going to rip the rail of the bench in front of her

Ellie and Navi patted her arm "Not if we go first" They said implying that they too want some of the action

They turn their heard to hear Cadence speaking

"If CPA can't hit another bullseye soon, they'll be out of this race." Cadance announced. So far, the Wondercolts had two points going for them, while the Shadowbolts remained in zero.

Twilight tried and tried, but she just couldn't get it right. 'My whole future was depending on this event, and if i failed, I would loose everything.' she thought as tears were coming out of her eyes, making it even harder for her to see where the target would be.

"You're really bad at this!" Sugarcoat shouted from where she and the motocross racers stood. Sunset and Rainbow narrowed their eyes at her.

'It wouldn't kill her to be a bit more supportive.' They thought, but then they hear someone shouting

"OI ! WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP AND INSTEAD BE MORE SUPORTIVE! YOU GOD DAMN IMBECILE ! I SWEAR IF I HEAR ANOTHER COMMENT FROM YOU, I'LL RIP YOUR ARM OFF AND BEAT YOU WITH IT AND SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR BLOODY THOART!" Vira yelled out as an icy death glare to Sugar Coat. The rail she was gripping broken and she use to point it at Sugar Coat

The student of CHS scooted away from Vira in fear.

They knew how angry the Hylian girl could get and they didn't want feel the angry wrath of the girl

Even the Crystal Prep student were terrified of her outburst and how her eye was staring at Sugar Coat like she going to maul her like an animal. They were awe and scared how strong this girl was despite she was able to break the rail.

This made Sugarcoat almost shrink down in fear as she instanly shut up.

Vira took a deep breath and sat down "COME ON TWILIGHT I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT!" She shouted giving her suport to Twilight. Twilight was surprise at Vira threat to Sugar Coat but she was more surprise at the fact that Vira was cheering her but she knew that Vira was only trying to nice

Sunset smiled at how far her girlfriend will go to instantly to defend someone as she witness from up where she was

 _ **'Though her icy death glares and threats are terrifying when is not directing at you. Though I'm gonna have to talk to her about that strength of her'** _she thought and laugh at how everyone, but the CHS students was still terrified of Vira like one minute she be calm, but the next she'll be giving you many death glares and so much threats then stop and acts like nothing happen

But Vira wasn't the only annoyed by the situation.

Applejack groaned in frustration, "Ugh! I can't take anymore!" she handed Fluttershy her bow and walked on over to the opposing side, standing beside Twilight, speaking in a comforting voice which was rare for her to hear at this point.

"Ya hafta stop aimin' at the target."

"That makes perfect sense! Don't aim at the target! Thanks so much!" Sour Sweet said, using her trademark sweet sarcasm.

Applejack just ignored her and continued helping the poor girl, "Look, my friends you know the one who end terrifying you classmates, taught me that ya hafta stop aimin' at where the target is an' aim at where the target's gonna be."

"Yeah! Definitely take advice from a person you're competing against!"

Vira hearing what Sour Sweet said and got up "HEY! SHUT UP AND LET HER HELP TWILIGHT YOU BIPOLAR LUNATIC! OR I'LL DO THE SAME THREAT TO YOU LIKE I'LL DO TO YOUR FRIEND " She scream as she gave an icy glare at Sour Sweet refering to the threat she just did to Sugar Coat. And once again all the students except the CHS students in the bleachers got terrified of her and scooted even further away from the raging girl

 ***Author's notes: for people who has and are suffering with Bipolar disorder, I'm deeply sorry and hope you don't get offend.**  
 **I really hope you are well and are getting help for your condition. Now let get back to the story***

Applejack rolled her eyes and ignored her and Vira's shouting, "Do you wanna hit the bullseye or not?"

Twilight blinked once, wiping away her tears in the process, and nodded her head. Applejack smiled and place her hand on Twilight's shoulder, giving her a sense of calmness and security.

"Then trust me. Take a deep breath."

Twilight did as she instructed and relaxed, listening to Applejack's instructions.

"And let the arrow go riiiiight now!"

Crystal Prep, Canterlot High and Principal Cinch all watched with anticipation as the arrow went flying right into the target!

The bell dinged and turned green, allowing Lemon Zest and Sunny Flare to skate.

From the bleachers, Ellie, Vira, and Navi jumped up and cheered happily for Twilight's win. This surprised the students of Crystal Prep as they were confuse on why these two girls were they cheering for their rivals?

Spike wagged his tail and jumped into Twilight's arms. "Yeah! That's my girl!"

Sour Sweet was surprise that Twilight's dog had just talk and back away slowly.

Twilight's heart swelled up with such joy, 'not only I didn't lose but somebody was kind enough to take the time and show me the right way to shoot.  
Everyone here at CHS was so remarkably kind, it was almost magical.' Twilight thought to herself

Applejack raised her hand to high five Twilight, but was surprised when Twilight gave her a hug instead. Applejack smiled and patted her on the back.

"See? Ah was tellin' ya the truth."  
As she said that, her body started to magically glow as she gained grow pony ears and her hair to expand in length. Twilight instantly knew what was going to happened next once somebody transformed

Her device activate as it open to drained Applejack's magic but Twilight didnt want that to her

She tried to keep her device to take away what this nice girl had, but it was too strong ever for her. The lip started to drained the magic as Applejack already felt her powers draining.

"Eh what are you doing?!"

"I don't know!"

Applejack's pony traits disappeared and she fell to the ground, exhausted.

"Oh no...I have a bad feeling about this" Vira said as she Ellie, and Navi all witness it as they all knew and sense something bad coming their way

Twilight quickly closed the device but accidentally tripped and the object flew right out from the string around her neck, landing on the ground and opening up on its own. The energy released a purple colored ring around her, creating another vortex on the ground. From within, emerged what appeared to be some kind of growing plant-like creature.

 _ **'What have I done?'**_ Twilight thought to herself as she gasped and stared in horror

* * *

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **TBC******************

 **WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? ? WHAT WILL Sunset do now that magic is being release at the games? Will CHS win the games or lose again? ? What will the girls do about Twilight stealing their magic? will they stop Twilight from taking their magic or will they fail?**

 **What will Vira do without Farore there to help her ? will Vira get Farore back or will she be gone forever?**

 **Oh also I'll explain later on why I decide to have Farore leave Vira's mind but not yet but later in the chapter**

 **and let me explain about Vira's outburst. No, she not violent but her patient on CPA student were wearing thin. But if she see someone picking on someone who already down or someone who is defenseless she'll ready battle for them**

 ** ** ** **YOU ALL WONDERFUL BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE! THIS IS IT THE NEW CHAPTER OF THE STORY********

 **I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE THIS AND PLEASE R &R**

 **LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND TELL AND SHOW YOUR FRIENDS THIS STORY AND CHAPTERS**

 **BYE BRONIES AND PEGISISTER AND OF COURSE ZELDA FANS! ^_^ **  
 **PLEASE R &R******


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello people well it is a new chapter**

 ** **Sorry for taking long. The reason I took long to put the this chapter was because I took my laptop to get it fix...not that it was broken or anything but I**** ** **want it to be clear of viruses and dust but it was more serious the hard drive was bad to the point of replacing it but****

 ** **on the bright side the guy didn't deleted anything he save all of my data like photos, music and the chapters of the stories and good thing I took my laptop to get clean of dust before the situation became worse**** ** **like overheating and almost frying the motherboard of the laptop****

 ** **but enough of that let get to it then****

 ** _ **NOW THE DISCLAIMER:  
** **I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY AND LEGEND OF ZELDA FRANCHISE, OR CHARACTERS. THAT RIGHTS FOR ZELDA GOT TO NINTENDO. THE RIGHTS FOR MY LITTLE PONY GO TO HASBRO. I ONLY OWN MY OCS**_**

* * *

 _ **PREVIOUSLY**_

 _Applejack groaned in frustration, "Ugh! I can't take anymore!" she handed Fluttershy her bow and walked on over to the opposing side, standing beside Twilight, speaking in a comforting voice which was rare for her to hear at this point._

 _"Ya hafta stop aimin' at the target."_

 _"That makes perfect sense! Don't aim at the target! Thanks so much!" Sour Sweet said, using her trademark sweet sarcasm._

 _Applejack just ignored her and continued helping the poor girl, "Look, my friends you know the one who end terrifying you classmates, taught me that ya hafta stop aimin' at where the target is an' aim at where the target's gonna be."_

 _"Yeah! Definitely take advice from a person you're competing against!"_

 _Vira hearing what Sour Sweet said and got up "HEY! SHUT UP AND LET HER HELP TWILIGHT YOU BIPOLAR LUNATIC! OR I'LL DO THE SAME THREAT TO YOU LIKE I'LL DO TO YOUR FRIEND " She scream as she gave an icy glare at Sour Sweet refering to the threat she just did to Sugar Coat. And once again all the students except the CHS students in the bleachers got terrified of her and scooted even further away from the raging girl_

 _*Author's notes: for people who has and are suffering with Bipolar disorder, I'm deeply sorry and hope you don't get offend._  
 _I really hope you are well and are getting help for your condition. Now let get back to the story*_

 _Applejack rolled her eyes and ignored her and Vira's shouting, "Do you wanna hit the bullseye or not?"_

 _Twilight blinked once, wiping away her tears in the process, and nodded her head. Applejack smiled and place her hand on Twilight's shoulder, giving her a sense of calmness and security._

 _"Then trust me. Take a deep breath."_

 _Twilight did as she instructed and relaxed, listening to Applejack's instructions._

 _"And let the arrow go riiiiight now!"_

 _Crystal Prep, Canterlot High and Principal Cinch all watched with anticipation as the arrow went flying right into the target!_

 _The bell dinged and turned green, allowing Lemon Zest and Sunny Flare to skate._

 _From the bleachers, Ellie, Vira, and Navi jumped up and cheered happily for Twilight's win. This surprised the students of Crystal Prep as they were confuse on why these two girls were they cheering for their rivals?_

 _Spike wagged his tail and jumped into Twilight's arms. "Yeah! That's my girl!"_

 _Sour Sweet was surprise that Twilight's dog had just talk and back away slowly._

 _Twilight's heart swelled up with such joy, 'not only I didn't lose but somebody was kind enough to take the time and show me the right way to shoot._  
 _Everyone here at CHS was so remarkably kind, it was almost magical.' Twilight thought to herself_

 _Applejack raised her hand to high five Twilight, but was surprised when Twilight gave her a hug instead. Applejack smiled and patted her on the back._

 _"See? Ah was tellin' ya the truth."_  
 _As she said that, her body started to magically glow as she gained grow pony ears and her hair to expand in length. Twilight instantly knew what was going to happened next once somebody transformed_

 _Her device activate as it open to drained Applejack's magic but Twilight didnt want that to her_

 _She tried to keep her device to take away what this nice girl had, but it was too strong ever for her. The lip started to drained the magic as Applejack already felt her powers draining._

 _"Eh what are you doing?!"_

 _"I don't know!"_

 _Applejack's pony traits disappeared and she fell to the ground, exhausted._

 _"Oh no...I have a bad feeling about this" Vira said as she Ellie, and Navi all witness it as they all knew and sense something bad coming their way_

 _Twilight quickly closed the device but accidentally tripped and the object flew right out from the string around her neck, landing on the ground and opening up on its own. The energy released a purple colored ring around her, creating another vortex on the ground. From within, emerged what appeared to be some kind of growing plant-like creature._

 _ **'What have I done?** ' Twilight thought to herself as she gasped and stared in horror_

 **And now the story began**

* * *

Rarity and Pinkie Pie were ahead of Lemon Zest and Sunny Flare, already their team had five points, while Crystal Prep only had four, which was pretty close.

"Canterlot has only two laps to go!" Cadance narrated, "But it looks like Crystal Prep is making up for lost time!"

The Lemon Zest and Sunny Flare were able to skate pass Rarity and Pinkie Pie, earning their school five more points. Now they were tied in with CHS.

In their rush, Sunny Flare did not notice the device in her way and kicked it. Twilight quickly ran towards it.

Vira got up dropping the broken rail she still had on her hand, "Ellie, Navi come on! I have a feeling that they are going be in trouble" She said jumping off the front row bleacher as Ellie and Navi follow her

Flash saw them leave. He knew where they were going, "Guys where are you going? You'll get hurt"

"We rather risk our life than risk their lives!" Both Vira and Ellie said knowing someone could be in danger because of the magic being out of control

Twilight tried to reach for her device, but was stopped when one of the gigantic moving plants blocked her path. Words could not describe the confusion and fear she was feeling right now.  
She ducked in cover as the creature came at her, its thick large tentacle ready to wrap around her body and squeeze her to death.

"Come on!" Rarity look at Pinkie both thinking the same thing _**'were not going down without a fight'**_.

Rarity extended her leg for Pinkie Pie to grab.

Pinkie grabbed her friend's leg and Rarity swung her with all of her might, giving the pink girl more speed.

Pinkie slightly crunched down, closed her fists and outstretched her arms behind her, looking like a ninja as she skated down with great speed. She bypassed Lemon and Sunny and won her school another point. The Wondercolts and other CHS students cheered for their friends, winning them the race even Cadence was impressed.

"What a finish!" she exclaimed joyfully, but Principal Cinch did not feel the same. The green lights beside the motocross team lit up and the four revved up their engines, ridding down the ramps and up the dirt piled hills.

Twilight tried to reach her device but a plant wrapped her leg pulling her away Twilight scream trying to break free

Twilight then felt the plant letting go of her leg.

She look up to see Vira holding a sword on her hand.

She knew Vira must have freed her from the Plant hold on her, "You saved me?"

"...Well yeah. We couldnt let people get hurt" Vira said with a reassuring smile before another vine came at them.

"Twilight grab that device of yours and do what you can to make the portals disappear. I gotta make sure everyone is safe " Vira said as she lead the girl up underneath the bleachers.

Vira notice her practically hyperventilating, she placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, calming her down like a protective older sibling. Shinning Armor used to do the exact same thing whenever she got scared.

"Don't worry. It's gonna be okay. I know you can do it" she smiled before running off to fight the monsters and Twilight observed in wonder as the sword disappear as she was running to where Ellie is.

* * *

Rainbow Dash leaped over the ramp, flying across the sky on her bike, feeling the wind on her rainbow-colored hair.

"Awesome!"

However, while the race continued, various other portals began appearing around the field. Two appeared near the ramps as more of the vines began to crossover. Another portal opened right in the middle of the path, blocking the racers who were speeding up more and more.

Rainbow Dash caught sight of it, hard not to, and maneuvered pass the arc-formation of the plant.

Celestia, Luna, Cadance and Cinch observed the whole thing and were all equally astonished to see such a strange, if not supernatural, occurrence happen right in the middle of the relay.

Sunset Shimmer was catching up to Sugarcoat until they spotted the large plant. Its giant-jaw-like mouth opening wide to take a large bite out of whatever was in its reach.

It was just as Sunset feared would happen, _**'The magic was going crazy and was aiming right at us'** _Sunset thought to herself.

However, another one of the plants came at them, crashing into Sugarcoat and taking her bike, with her hanging onto it. While Sunset had to maneuver underneath the vine, causing her bike to trip and her to fall off of the seat.

The crowd gasped as Indigo Zap zoomed upwards onto the vine and flew over its head, now making it angry. Indigo managed to land right in front of Rainbow Dash and Sugarcoat was now neck in neck with them.

Sugar Coat screamed in terror until a sword was suddenly was thrown and lunged straight in the face. Sugarcoat was astonished at seeing two of the CHS student and a bird

Rainbow Dash saw Sunset down on the ground and quickly turned her bike around, ignoring the race. She also notice Vira and Ellie near Sunset

Sugarcoat released the bike and was caught by Ellie

"Quickly get to safety!" Ellie ordered.

Normally, Sugarcoat wouldn't take orders from the competition, but she would make an exception in this case.

Sunset watched in horror as the plant monster was about to eat her whole, until Vira blocked it with her shield

As Rainbow reach to them, Vira notice her in her sight

"Rainbow get Sunset away from here" Vira said her voice straining keeping the vine from them

Rainbow pull Sunset and race away

Sunset sighed in relief, as she happily hug both

"Dash! Vira! you both saved me!"

"Well We weren't going to let you become plant food." Rainbow said as Vira gave her a thumbs up hearing their conversation but she too occuip trying to keep the plant mouth at bay

 ***Just to let you know, Vira doesn't have super hearing, but when it comes to fighting with magic and sword fighting, you have to be aware of your surrounding so she practices her hearing and her other sense***

Rainbow slowly stopped her bike once her body started to glow in a magical blue aura. She removed her helmet and her pony ears appeared, latter her pony tail and finally her wings.

Cinch saw this and glared at Celestia, _**'How are the students as CHS be able to use these some kind of special effects for some reason? As if so, why?'**_ she thought as Celestia pretend she has no idea what going on since she didn't know how to explain all of this, especially the monstrous plants or the magical girl with wings or how Vira magically summon her shield and sword out of thin air.

"We can still win this!" Rainbow said.

While she flew, Sunset drove on her bike, since hers was most likely torn to pieces by the plants.

Rainbow flew back to Vira where, "Vira you need to get out of here!" Rainbow said

"No Rainbow! We can help you! Just focus on making sure the Sunset and Idigo Zap are safe from danger while Ellie and I make sure the student from the bleachers are safe" Vira said

Rainbow gave Vira a fist backhand high five which she return the gesture "Sound like a plan" Rainbow said as she flew at high speed to catch up to both Sunset and Inigo Zap

Vira dive roll to escape the plants mouth and slash at the plants as she made her way to the students

She met up with Ellie and Navi, "Ellie this is getting out of control. Ellie go and look for Twilight. She the only who can make these portal disappear while I make sure to get the students to safety. And Navi, help Rainbow with keeping the plants away from Sunset and Indigo Zap" All nodded to the plan and left to where they need to go.

* * *

Indigo Zap fell into a crater, falling off of her bike as one of the plants aimed at her. Rainbow Dash flew down and, not wanting this girl to get hurt, got the creature to attack her instead and leave Indigo alone. Rainbow didn't notice the one of the plant almost got her until Navi distract it and got hit.

Luckily Rainbow saw her and grab her. Navi was thankful she wasn't hurt just stunned

"Rainbow come on let catch up with Sunset. I maybe small but I can fight." Rainbow grin agreeing and flew with Navi next to her

Sunset revved the bike, picking up more speed as she flew over the ramps into the air.

The crowd cheered at her successful jump and Indigo Zap managed to drive out of the crater. The plant came up from behind the two bikers but Navi using her talon to blind the creature then Rainbow Dash ramped herself into the creature, causing it to slam right into the ground. Rainbow placed her foot onto the unmoving creature, smiling in victory. She high five Navi for their teamwork

Sunset and Indigo Zap race to the finishing line.

Both girls were really close, but Sunset manage to beat Indigo Zap as she cross the finish line

"Canterlot Wins" Cadence shouted

The CHS students cheered while Crystal Prep didn't, but they also were thanking Vira for keeping them safe when the plants tried to attack them. Even if Crystal Prep knew Vira was a Wondercolt and their rival, they witness her risking her life to make sure that they were safe from danger. Principal Cinch didn't seem too happy about what just happen

Cadence knew Cinch wasnt about the result, but she had to accept the fact that Canterlot still won and Crystal Prep lost

Cadance took the mic and spoke to the students. "Attention, students, please proceed to the gym."

Ellie still looking for Twilight, heard her screaming and rushed over to witness the plant grabbing her.

"Help me I can't reach my device!" she shouted, pointing towards the object.

Thinking fast, Ellie ran sliding under one of the vines trying to get her. She manage to grab the device

With the help of Twilight, they managed to close the thing which in return made all of the vortexes disappear, along with the plants. Ellie look down at Twilight with an unreadable expression

Twilight looking up afraid of what Ellie will do.

To her amazement, Ellie was not angry but instead smiled gently as she offered her hand to her

 _ **'She must have either had siblings of her own or was good with kids because there was a familiarity with the way she did this'.**_ Twilight thought as her nerves slowly calmed down.

"Are you hurt Twilight?" Ellie ask said in a concern, but gentle voice

Twilight nodded her hand

"That's Good" Ellie smile, "I gotta get going to make sure my friends are ok. Maybe you should keep a lock on this. I think you notice the strange things everytime you open that device" Ellie said as she left her to meet their friends

The rainboom and Vira gathered together, inspecting if the other wasn't hurt.

"Is everybody all right?" Applejack asked.

Rainbow Dash flew down, her feathers ruffling with excitement. "Better than all right! We won!" Then she felt Navi landing on her shoulder. Navi feeling exhausted and sore. Rainbow began scratching Navi's head which made Navi sigh in content.

"Yeah, we won, but somebody could've been seriously hurt. Especially Ellie and Vira, not to mention Navi" Sunset stated as she removed her helmet as she aslo gesture to Vira and Navi making her point, "The magic is going haywire and I have no idea how to fix it!"

The girls all spun around to see Ellie with Twilight.

"Um, excuse me, I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I just wanted to learn about the strange energy coming from your school. I didn't know that it was magic or...how it works."

"That's okay. Neither do we." Rainbow said as she approached her. But once she did, Twilight's device began humming again.

"Oh, no! Oh, no no no! Not again!"

Against her own power, the device opened and began absorbing the magic out of Rainbow Dash. Navi sensing the danger flew off of Rainbow's shoulder and try to pull Twilight's necklace away from Rainbow

"Rainbow!" Ellie shouted as she too tried to pull the device away so didnt drain her friend's magic, but it was too strong as Rainbow's pony features were completely gone.

"I'm sorry! It just started absorbing energy on its own! But I'm not sure how!"

"What do you mean you don't know how?!" Sunset began to forcibly close the object only for it to shoot some kind of energy beam up into the sky, creating yet another rift. Only instead of plants appearing, it was a beautiful starry sky with a full moon.

Meanwhile, Principal Cinch hid behind the bleachers as she watched the scene unfold before her eyes. This didn't look like any special effect. This looked real.

"It also causes these corresponding rifts to appear!" Twilight said, while still struggling to close the contraption, "I don't know how that works either."

At this point, Sunset Shimmer had reached her boiling point. Her patience with this girl had worn out, the fire within her was through the roof.

"Is there anything you do know?! Like how to get our magic back?! Or how to fix the portal to Equestria?!"

"Equestria?"

"You're supposed to be so smart, but did you ever think you shouldn't be messing around with things you don't understand?!" angrily, Sunset closed the contraption which in return caused the portal to close as well.

"But I wanna understand!" Twilight insisted.

"But you don't! And worst of all, you put the lives of my friends and girlfriend in danger! My girlfriend and her friend especially her pet bird could have been seriously hurt or killed!" She yelled feeling angry, but she was hurt that she could have lost her girlfriend again

After the incident in Hyrule, Sunset never want to lose Vira again after she almost died. She couldn't live with her with if Vira got hurt

This made Twilight cry, _**'This all happened because of me. I was the one who wouldn't keep my nose out of anybody's business, and now it seemed these people were paying the price for my foolishness.'**_ Twilight thought as her

Her voice cracked and tears formed in her eyes, making her vision blurry.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." the poor girl ran off, crying while her loyal dog followed her.

"Twilight, wait!"

Sunset's fists clenched tightly, her anger still fuming.

But she felt Vira's hand on her shoulder "Sunset I get your angry but you can't get mad at her"

VIRA, ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! SOMEONE COULD HAVE HURT OR WORSE, YOU, NAVI, AND ELLIE COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!" Sunset turn around making Vira hand drop off her shoulder "I ALMOST LOST YOU ONCE, I WASNT GOING TO LOSE YOU TWICE AND GO THROUGH THAT PAIN AGAIN WHERE I COULDN'T BE ABLE TO SAVE YOU" Sunset screamed as angry tears were going down

"I get it, but let remember the two incident where magic was involved. You know and saw how that magic wasn't a big secret to our classmates. And beside sooner or later, someone who doesn't go to CHS was bound to question it or try to look in it" Vira then glared at Sunset with a stern look pointing her finger at Sunset's chest,

"And let not forget, you did the same thing as Twilight did and got the same result and injuries as well. Do realize how LONG it took me to stop your hair from sizzling and the static after Everyone's magic blasted you? Or what about the time you tried studying my magic? I nearly accidently sliced with my sword after you almost force it to appear" Sunset and everyone wince as they remember that incident and shudder.

Sunset rubbing her head feeling the pain from how Vira tried to tame her hair

 ***I'm talking about the short of her 'science of magic' watch it if you haven't seen it really funny***

"I also get that you didn't want me to get hurt or try to play hero, but if I hadn't step in, you and sugar coat could have been hurt and I couldn't live with that. You are my best friend and my love and if I saw you getting hurt...I couldnt bare to see it" Vira explain as she was getting too emotional as tears were running down

Sunset mind became clear as she realized what Vira said. She mentally kick herself for hurting Vira and making her cry

She facepalm herself then sigh wiping Vira's tears from her face placing her forehead toward hers, "Your right. I'm sorry for yelling" Sunset Apologises gently shushing her feeling bad for yelling at Vira as well as snapping and hurting Twilight's feelings.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to" Vira patted her arm she Kiss Sunset's wrist "I'm gonna go and make sure Twilight ok" She said as she and Navi left the group.

* * *

Principal Cinch watched the scene with interest.  
She finally understood the reason why Canterlot had been improving so much _**'They had magic and they been using it to cheat'**_ She thought. Then she was pulled away from her thought when she heard Principal Celestia cleared her throat to get the woman's attention.

"You can't possibly call that a fair race." Cinch exclaim

"Principal Cinch, we all saw what happened. You can't think CHS had some kind of advantage."

"Can't I? Even without your trained attack plants, your students have wings! Not to mention, one of your students has a shield and sword. She could have injuried my students!"

"They was only looking out for the students." said Cadance refering to Rainbow and Vira who not only made their magic and weapon appear like magic, but were using to save everyone even their students, "They didnt seem to care to use them to win the race."

"Dean Cadance, remember where your loyalties lie." Cinch warned her, "Or have you forgotten?"

"I'm beginning to question that myself." said the young Dean, narrowing her eyes at the older woman.

"Well, the race certainly had some...extenuating circumstances." Celestia said, "Perhaps we should end the games now and declare a tie."

"A tie? Was this your strategy all along? To force us into accepting you as equals? I think not. The games will continue and Crystal Prep will prevail despite your antics and whatever performance-enhancing regimen your students are on."

With her nose held up high, she walked away as the Rainbooms and Ellie glared in her direction.  
Sunset Shimmer approached her principal, bowing her head in regret.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop all this from happening."

"Sunset dont blame yourself." Ellie said walking up to Sunset " I know Principal Celestia and Vice principal Luna trusted us to keep the magic under control, but no one and I mean NO ONE is blaming you."

"She right, Sunset It's not any of your fault,." Celestia said kindly.

"But it is." said Sunset still blaming herself, " I should know how to control the magic I brought here. But I don't. I let everyone down. And now Principal Cinch thinks we're cheating."

"It doesn't matter what Principal Cinch thinks."

"But it does. The students here at CHS don't just wanna win. They wanna beat Crystal Prep. It isn't gonna count if the other side doesn't really think they lost. Crystal Prep is never gonna believe we won fair and square if there's magic around. And that magic is only around...because of me."

* * *

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **TBC******************

 **WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? ? WHAT WILL Sunset do now that magic is being release at the games? Will CHS win the games or lose again? ? What will the girls do about Twilight stealing their magic? will they stop Twilight from taking their magic or will they fail?**

 **What will Vira do without Farore there to help her ? will Vira get Farore back or will she be gone forever?**

 **Oh also I'll explain later on why I decide to have Farore leave Vira's mind but not yet but later in the chapter**

 ** ** ** **YOU ALL WONDERFUL BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE! THIS IS IT THE NEW CHAPTER OF THE STORY********

 **I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE THIS AND PLEASE R &R**

 **LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND TELL AND SHOW YOUR FRIENDS THIS STORY AND CHAPTERS**

 **BYE BRONIES AND PEGISISTER AND OF COURSE ZELDA FANS! ^_^ **  
 **PLEASE R &R******


	12. Chapter 12

**_**NOW THE DISCLAIMER:  
** **I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY AND LEGEND OF ZELDA FRANCHISE, OR CHARACTERS. THAT RIGHTS FOR ZELDA GOT TO NINTENDO. THE RIGHTS FOR MY LITTLE PONY GO TO HASBRO. I ONLY OWN MY OCS**_**

* * *

 _ **PREVIOUSLY**_

 _Principal Cinch watched the scene with interest._  
 _She finally understood the reason why CHS had been improving so much **'They had magic and they been using it to cheat'** She thought. Then she was pulled away from her thought when she heard Principal Celestia cleared her throat to get the woman's attention._

 _"You can't possibly call that a fair race." Cinch exclaim_

 _"Principal Cinch, we all saw what happened. You can't think CHS had some kind of advantage."_

 _"Can't I? Even without your trained attack plants, your students have wings! Not to mention, one of your students has a shield and sword. She could have injured my students!"_

 _"They was only looking out for the students." said Cadence referring to Rainbow and Vira who not only made their magic and weapon appear like magic, but were using to save everyone even their students, "They didn't seem to care to use them to win the race."_

 _"Dean Cadence, remember where your loyalties lie." Cinch warned her, "Or have you forgotten?"_

 _"I'm beginning to question that myself." said the young Dean, narrowing her eyes at the older woman._

 _"Well, the race certainly had some...extenuating circumstances." Celestia said, "Perhaps we should end the games now and declare a tie."_

 _"A tie? Was this your strategy all along? To force us into accepting you as equals? I think not. The games will continue and Crystal Prep will prevail despite your antics and whatever performance-enhancing regimen your students are on."_

 _With her nose held up high, she walked away as the Rainbooms and Ellie glared in her direction._  
 _Sunset Shimmer approached her principal, bowing her head in regret._

 _"I'm sorry I couldn't stop all this from happening."_

 _"Sunset don't blame yourself." Ellie walked up to Sunset, " I know Principal Celestia and Vice principal Luna trusted us to keep the magic under control, but no one and I mean NO ONE is blaming you."_

 _"She right, Sunset It's not any of your fault,." Celestia said kindly._

 _"But it is." said Sunset still blaming herself, " I should know how to control the magic I brought here. But I don't. I let everyone down. And now Principal Cinch thinks we're cheating."_

 _"It doesn't matter what Principal Cinch thinks."_

 _"But it does. The students here at CHS don't just wanna win. They wanna beat Crystal Prep. It isn't gonna count if the other side doesn't really think they lost. Crystal Prep is never gonna believe we won fair and square if there's magic around. And that magic is only around...because of me."_

 **And now the story began**

* * *

 **LATER AT THE FRONT OF CHS**

Both schools sat opposite one another on the bleachers just on the doorstep of Canterlot High for the final event to determine the winner of the games. The sky was dark and cloudy. The Rainbooms were preparing themselves for the event, but they just felt tired.  
And it wasn't because of the magic.

They were tired of all this rivalry, all this division. It was all getting too much for them emotionally.

Ellie and Vira felt this most of all. At first, Vira thought the opposing school would be a good sport, and even if they did succeed in winning at least the Wondercolts would have come up knowing they could do anything if they set their minds to it.  
But once she and Ellie saw how the games actually were and what that horrible Principal had brainwashed her students into believing it, tore their heart in two.

She and Ellie had seen, lived and felt disharmony many times in the past in Hyrule. She was thankful she was reminded quickly of this when she needed to be, but she still felt awful about what was happening.

Vira couldn't care less about the games or who wins. What she cared for the most, was those Crystal Prep kids and what they were doing. She look at their eyes and saw they had determination in them, but they was also hollowness and emptiness in them.

In her heart and mind, she could feel Farore telling her to do something, and she knew exactly where to start.

Vira and Navi had spend 20 minutes trying to find Twilight until they finally found her. Vira knew she had to talk to Twilight about Sunset's behavior and all stuff and that been happening

She approached the Shadowbolts's side and got the nerdy girl's attention, "Hey Twilight? Can we talk?"

"I I guess." Twilight respond in a shy and timid tone

"First of all, I wanted to apologize."

"Apologize?" Twilight was rather surprised by this. She thought she was the one who needed to apologize, but was stunned when Vira said she was the one who needed to do so instead.

"I wanted to aplolgizes about what Sunset said...She was just worried about the safetly of the student as well as my well being. She almost lost me once and she was scared that she going see me get hurt.  
She was given the task of trying to keep our magic out of the games. So you guys didn't think that we were cheating, but I think all the stress is getting to her. Anyways what im trying to say is I dont hate you or blame you on what's been happening. And just so you know that my friends dont hate you as well" Vira explain while Navi nodded to what Vira said.

Navi then flew over to Twilight and nuzzle her in a way of saying sorry. Twilight let out a small laugh as Navi's feathers was tickling her.

"Ok thank you" Twilight said smiling nervously, then both Twilight and Vira jump as someone spoke out. Navi immediately flew straight to Vira's head in a panic

"Is there something you need, young lady?" Principal Cinch said appeared before them, eyeing Vira and Navi in a very suspicious manner.  
But Vira still kept a calm demeanor and a firm posture before her.

"No, ma'am. I was just wishing Twilight here good luck on the last event." Vira said giving a fake but believable smile

"How...respectable of you, but we don't need such petty motivation coming from a CHS cheater. But the thought was a nice gesture non the less." Vira bit her toungue and breathe through her nose from lashing at Cinch

She politely bowed slighty but before she was about to leaving to where her friends are, Dean Cadence spoke out

Dean Cadance adjusted the mic to speak, "Since the score's tied, the final event will determine the winner of the Friendship Games."

Luna showcased both teams individual flags, each with a symbol of their team, "Somewhere on campus, a pennant from each school has been hidden. The first team to find their school's flag and bring it back wins."

"And as soon as our teams are ready, we'll begin."

"You and that ugh filthy bird of yours better get back to your team" Cinch said coldly shooing her and Navi away with her hand in a rude manner.

Vira and Navi narrowed their eyes, but changed their expression when they turn their attention to Twilight.

Vira smiled at Twilight, "I hope we can get a chance to talk later with my friends, Twilight and maybe having some milkshake with us. Our treat" she said as she politely bowed slightly before jogging to where her friends are.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE WITH THE RAINBOOMS AND ELLIE**

Fluttershy lightly pulled her hair, "I don't feel like playing these games anymore."

"We have to play! This is the last event!" Rainbow said.

Rarity scoffed in exhaustion, "It's a little hard to focus with all the magic stealing and portal opening."

"And I feel awful about what I said to Twilight." Sunset confessed.

"Especially since she obviously didn't mean to do all the stuff she did." Fluttershy said, "She's actually really nice."

Poor Sunset face palmed herself, feeling worse for what she had said. All eyes fell on Fluttershy, who realized she wasn't really helping with the situation.

Vira and Navi suddenly appear near them. She and Navi heard everything they all said

To reassure everyone, Vira spoke up patting Rainbow and rubbing Sunset's back, "Okay you guys, let's just get through this last event and prove we're not a bunch of cheaters."

"Vira's right." said Applejack, "Then you can go over and apologize."

Sunset didn't want to wait, the guilt was already hard enough to keep down, but her friends and girlfriend were right, she would get her chance to apologize.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with the Shadowbolts, Principal Cinch came up with another game plan. One that would guarantee them a solid win.

Twilight spotted Spike hiding behind the bushes. She wave him told him to remain hidden. If Principal Cinch saw him now and discovered he could talk who knows what she might do to him.

"I know I'm asking you to beat a team that isn't playing fair, but Canterlot High must be made to understand that even with magic at their disposal, beating Crystal Prep is simply not an option."

"What if they grow wings again?" Suguarcoat asked.

"Or use that sword and shield?" Indigo asked.

"A fair question. Though I believe we can now fight fire with fire." Principal Cinch adjusted her glasses as she approached Twilight Sparkle, making the poor girl quiver in fear, "I've seen what your device can do, Twilight. Containing magical energy is fine, but have you considered releasing it?"

"But I don't even understand how it works."

"But you'd like to. And since our opponents have already used it to stay competitive, I see no reason why we shouldn't do the same."

"I still don't think we would-"

"Unless, of course, you have no interest in Everton. Though, honestly, I think there's more knowledge packed in that little device than any independent study program could offer."

 _ **'What did she mean by that? The very idea of releasing such power, I know it was risky, Incredibly risky.**_  
 _ **But yet, Principal Cinch is still holding her threat of my entry to my dream school.**_  
 _ **I hadn't changed my mind about my goals, I had held onto them for so long, how could I let them go now?**_  
 _ **But then again, Is Vira right? Is it really worth to do what Cinch is suggest just so I can go to Everton'**_ Twilight wonder hesitating where or not to do the right thing then Cinch started to speak

Principal Cinch:

I realize that you've always been an outcast

It's not everyone at school who likes to think

To find a student that's like you

I've had one or maybe two

But the good ones disappear before I blink

Students:

( _Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh_

 _Oh, wuh-oh-wuh_ )

Principal Cinch;

Now, I understand you have your reservations

( _oh-wuh_ )

It's hard to have a brain as large as yours

( _oh-oh-oh-oh_ )

But if we don't win these games

Well, I think I've made it plain

What will happen if we have the losing scores!

Now Twilight was even more conflicted. Her principal really wanted her to do this, but was it right? She wasnt sure

Principal Cinch and her classmates began to circle around her like a prey as they urged to use the magic she capture Her skin trembled as she held the device close, as if she was afraid that one of them would take it from her by force.

Students;

( _Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh_

 _Oh, wuh-oh-wuh_ )

 _ **Unleash the magic, unleash the magic**_

 _ **If we lose, then you're to blame**_

( _ah, ah-ah-ah)_

They all have used it, maybe abused it

( _ah-ah-ah_ )

 _ **So then why can't we do the same?**_

( _Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh_

 _Oh, wuh-oh-wuh_ )

Principal Cinch;

Call it power, call it magic

If we lose, it will be tragic

More important is the knowledge we'll have lost

(oh-oh-oh-oh)

A chance like this won't come again

You'll regret not giving in

Isn't understanding magic worth the cost?

Students;

( _Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh_

 _Oh, wuh-oh-wuh_ )

 _ **Unleash the magic, unleash the magic**_

 _ **We're not friends here after all**_

 _ **Our only interest in this business**_

( _ah-ah-ah_ )

Is seeing Canterlot High School fall

( _Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh_

 _Oh, wuh-oh-wuh_ )

The device that contained all the magic began to glow a stunningly beautiful bright purple color that practically entranced Twilight. What she had come to learn about magic was indeed amazing, and powerful, it made her curious, she desired to learn more. So she could become smarter, so she could get into Everton.

She came here for one purpose only after all, so why change now? Was she wrong to listen to those other girls?  
Was she just allowing these silly things distract her to Keep her from what she wanted ? Why would she listen to Vira especially when her dream to go to Everton hangs by a thread?

She gazed at the object in her hand. The magic pleasing to the eye, and her dreams were desirable for gaining wisdom. Would she dare ?

Principal Cinch;

What I'm suggesting's very simple

And since it's win-win on all scores

We only want to learn about the

Magic that you have stored

And as for me and all the others

We only want what we deserve

That our school will clinch the win

And my...

Principal Cinch and students;

 _ **...legacy will endure**_

The more she thought about it, the brighter device seemed to glow, as it reacted to her thoughts and desire . If she understood the magic better, maybe she would better understand those others girls and what made them so powerful.  
The voice in her head slowly died down as the Shadowbolts' words became.

Who was she to make her own decisions here? Cinch was older and wiser and knew more than her. There was a reson why she was a principal Twilight was only just learning and want to gain more knowledge

 _ **'Maybe if I did release it, I in return, would release gain my own potential.**_ ' Twilight thought I would have a better understand, and would gain more knowledge. After all, wasn't knowledge the greatest and most valuable treasure of all?' Twilight thought to herself

What Twilight didn't fully realize was that she was no longer thinking for herself entirely.

Principal Cinch and her classmates were all manipulating her, forcing her, even making her lose her freedom to consume herself into this.

With a hesitant look on her face, Twilight stepped froward, the pendant glowing brighter and brighter with every step and every chant. Spike ran out of the bushes and followed her. He knew this would be a grave mistake.

Students;

 ** _Unleash the magic, unleash the magic_**

 ** _If we lose, then it's a crime_**

 ** _But we can win it if you begin it_**

( _ah-ah-ah_ )

 ** _It's up to you to not fail this time_**

 ** _Unleash the magic, free the magic now_**

 ** _Unleash the magic, free the magic now_**

Twilight:

 _Imagine all I'll learn by setting it free_

"If both teams are ready " Vice Principal Luna announced via the microphone. The back of Vira's hair stood up as she sense something bad was going to happen as Twilight approach with the pendant as the magic growing stronger

"Girls I sense something really bad going to happen. Get ready to stop it" Vira said to everyone as they prepare for the worse

Ellie, Vira, and Navi could sense it. The power within wasn't as it once was. It was distorted, destructive deadly even.

Students:

 _ **Unleash the magic, free the magic now**_

 _ **Unleash the magic, free the magic now**_

Twilight:

 _Now winning these games depends on me_

Sunset Ellie, and Vira saw what Twilight was about to do once she placed her finger on the lid in order to open her device. Spike ran as fast as he could to reach her. He couldn't let her do this.

Students:

 ** _Unleash the magic, free the magic now_**

 ** _Unleash the magic, free the magic now_**

Twilight:

 _And what doors might open if I try to use it_

Dean Cadance approached the mic and rose up her hand, " the last event of the Friendship Games begins "

Students:

 ** _Unleash the magic, free the magic now_**

 ** _Unleash the magic, free the magic now_**

Twilight:

 _But the magic's really what I want to see_

As she slowly opened the lid, the purple light increasing as she did, Sunset and Ellie, and Vira both reacted and ran up to try and stop her, all the while Principal Cinch watched with a wicked glee in her eye.  
All of her desires were about to be accomplished by this naive child.

Students:

 ** _Unleash the magic, free the magic now_**

 ** _Unleash the magic, free the magic now_**

Spike jumped up an a desperate attempt to stop her, "Twilight, no!"

Students:

 _ **Unleash the magic, free the magic now**_

 _ **Unleash the magic, free the magic**_

Cadance, Luna, Ellie, Vira :

"Now!/Twilight Dont!"

There was nothing anybody could do anymore. Twilight had done what she was asked to by her peers

She had released the magic.

Only, the outcome was not what anybody had anticipated

Once the case was opened the orb within unleashed a powerful beam that forced everyone down to their knees from its impact. Twilight stood her ground, stretching out her arms as the magic she had released reacted to exactly what she was feeling inside.

The device that once held it fell to the ground with a clang, now completely worthless to her.

Twilight's body began to rise up, her hair becoming loose and her glasses falling off as the sphere lifted her upwards.  
Twilight was terrified _ **'this energy is too strong. What was I thinking? Why would I release know full well it could have been dangerous? I was only doing what I believed was right. I thought if I did whatever principal Cinch ask I could make my dream a reality. How could that ever possibly become anything bad?'** _Twilight thought to herself

Principal Cinch and her students slowly backed away in fear, realizing this power was stronger than they thought. The sight made the Shadowbolts rethink that maybe they went too far

The spear grew larger and larger, slowly engulfing Twilight. She struggled to break free and all her beloved Spike could do was watch in despair. Vira almost made an attempt to go to save Twilight, but was held back by Sunset

Twilight looked at her principal and classmates hoping they could help her.  
She struggled to remove her hand, reaching out for somebody, anybody, to pull her back.

"NO! TWILIGHT!" Vira shouted breaking free of Sunset's hold. She ran and jumped up grabbing both of her leg and was dangling few feet from the ground

"Ellie help me" Vira said to Ellie who ran to them and wrap her arm around Vira's legs trying to pull Twilight and Vira away from the sphere.

But the sphere of the magic was too strong as Vira felt her hand slipping. Vira fell and painfully landed on Ellie's chest and stomache and they watch in horror as Twilight look terrified

"Help me!" she pleaded to anyone to help her, but it was too late for she was now completely trapped within the sphere of the magic as it transformed her as a white light glowed.

* * *

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **TBC******************

 **WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? ? WHAT WILL Sunset do now that magic is being release at the games? Will CHS win the games or lose again? ? What will the girls do about Twilight stealing their magic? will they stop Twilight from taking their magic or will they fail?**

 **What will Vira do without Farore there to help her ? will Vira get Farore back or will she be gone forever?**

 **Oh also I'll explain later on why I decide to have Farore leave Vira's mind but not yet but later in the chapter**

 ** ** ** **YOU ALL WONDERFUL BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE! THIS IS IT THE NEW CHAPTER OF THE STORY********

 **I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE THIS AND PLEASE R &R**

 **LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND TELL AND SHOW YOUR FRIENDS THIS STORY AND CHAPTERS**

 **BYE BRONIES AND PEGISISTER AND OF COURSE ZELDA FANS! ^_^ **  
 **PLEASE R &R******


	13. Chapter 13

**_**NOW THE DISCLAIMER:  
** **I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY AND LEGEND OF ZELDA FRANCHISE, OR CHARACTERS. THAT RIGHTS FOR ZELDA GOT TO NINTENDO. THE RIGHTS FOR MY LITTLE PONY GO TO HASBRO. I ONLY OWN MY OCS**_**

* * *

 _ **PREVIOUSLY**_

 _Cadence, Luna, Ellie, Vira :_

 _"Now!/Twilight Don't!"_

 _There was nothing anybody could do anymore. Twilight had done what she was asked to by her peers_

 _She had released the magic._

 _Only, the outcome was not what anybody had anticipated_

 _Once the case was opened the orb within unleashed a powerful beam that forced everyone down to their knees from its impact. Twilight stood her ground, stretching out her arms as the magic she had released reacted to exactly what she was feeling inside._

 _The device that once held it fell to the ground with a clang, now completely worthless to her._

 _Twilight's body began to rise up, her hair becoming loose and her glasses falling off as the sphere lifted her upwards._  
 _Twilight was terrified **'this energy is too strong. What was I thinking? Why would I release know full well it could have been dangerous? I was only doing what I believed was right. I thought if I did whatever principal Cinch ask I could make my dream a reality. How could that ever possibly become anything bad?'** Twilight thought to herself_

 _Principal Cinch and her students slowly backed away in fear, realizing this power was stronger than they thought. The sight made the Shadowbolts rethink that maybe they went too far_

 _The spear grew larger and larger, slowly engulfing Twilight. She struggled to break free and all her beloved Spike could do was watch in despair. Vira almost made an attempt to go to save Twilight, but was held back by Sunset_

 _Twilight looked at her principal and classmates hoping they could help her._  
 _She struggled to remove her hand, reaching out for somebody, anybody, to pull her back._

 _"NO! TWILIGHT!" Vira shouted breaking free of Sunset's hold. She ran and jumped up grabbing both of her leg and was dangling few feet from the ground_

 _"Ellie help me" Vira said to Ellie who ran to them and wrap her arm around Vira's legs trying to pull Twilight and Vira away from the sphere._

 _But the sphere of the magic was too strong as Vira felt her hand slipping. Vira fell and painfully landed on Ellie's chest and stomach and they watch in horror as Twilight look terrified_

 _"Help me!" she pleaded to anyone to help her, but it was too late for she was now completely trapped within the sphere of the magic as it transformed her as a white light glowed._

 **And now the story began**

* * *

When the light died, everyone had witness Twilight had completely transform

The Rainbooms, Vira, Ellie, Spike, and Navi all watched with great sorrow as the poor girl succumbed to the power of the magic she had unknowingly stolen. From within, Twilight could feel her body, her heart, and even her mind begin to change.

Twilight skin became a dark shade of purple, her hair had black, dark magenta and pale purple and was floating upwards, she had blue around her scleral conjunctiva

 ***You know the white part around the iris of the eye***

with purple pupils

she had blue flames surrounding each eyes like if she was wearing glasses. She had also gained two large, dark plumaged wings

Gloves appeared on her arms, purple stocking which had wings on both ankles, blue glowing shoes She wore a long tail-like skirt with a star shaped belt around her waist, a sleeveless heart pointed corset of dark purple colors and a choker on her neck Finally, a large glowing blue unicorn horn grew from her forehead.

She opened her eyes and she realize now she understood this magic and what it could do...and she loved it!

She was no longer that Twilight that was kind, shy, generous humble girl.

Now she only cared about what her heart wanted now. And what she wanted was magic. Now that she has it, she want to understand it.

 _ **'Principal Cinch was right. I could learn and gain more knowledge with this magic. That was what I wanted, but my naïve conscience got in the way of that. Now that I had gotten rid of it, I was free to do what I wanted. If anybody didn't like it or told her she was in the wrong, then they would have to be taken cared of...Permanently.'**_ She thought sinsterly

The students and faculty were terrified of the sight before them.

CHS students were given flashbacks to when Sunset Shimmer became such a monster. But by the look in Twilight eyes, they knew she was nothing more than a beautiful deception monster. She looked so content in her new form, but deep down they knew this isn't the Twilight they just barley known.

Spike whimpered at seeing his best friend become such a creature. Vira pick Spike up in her arms and hold on to him comforting him as best as she could.

Vira and Ellie were dragged back by Sunset and Applejack as they all gaze into the eyes of the girl they just got know. And they knew Twilight was still in there, but trapped within something dark and destructive.

Twilight laughed evilly as she hovered over them all like prey, "Ha, ha, ha, ha! You were right! I didn't understand magic before, but I do now!" she said to Sunset with a wide and wicked smile.

Her horn began to glow as the magic shifting down from her horn, to the flames around her eyes, right down to her hand. Twilight shot a powerful beam of magic directly at the Canterlot High statue, where the portal once stood.  
Ellie and Vira's eyes widened as Twilight Sparkle just open a portal to not only one portal but two different world one that both Sunset and Vira are fimilar with

"Equestria/ Hyrule" Sunset and Vira exclaimed as everyone felt the ground shake. Ellie and Navi were surprise as well. Both rifts began to make a crack on the ground where the Rainboom, Ellie, Vira, and Spike all stood

The ground of Canterlot High began to crack and the wicked Twilight shot another beam directly at Vira, Ellie and the Rainbooms. They all jumped out of the way just as another portal appeared on the ground. This one led to Cloudsdale. Vira made sure to land on her side so she didn't hurt Spike

"Are you ok Spike?" Vira ask him

"Yeah, but miss Vira! You have to save Twilight! please! She more than my owner. She's my best friend. I'm the only one who cares for her and her well being" Spike plead to Vira giving her his puppy eye expression

"Spike dont you worry, I- I mean, My firends and I will do anything we can to save her" Vira declared to Spike rubbing his head. Spike wag his tail and licked Vira's face as his is grateful for Vira helping to save Twilight

Vira and Spike look around their surround as they move around trying to avoid falling into the portals Twilight kept making

* * *

The students ran as far away from the scene as they could, but the monstrous Twilight would not allow it. She was having so much fun creating new portals, each one leading to a different location in Equestria; Canterlot, Ponyville, Manehattan, the Crystal Empire, Appleloosa, Giffronstone. Only, it didn't stop there. Twilight even managed to open portals that led to another world that was Vira, Ellie, and Navi are fimilar to.

Ellie gasped at the new portal that formed, "Hyrule Castle!"

The other portals revealed Zora's domain, Hyrule field, Lon Lon Ranch, Gerudo Valley, Death mountain, Lake Hylia, chamber of sages, even the temple of time and all temples of Hyrule.

Sunny Flare and Vira spotted principal Cinch slowly making a break for it, "Hey! Where are you going?!" Sunny Flare ask

Vira narrow her eyes at Cinch as she knew she abanding her students and risking their safety

"Anywhere to avoid that...monster! And I suggest you do the same!" Cinch said before running.

"YOU BLOODY COWARD!" Vira yelled at her, feeling really angry. All of this was Cinch fault they're in this situation. Spike growled at her feeling the same way Vira is

She glared at the 5 shadow bolts girls with such murderous glare, "ARE YOU HAPPY NOW YOU BLOODY IMBECILES ? YOU FORCED TWILIGHT TO RELEASE THAT MAGIC SHE STOLE! AND NOW BECAUSE OF THAT, SHE IS GOING TO DESTOYED THIS WORLD AND POSSIBLE THOSE TWO WORLD! I HOPE YOU GOT WHAT YOU WANT TO WIN THIS GAME"

Vira notice some of the student in trouble, "Come on Spike we need to help them" She said running with Spike following her

Sunny Flare, Sour Sweet, Indigo Zap, Lemon Zest, and Sugar Coat all look at each other in corncern and guilt

* * *

Twilight licked her lips as she observed the new worlds that awaited her. She knew opening too many rifts could destroy this world, but she didn't care. She wanted to understand magic.

She also felt magic in the other world she open and she sense this magic is similar to Vira and Ellie. She made an conclusion that Vira and Ellie are from that world.  
She wanted to understand their magic as well and there was nothing that anyone can do to stop her

"Twilight, you can't do this!" Sunset pleaded

"Why should I?! There's a whole other world right there, and it's just filled with magic!" she said with wicked glee as she created yet another portal, nearly harming Vice Principal Luna and Cadance as she did.

"But you're destroying this world to get it!"

"So what? There's more magic there and Vira's world as well, and I want to understand it all!" Twilight then open a huge portal which had Ponyville down bellow causing more students to scream and run away while some stared in shock and horror.

Bit by bit, more and more pieces of the ground broke, causing more and more students to nearly fall.

Sunset dodge Twilight's attack and landed infront of Twilight's device. She picked it up, but she wasn't sure what to do with it

The ground beneath a CHS student began to give way and she fell.

Applejack quickly took her by the arm and tried to pull her back up, "Don't let go!" she cried out.

The rest of the Rainbooms, Ellie, Vira, and the other students did all they could to keep the other students from falling. It was an unbelievably high fall, and they would surely die if they hit the ground.

Indigo Zap, Sugarcoat, Lemon Zest, Sour Sweet, and Sunny Flare look at one another and nodded making their choice to help out still feeling guilty about what they did to Twilight and how they follow Cinch example.

And after seeing how their beloved Principal running away leaving them to defend for themselves made them see what kind of person Cinch is.

Rainbow Dash struggle to pull up her classmate while Rarity held onto two students, while holding onto the ledge with one hand, "Hang on!" she shouted.

"Obviously!" Rarity screamed as her fingers slowly gave way and she would soon meet her demise.

"Rarity hang on! I got you!" Vira yelled grabbing her hand and trying to pull her up

Spike was with Vira as he bit part of her clothes to help her pull Rarity and the two girls.

Navi grabbed Spike's collar to support him and try as well to help Vira.

"Darling no! You wont be able to pull us up" Rarity said to her

"No Rarity! I'm not going to let you girls fall to your doom" Vira yelled struggling to pull up Rarity up

"I'm scared" one of the Crystal Prep student said in a scared tone. This gave Vira the strength to try to help them get to safety

"Dont worry we are going to be just fine" Vira said in a brave tone as she found her strength and courage to pull Rarity and the two girls. But when she did pull them, this cause the ground that Vira was to break apart and she started to fall to her doom

"VIRA" Rainbow and Rarity, and Navi all shouted in fear for their friend, but they sigh in relief when Flash and Someone else came to Vira's rescue

"We got you!" Flash said grabbing Vira's hand then Indigo Zap and Lemon Zest help him and pull her back to safety.

* * *

Sunset held the device in her hands, when suddenly a corner of it started to glow as the rest of her friends helped to save the other students from falling down the portal. Ellie and Applejack pulled several more students to safety while Rainbow and Vira worked to save another student.

While the other Shadowbolts placed aside their own selfishness to help their fellow human beings.

As Sunset watched something spectacular happened. One by one, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Vira, and Ellie all gained a magical aura around them. She didn't understand, how could this be if their magic was taken from them? Suddenly, she heard a voice calling out to her.

 _ **'Sunset...Sunset** _' She instantly recognize this person

 _ **'Farore?'**_ She around then then look down staring into the device sensing someone talking to her

 _ **'...Yes Sunset. It me'**_

Indeed, it was her voice, coming out of the device

 _ **'Farore where have you been?'**_

 _ **'After I was drain from Vira, I have been in this device, but enough of that. You have to stop Twilight from destroying this world. Use the magic of all your friends and Vira by using that device'**_

 _ **'But Farore how can Ellie and Vira have magic? They don't have a element of or is part of the element harmony. And beside, wont using the device cause bad things to happen'**_

 _ **'Sunset Vira and Ellie gain an element which is Courage and faith. Just believe in them and the others, or do you not believe in your friendship with them? Besides, I would've think you would have figure out why they all pony up'**_

Sunset notice she was the only person to hear Farore.

The Sunset gazed at the sudden colorful auras that emitted from her friends' selflessness, kindness, humility and integrity, and all while the device continued to glow as well. Instantly, she figure out what Farore meant

She gripped the device tighter as her eyes shimmered as the reality of it all hit her.

She stood up, facing Twilight, "This isn't the way! I know you feel powerful right now, like you can have everything you want! I've been where you are, I've made the same mistake you're making! I put on a crown and, just like you, I was overwhelmed by the magic it contained! I thought it could get me everything I wanted!"

"Oh, you're wrong." Twilight replied with a smile, "Unlike you, I can have everything I want!"

"No, you can't. Even with all that magic and power, you'll still be alone! True magic comes from honesty! Loyalty! Laughter! Generosity! Kindness! As well as courage and faith"

As she spoke the words, each of her friends' aura rose up and was transported into the device, which opened up. However, they were not the only ones. Even the glows from Vira and Ellie reacted as it was tranported into the device

The wicked Twilight rolled her eyes until she notice the device aborbing everyone's magic and nothing bad was happening. Instead everyone look like their were willing to let their magic be taken

"No!" the wicked Twilight cried out, "How is this possible?!"

Sunset glared at her, the device nearly almost finish absorbing the magic, "You forcefully stole everyone's magic but unlike you, they are willing to trust me and lend me their magic if any means possible." She said as the device lift Sunset, the rest of the Rainbooms, Ellie, and Vira off the ground

She and the rest of her friends hovered beside Sunset Shimmer, all willingly sharing their own magic with her as the device rose Sunset upwards

"I understand you, Twilight, and I want to show you the most important magic of all..." Sunset closed the container and threw it against the ground, causing it to explode and create another spear of magical energy.

But unlike the one Twilight released, which had selfish intentions, this one was entirely from selfless desires. Sunset Shimmer thought she would gained her ears, but she also gained more than that she thought.

Just as Vira and Faroe had known, Sunset has discovered what she was meant to do.

Sunset had a pale-redish pink dress that short on front but it was long in the back, giving the depiction of a bird's tail, She had her cutie mark on each arm, her shoes were golden flames with wings on ankle, and fingerless white gloves. On her forehead, grew a long glowing horn, reminiscent of her unicorn roots. Her hair floated up wards

Behind her, she gain flame-like wings. It made look like she was an alicorn but at the same it she wasnt Instead she became a creature Sunset symbolized the most.  
Which was A Phoenix!

Just like the mythical fire bird, Sunset Shimmer rose up from her own ashes and was now reborn into a creature more stunning than anything ever seen.  
The magic Twilight Sparkle had stolen transformed her desires into her own self, into her own flesh, that was why she became a monster.  
But Sunset Shimmer had the magic not taken, but shared alongside her loved ones, bringing her inner spirit out into the open to fight this battle.

She floated before the wicked Twilight, her hair moved upwards like a dancing flame. What she had become on the inside, she was now on the outside for all to witness.

"The Magic of Friendship!"

Vira smiled proudly at her girlfriend as the others did, having grown so much from last months they had been friends with her.

With the magic her friends and girlfriend shared with her, she closed all of the portals to Equestria and Hyrule. This infuriated Twilight as she flew toward her, aimed an attack, but Sunset flew toward her as well and the two collided causing a flash of white light to appear

Twilight shot another beam of energy at Sunset, while Sunset did the same thing and the two attack hit each other. Sunset almost overcame Twilight but she used more power and gain the upperhand.

She laughed maliciously as Sunset struggles to overpower Twilight

"Sunset isn't going to win" Rarity said in concern as the students all gasp in concern

"She is going to, but the problem is Twilight. She's not going to listen to anyone or cares for anyone's safety" Rainbow said crossing her arm

"But there has to be someone Twilight care for" Fluttershy mumble quietly everyone kept thinking up a plan until they hear Vira snapping her fingers. Everyone turn their head toward Vira

"That it! Fluttershy, your a genius! " Vira exclaim figuring out a plan.

"I am?" Fluttershy meekly ask in a timid and curious tone

Vira down look at spike who was still in Vira's arm, "Spike! You are the only one that Twilight care for. The only who can bring Twilight back to her senses is you" She said putting him down so he can run toward Twilight

Spike from down bellow called out her name.

"Twilight!" Spike calling out to her

Twilight heard the voice, recognizing it somehow. She saw the small innocent puppy looked up at her with heartbroken eyes. The sight of the dog triggered something within her. She felt her senses coming back as her blue eyes briefly turned into their beautiful violet color.

"Spike?" She sadly whispers

Sunset felt Farore talk to her

 _ **'Sunset hurry! Vira gave you a chance to attack. Do it before you lose your chance'**_ Faror said as both knew the old Twilight was still in there.

Sunset knew she needed to reach her as her energy increased, overpowering Twilight's attacks, whose eyes returned to their blue color.

Twilight can see that the other magic is so strong that she is being absorbed by it. She covers her eyes with fear and scream, "Nooooo!"

* * *

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **TBC******************

 **WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? ? WILL Sunset be able to bring Twilight back to normal? Will CHS win the games or lose again? ? ? will they stop Twilight from taking their magic or will they fail? What did Farore mean when she told Sunset she always knew the answer?**

 **What will Vira do without Farore there to help her ? will Vira get Farore back or will she be gone forever?**

 **Oh also I'll explain later on why I decide to have Farore leave Vira's mind but not yet but later in the chapter**

 ** ** ** **YOU ALL WONDERFUL BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE! THIS IS IT THE NEW CHAPTER OF THE STORY. JUST TWO CHAPTERS LEFT********

 **I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE THIS AND PLEASE R &R**

 **LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND TELL AND SHOW YOUR FRIENDS THIS STORY AND CHAPTERS**

 **BYE BRONIES AND PEGISISTER AND OF COURSE ZELDA FANS! ^_^ **  
 **PLEASE R &R******


	14. Chapter 14

**_**NOW THE DISCLAIMER:  
** **I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY AND LEGEND OF ZELDA FRANCHISE, OR CHARACTERS. THAT RIGHTS FOR ZELDA GOT TO NINTENDO. THE RIGHTS FOR MY LITTLE PONY GO TO HASBRO. I ONLY OWN MY OCS**_**

* * *

 _ **PREVIOUSLY**_

 _Sunset held the device in her hands, when suddenly a corner of it started to glow as the rest of her friends helped to save the other students from falling down the portal. Ellie and Applejack pulled several more students to safety while Rainbow and Vira worked to save another student._

 _While the other Shadowbolts placed aside their own selfishness to help their fellow human beings._

 _As Sunset watched something spectacular happened. One by one, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Vira, and Ellie all gained a magical aura around them. She didn't understand, how could this be if their magic was taken from them? Suddenly, she heard a voice calling out to her._

 _ **'Sunset...Sunset '** She instantly recognize this person_

 _ **'Farore?'** She around then then look down staring into the device sensing someone talking to her_

 _ **'...Yes Sunset. It me'** _

_Indeed, it was her voice, coming out of the device_

 ** _'Farore where have you been?'_**

 ** _'After I was drain from Vira, I have been in this device, but enough of that. You have to stop Twilight from destroying this world. Use the magic of all your friends and Vira by using that device'_**

 ** _'But Farore how can Ellie and Vira have magic? They don't have a element of or is part of the element harmony. And beside, won't using the device cause bad things to happen?'_**

 ** _'Sunset, Vira and Ellie had prove themselves. The elements of harmony sense their pure heart which grant them those two an element which is Courage and faith. Just believe in them and the others, or do you not believe in your friendship with them? Besides, I would've think you would have figure out why they all pony up'_**

 _Sunset notice she was the only person to hear Farore._

 _The Sunset gazed at the sudden colorful auras that emitted from her friends' selflessness, kindness, humility and integrity, and all while the device continued to glow as well. Instantly, she figure out what Farore meant_

 _She gripped the device tighter as her eyes shimmered as the reality of it all hit her._

 _She stood up, facing Twilight, "This isn't the way! I know you feel powerful right now, like you can have everything you want! I've been where you are, I've made the same mistake you're making! I put on a crown and, just like you, I was overwhelmed by the magic it contained! I thought it could get me everything I wanted!"_

 _"Oh, you're wrong." Twilight replied with a smile, "Unlike you, I can have everything I want!"_

 _"No, you can't. Even with all that magic and power, you'll still be alone! True magic comes from honesty! Loyalty! Laughter! Generosity! Kindness! As well as courage and faith"_

 _As she spoke the words, each of her friends' aura rose up and was transported into the device, which opened up. However, they were not the only ones. Even the glows from Vira and Ellie reacted as it was tranported into the device_

 _The wicked Twilight rolled her eyes until she notice the device aborbing everyone's magic and nothing bad was happening. Instead everyone look like their were willing to let their magic be taken_

 _"No!" the wicked Twilight cried out, "How is this possible?!"_

 _Sunset glared at her, the device nearly almost finish absorbing the magic, "You forcefully stole everyone's magic, but unlike you, they are willing to trust me and lend me their magic if any means possible." She said as the device lift Sunset, the rest of the Rainbooms, Ellie, and Vira off the ground_

 _She and the rest of her friends hovered beside Sunset Shimmer, all willingly sharing their own magic with her as the device rose Sunset upwards_

 _"I understand you, Twilight, and I want to show you the most important magic of all..." Sunset closed the container and threw it against the ground, causing it to explode and create another spear of magical energy._

 _But unlike the one Twilight released, which had selfish intentions, this one was entirely from selfless desires. Sunset Shimmer thought she would gained her ears, but she also gained more than that she thought._

 _Just as Vira and Faroe had known, Sunset has discovered what she was meant to do._

 _Sunset had a pale-redish pink dress that short on front but it was long in the back, giving the depiction of a bird's tail, She had her cutie mark on each arm, her shoes were golden flames with wings on ankle, and fingerless white gloves. On her forehead, grew a long glowing horn, reminiscent of her unicorn roots. Her hair floated up wards_

 _Behind her, she gain flame-like wings. It made look like she was an alicorn but at the same it she wasnt Instead she became a creature Sunset symbolized the most._  
 _Which was A Phoenix!_

 _Just like the mythical fire bird, Sunset Shimmer rose up from her own ashes and was now reborn into a creature more stunning than anything ever seen._  
 _The magic Twilight Sparkle had stolen transformed her desires into her own self, into her own flesh, that was why she became a monster._  
 _But Sunset Shimmer had the magic not taken, but shared alongside her loved ones, bringing her inner spirit out into the open to fight this battle._

 _She floated before the wicked Twilight, her hair moved upwards like a dancing flame. What she had become on the inside, she was now on the outside for all to witness._

 _"The Magic of Friendship!"_

 _Vira smiled proudly at her girlfriend as the others did, having grown so much from last months they had been friends with her._

 _With the magic her friends and girlfriend shared with her, she closed all of the portals to Equestria and Hyrule. This infuriated Twilight as she flew toward her, aimed an attack, but Sunset flew toward her as well and the two collided causing a flash of white light to appear_

 _Twilight shot another beam of energy at Sunset, while Sunset did the same thing and the two attack hit each other. Sunset almost overcame Twilight but she used more power and gain the upperhand._

 _She laughed maliciously as Sunset struggles to overpower Twilight_

 _"Sunset isn't going to win" Rarity said in concern as the students all gasp in concern_

 _"She is going to, but the problem is Twilight. She's not going to listen to anyone or cares for anyone's safety" Rainbow said crossing her arm_

 _"But there has to be someone Twilight care for" Fluttershy mumble quietly everyone kept thinking up a plan until they hear Vira snapping her fingers. Everyone turn their head toward Vira_

 _"That it! Fluttershy, your a genius! " Vira exclaim figuring out a plan._

 _"I am?" Fluttershy meekly ask in a timid, but curious tone_

 _Vira down look at spike who was still in Vira's arm, "Spike! You are the only one that Twilight care for. The only who can bring Twilight back to her senses is you" She said putting him down so he can run toward Twilight_

 _Spike from down bellow called out her name._

 _"Twilight!" Spike calling out to her_

 _Twilight heard the voice, recognizing it somehow. She saw the small innocent puppy looked up at her with heartbroken eyes. The sight of the dog triggered something within her. She felt her senses coming back as her blue eyes briefly turned into their beautiful violet color._

 _"Spike?" She sadly whispers_

 _Sunset felt Farore talk to her_

 _ **'Sunset hurry! Vira gave you a chance to attack. Do it before you lose your chance'** Farore said as both knew the old Twilight was still in there._

 _Sunset knew she needed to reach her as her energy increased, overpowering Twilight's attacks, whose eyes returned to their blue color._

 _Twilight can see that the other magic is so strong that she is being absorbed by it. She covers her eyes with fear and scream, "Nooooo!"_

 **And now the story began**

* * *

When Twilight opened her eyes, she was no longer being surrounded by the blue flames. Her eyes were violet once again as her sense was returning back She still had the horn on her head.

She notice she was in a white void and spotted Sunnset right across from her

Sunset float closer to the frighten girl as she reached out her hand, smiling compassionately,

"Take my hand, Twilight. Let me show you there's another way...just like what two people once did for me."

 ***She referring to princess Twilight and Vira When they offered their friendship to her when she was defeat at the fall formal***

Twilight looks scared at not knowing she can trust Sunset

 _ **'Please let us help you. You can trust us Twilight'** _Farore gently spoke out trying not to scare the girl

Twilight look around trying to find that woman's voice but couldn't. She look and Sunset who gaved her a smile trying to reassure her it ok to trust her and that woman. She then she realizes that what she was doing isn't what she really wanted. In tears, she takes Sunset's hand and starts to feel warm magic and both of them are changing back to their normal selves.

* * *

A beam lowered the two girls down in front of everyone before vanishing into thin air. Sunset and Twilight returned back to their normal selves, though their hairs were pretty messed up from the fight. The two still holding each other hands.

Twilight shook her head, feeling somewhat disoriented from the impact. Once she came back to her senses, she released Sunset's hand and started to cry, "I'm so sorry...I didn't mean for any of this to happen "

Sunset smiling in reassurance, "I know. And going by my own experiences, they'll forgive you." She said putting her hands over Twilight's and Twilight smiled in return

Spike then jumped onto Twilight while carrying her glasses in his mouth Twilight giggled as she put her glasses back on her face

Sunset then turn around to have someone tackle her to the ground to a sitting position. She then felt their lips on hers. She was surprise, but then relax and brought her hand on the person's head when she realize it was Vira who was happy that Sunset and Twilight were safe and sound

Vira pulled away. She felt her magic coming back to her, but that not all that came back...

 _ **'Princess everyone is watching'** _Farore spoke to her referring to all students and staff

 _ **'FAORE YOUR ALRIGHT'**_ Vira shouted happy to hear Farore again and to have her back to her safe and sound as well

 _ **'Yes princess I'm back'**_ Farore laughing gently, _**'I also know what you had done after I disappear. I'm so proud of you, my little wise princess warrior. Your just like both of your parents. Being a true leader like your mother and having hero's courage like your father. You followed your instinct and your heart. I knew you could it'**_ She said to her like a proud parent

Vira smile having tears of happiness knowing what Farore was talking about. She felt happy that Farore was proud of her and how she acted as a leader and a hero

* * *

Once she was certain the danger was over, Principal Cinch came out of her hiding place from behind the bleachers and angrily marched over to Celestia, while Luna and Cadance stood beside her.

"Principal Celestia, on behalf of Crystal Prep, I demand that you forfeit the Friendship Games!"

Ellie pinch the bridge of her nose, "Oh my Hylia! Are you kidding me? After we just save your students?!" Ellie shout at her feeling rage coming out, but Pricipal Cinch just ignore her.

Navi and Vira walk up to Ellie and patted her shoulder to calm her down

"Clearly, CHS has had unfair advantage for quite some time! And it's certainly obvious that your students have been using magic for their own benefit!"

Principal Celestia, on the other hand, only smiled, "I'd like to think that saving the world benefits us all."

"At least they didn't manipulate Twilight into releasing all the stolen magic and turning into a power-crazed magical creature that tried to rip the world apart just to win a game." Sugarcoat said in a really blunt way not sugar coating it

Pinkie blinked twice before replying, "Wow! that's a lot to take in when you say it all at once."

Ellie, Vira, and Navi all nodded their head, agreeing to what Pinkie said

"That's ridiculous!" Cinch exclaimed in defense.

"Nope, that's pretty much what happened." The dog Spike stated rather bluntly while still in Twilight's arms.

"We can vouch for that." Navi replied.

Principal Cinch and the five girls were surprise to hear the dog and bird talking in human way

Sour Sweet bowed her head in shame, "Actually, we're all to blame." she said, right before turning sour again, "Mostly it was her."

But regardless, Principal Cinch refused to be humiliated like this, especially by her own students.

"Obviously my students have been infected with your magic, but I plan on taking all of this up with the school board!"

"Good," Celestia gave her a smug , "I'm sure they would be very interested in hearing all about the magical students with wings." Celestia sneered

"Oh, and the portals to different dimensions." Luna added

"And don't forget to tell them about the talking animals" Cadence giggled

Vira then walk up to Cinch staring at her with an stoic expression but her eyes were staring in stone cold icy way.

 ***This is her princess authority coming out, she'll only does if she sees someone abusing their royal position they're in like being a princess or a principal. like how she handle Aiden and his father in this way***

"Even if the school board somehow believes you, I can certainly tell them how you abandoned your students when something bad happen at the final event at the games and how you forcefully force one of your students to join the game, just so you won't deny their application to their dream school.

You think that you can bully others or force them to do somethin they don't want just because you are wiser and know more than them or because you have a high position as principal? WRONG! Your job is help students bring out there true potential, but to do it in the right way. Not teaching they're superior above others who doesn't win at everything.

Your suppose to support and encouraging them to do the best they can if they fail, not discouraging them when they fail. They'll never listen to you. Your students don't respect because you have the best school reputation, they respect you out of fear.

Today you just showed what kind of person you really are. Your nothing, but a fake and horrible person" Vira said as her classmates nodded agreeing to what she is saying.

The students of Crystal Prep were in awe at how wise Vira considering she is the same age as them.

 ***This is her princess authority coming out, she'll only does if she sees someone abusing their royal position they're in like being a princess or a principal. Just like how she handle Aiden and his father in this way***

Everything that Vira said, made them retink of what kind of person Cinch was and they realize they don't what to be like her

"Because that would never ruin your reputation." the dog Spike added with a smug smile, which was shared by Sunset, Vira, Ellie and Navi.

Cinch's eye widen at how Vira knew about her blackmailing Twilight. She wasnt going to let this one girl ruin her reputation of being principal to the school board

"You insolence little brat! how dare you!" Cinch shouted exploding in anger raising her hand to smack Vira. But before she could hit Vira, Cadence grab her arm while Sunset, Applejack, Ellie, and Rainbow push Vira behind them ready to protect Vira.

Spike growled baring his teeth at Cinch, but Twilight rubbed his head which calm him down a bit. Navi's ruffled her body in anger, but in all honestly, she looked adorable doing that. She like a big ball of fuzz. She open her wings, ready to attack Principal Cinch, but Vira grabbed Navi. she then stroke Navi which turned her back into looking like a bird again. Navi still had her eyes trained on Cinch, waiting ready to defend Vira if she tries to hurt her again.

Principal Celestia and Vice principal Luna step in front of Sunset, Applejack, Ellie, and Rainbow. They were going to not let Cinch hurt their students

"That enough!" Cadence demanded showing an angry express, "If you so so much put your hand on this child. Not only I'll tell the school board, but I'll go to the police and tell all the things you done and tell them you almost try to struck a minor from this school for trying telling the truth"

All eyes fell on Cadence, who's not only stand up to Cinch, but protected Vira from being smack by her. Cinch had never been more speechless in her entire life. No one had ever spoken up to her like that.

All around to see her students and CHS glaring at her.  
She jerk her arm free from Cadence's grip then walked away with a huff

* * *

Once that was over, Celestia addressed to the whole students, "Well, I know these Friendship games haven't been what any of us expected, but given what we've all just been through, I think it's fair to declare us all winners."

The students of both schooled cheered believing it a fair decision

* * *

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **TBC******************

 **WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? ? ? What will happen to Principal Cinch ? will Twilight be forgiven for what she has done? Will the girls accept Twilight**

 **Oh also I'll now explain why I decide to have Farore leave Vira's mind and** **the reason is that I want Vira to do things without Farore there and what I mean is Farore is always there to help Vira, guide her when there's danger coming, but what if Vira has to do something alone without Farore there to protect and guide her. I wanted Vira to grow as a character like how Sunset grew in the actual movies.**

 ** ** ** **YOU ALL WONDERFUL BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE! THIS IS IT THE NEW CHAPTER OF THE STORY. JUST ONE LAST CHAPTERS LEFT********

 **I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE THIS AND PLEASE R &R**

 **LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND TELL AND SHOW YOUR FRIENDS THIS STORY AND CHAPTERS**

 **BYE BRONIES AND PEGISISTER AND OF COURSE ZELDA FANS! ^_^ **  
 **PLEASE R &R******


	15. Chapter 15

**_**HI GUYS HOPE YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING CHRISTMAS WITH YOUR FAMILY**_**

 ** _ **NOW THE DISCLAIMER:  
** **I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY AND LEGEND OF ZELDA FRANCHISE, OR CHARACTERS. THAT RIGHTS FOR ZELDA GOT TO NINTENDO. THE RIGHTS FOR MY LITTLE PONY GO TO HASBRO. I ONLY OWN MY OCS**_**

* * *

 _ **PREVIOUSLY**_

 _Vira then walk up to Cinch staring at her with an stoic expression but her eyes were staring in stone cold icy way._

 _"Even if the school board somehow believes you, I can certainly tell them how you abandoned your students when something bad happen at the final event at the games and how you forcefully force one of your students to join the game, just so you won't deny their application to their dream school._

 _You think that you can bully others or force them to do somethin they don't want just because you are wiser and know more than them or because you have a high position as principal? WRONG! Your job is help students bring out there true potential, but to do it in the right way. Not teaching they're superior above others who doesn't win at everything._

 _Your suppose to support and encouraging them to do the best they can if they fail, not discouraging them when they fail. They'll never listen to you. Your students don't respect because you have the best school reputation, they respect you out of fear._

 _Today you just showed what kind of person you really are. Your nothing, but a fake and horrible person" Vira said as her classmates nodded agreeing to what she is saying._

 _The students of Crystal Prep were in awe at how wise Vira considering she is the same age as them._

 _ ***This is her princess authority coming out, she'll only does if she sees someone abusing their royal position they're in like being a princess or a principal. Just like how she handle Aiden and his father in this way***_

 _Everything that Vira said, made them retink of what kind of person Cinch was and they realize they don't what to be like her_

 _"Because that would never ruin your reputation." the dog Spike added with a smug smile, which was shared by Sunset, Vira, Ellie and Navi._

 _Cinch's eye widen at how Vira knew about her blackmailing Twilight. She wasnt going to let this one girl ruin her reputation of being principal to the school board_

 _"You insolence little brat! how dare you!" Cinch shouted exploding in anger raising her hand to smack Vira. But before she could hit Vira, Cadence grab her arm while Sunset, Applejack, Ellie, and Rainbow push Vira behind them ready to protect Vira._

 _Spike growled baring his teeth at Cinch, but Twilight rubbed his head which calm him down a bit. Navi's ruffled her body in anger, but in all honestly, she looked adorable doing that. She like a big ball of fuzz. She open her wings, ready to attack Principal Cinch, but Vira grabbed Navi. she then stroke Navi which turned her back into looking like a bird again. Navi still had her eyes trained on Cinch, waiting ready to defend Vira if she tries to hurt her again._

 _Principal Celestia and Vice principal Luna step in front of Sunset, Applejack, Ellie, and Rainbow. They were going to not let Cinch hurt their students_

 _"That enough!" Cadence demanded showing an angry express, "If you so so much put your hand on this child. Not only I'll tell the school board, but I'll go to the police and tell all the things you done and tell them you almost try to struck a minor from this school for trying telling the truth"_

 _All eyes fell on Cadence, who's not only stand up to Cinch, but protected Vira from being smack by her. Cinch had never been more speechless in her entire life. No one had ever spoken up to her like that._

 _All around to see her students and CHS glaring at her._  
 _She jerk her arm free from Cadence's grip then walked away with a huff_

* * *

 _Once that was over, Celestia addressed to the whole students, "Well, I know these Friendship games haven't been what any of us expected, but given what we've all just been through, I think it's fair to declare us all winners."_

 _The students of both schooled cheered believing it a fair decision_

* * *

 **And now the story began**

After the wheather cleared up, Twilight sat down the school steps with Spike on her lap. Spike smile at her as she petted him and Twilight return the smile

Dean Cadance, who took a place beside the smiled at the young girl, "I guess that was one way to finish your time at Crystal Prep. Pretty sure Cinch will be fast-tracking your application after all of that. If she doesn't go to the school board to complain to them about the problem that CHS has, but the students and I are going to have a word with the School board after what happened at the Friendship Games. Though, we may have to downplay the life threatening parts. I'm pretty sure that both Miss Hylia and Miss Sheik will be happy to helps us"

Twilight had a look of realization that the person she heard in her head when she was in a dilema was talking about Vira and her friends

She thought for a minute before speaking, "Actually, I've been thinking about Everton and...I'm not so sure now it's the time for me to apply there."

"Really?" Cadance ask surprised, but also very pleased to hear her say it.

"I may know about a lot of things, but friendship isn't one really one of them. And I'm definitely not gonna learn more about it by being alone all the time."

"So, you're staying at Crystal Prep?"

"Well, it seems the students here at CHS know an awful lot about the subject. I don't suppose "

"You could transfer to this school instead."

"Really?" words could not describe how happy Twilight was to hear that.

"You'd certainly be missed at Crystal Prep. But I think that's a great idea!" Cadance wrapped her warm, loving arms around Twilight, who returned the gesture with the same amount of love in her heart, "I'll be sure to speak to Principal Celestia about it right away."

Twilight beam with excitement

* * *

 **MEANWHILE WITH VIRA, ELLIE, AND THE RAINBOOMS**

Sunset leaned against the pillar of the destroyed horse statue with her friends, with an relaxed smile. Vira leaned against the pillar beside her with Navi on her right shoulder

"Still no word from Princess Twilight? Fluttershy ask

Sunset open her book to check, "Not yet but I may have figured out how magic in this world" She turn her head to Vira and kiss her nose, "Vira when you have the chance, can you thank Farore for me? If it wasnt for her, I wouldn't have figured out our magic problem.

Anway, when you all pony up, we're showing the truest of ourselves. I was so busy waiting for someone else to give me the answer, that I gave up looking for them myself I'm sure they'll be more magical problems that will pop up in this world.  
But like Vira said, Princess Twilight has her own problems to worry about in Equestria. We can't expected her to always be around to help us"

"But maybe I can be" Twilight said as she walk up to the group with Celestia behind her

"It seem we have a new wondercolt here at Canterlot High" Celestia explain

"I'm not sure how much I can be, but I'd like to try, If you'd all give me a chance" Twilight said shyly at the group

The rainbooms, Ellie, Vira, and Navi look at each excited about the news

"I'm sure I can count on you girls to help her feel at home" Celestia said

"You sure can " Sunset and Vira said as they put their arms around Twilight as everyone join in hugging Twilight together

This made Twilight smile happy that she has new friends...

* * *

 **LATER THAT DAY**

The rainboom, Twilight, Ellie, Vira, Spike , and Navi were enjoying having Twilight in their group as they had a pinic at the wondercolt statue

Pinkie and Vira were playing a game that require throwing grapes into each other mouth. Vira was shooting the grapes at pinkie who was laying on top of the destroyed statue.

Vira stop having her arm stretch out still holding the grape in her hand as Pinkie's grape hit her forehead when she notice the portal started rippling

"Uhh...girls?" she said pointing to the portal as everyone turn and look to see Princess Twilight comes out of the portal without falling on her face this time

"I'm so sorry I didnt get here sooner! I didnt get your message until just now because I was caught in this time loop and honsetly, it was the strangest thing that ever happen to me!" She explained apologizing in a frantic painicking tone

She calmed herself, but then her jaw drop wide open when she notice someone who look excatly like her standing a few feet from her. Everyone just stared at the two Twilight face to face...Well minus Pinkie who had a bowl of grapes and eat them watching them like she was watching a movie with a serious suspense

Twilight just lifted her hand and nervously wave at her pony counterpart

Still stunned, Princess Twilight smiled nervously, "Make that the second strangest"

Vira got up from her spot and hug Princess Twilight happy to see her and relief that she ok, "It a long story" She said as she explain everything that has happen

"Wow I guess you girls didn't need me " princess Twilight said sadly

"NO Twilight, dont make it sound like we don't ever appricate your visit. It just that we were hoping that you could come and help us fix this problem, but it turns out we had the answer in front of us without realizing. We just had to look for it, but it nice to know your ok" Ellie said as everyone agree.

Vira once again hug princess Twilight to show her they will always appreciate her friendship

"By the way what did happen to you? We tried to connact you but you didnt answer" Rainbow ask her, concern about her.

Princess Twilight explain how she and Spike went through mutiple time loops because of a certain unicorn who travel back in time just to payback on Twilight and her friends for ruining her when she had a village of ponies who she had taken all of their cutie marks making them believe it will bring "equeality"

"But are you certain you can trust her?" Applejack ask in a concern tone. Vira look at her concerned as well. she know about the dangers of time traveling and the consquences will have if someone tampers with time.

"Yes I can. I think she was just lonely after her friend left her when she a filly- I mean when she was a kid" Princess Twilight said correcting herself. she look over to Vira and notice her expression.

She smiles knowing how Vira is really loyal to her friendship and is concern about her safety, "Vira I know your worried but I'll be fine. Plus, My friends'will be there to help me guide her and be her friend too. I mean they just like their other counterparts here" She said patting Vira's arm reasuring her and pointing out her friends are the pony counter parts of the rainbooms

"Well...if you and your friends trust her, then maybe Ellie, Navi and I could visit you in your world and meet her. We want to see what Equestria looks like" Vira said smiling sightly

"Yeah I really like that. Well I better get going, seeing that my counterpart is here, there no need for me to be here" Twilight turn around ready to leave but stop, "Oh! Before I go, Vira, I read what Sunset told me about you and everyone adventure in Hyrule. I hope you can tell me about your history and cultural, but also congratulation on your relationship with Sunset. You two make a happy couple" Princess Twilight said happy to see everyone alive and well.

But was also happy to see her best friend be with the girl she has like 7 months ago.

She wave goodbye to them walking through the portal.

Everyone wave goodbye to her, "So what you guys wanna do?" Rainbow ask

"Hmmm Slumber party at Pinkie's place?" Vira suggest as everyone but Twilight agree and pack up to leave.

Vira notice someone was missing she turn her head back and saw that Twilight hadnt moved from her spot

she also notice Twilight had a uncomfortable expression like she didnt want to be a burden on them feeling she didnt belong in this group but Vira wasn't going to take no for an answer

"Twilight what are waiting for? Come one! you and Spike are part of the group now" Vira shout at her running back to where Twilight is. She then linked her arm with Twiligh and dragged her to where the girls are waiting for them to catch up. Everyone even Twilight laugh at how determine Vira is when it came to helping someone in need.

* * *

 **TBC... FOR NOW**

 ** ** ** **WELL...YOU ALL WONDERFUL BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE! THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE STORY BUT DON'T WORRY!********

 ** **I'M PLANNING TO DO A NEW STORY IT CALLED LEGEND OF ZELDA EQ: LEGEND OF EVERFREE****

 **I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE THIS AND PLEASE R &R**

 **LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND TELL AND SHOW YOUR FRIENDS THIS STORY AND CHAPTERS**

 **BYE BRONIES AND PEGISISTER AND OF COURSE ZELDA FANS! ^_^ **  
 **PLEASE R &R******


End file.
